Sensei to Life
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Keadaan mengharuskannya terluka... tak ada jalan lain, sekarang atau nanti dia harus terluka.  Satu keputusan...  dan tak ada pilihan.../KakaSakuGaa.
1. Chapter 1

YA~~~HA~~~~ Lhyn datang lagi…. Kali ini membawa fic gaje en' aneh bin abal…

Tapi sebelumnya Lhyn mau minta maap ama para readers 2nd Sakura yang kecewa ama ending fic itu, Lhyn lagi nyari ide wat bikin epilog atou squelnya kok..

N' ama readers summer yang Lhyn yakin pasti kecewa…*dibakar karna kepedean* maap Lhyn belom bisa bikin squelnya… abis nanggung, bentar lagi bulan Ramadhan, n Summer membutuhkan rated M, jadi Lhyn tunda dulu… maap yah…

`sensei to live`

NaruoMasashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, aneh, kakashi akan OOC dichaps2 awal, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna.

`sensei to live`

London 9 : 57 am

Kakashi menguap lebar, kepalanya terasa berat dan hangat matahari mulai menyentuh kulitnya, namun rasanya dia masih enggan beranjak dari tidurnya, tangannya bergerak meraba sesuatu disamping kirinya dan menariknya mendekat setelah dia menemukannya.

"Mmmh…." Terdengar lenguh seorang wanita saat Kakashi menarik tubuh itu mendekat, tapi tak berusaha menolaknya.

"Sudah cukup Kakashi." Kata sebuah suara berat yang tidak berasal dari salah satu sosok diatas ranjang itu.

Jantung kakashi langsung terpacu cepat mendengar suara itu, dia membuka paksa matanya dan memandang sosok yang sebelumnya tidak tertangkap matanya. Sosok pria berambut perak yang sama dengan peraknya. Bisa dibilang juga sosoknya sendiri saat dia tua nanti.

"Dad?" Tanya Kakashi untuk memastikan keberadaan otousannya yang duduk disebuah kursi nyaman didepan tempat tidurnya dan memandangnya santai.

"Dad?" ulang suara parau wanita yang masih bergelung nyaman disampingnya.

Kakashi bangkit, meletakkan bantalnya dikepala tempat tidur kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya disana, membiarkan selimut tak lagi menetupi dada six packnya, sementara sosok disampingnya masih aman didalam selimut yang itu. Kakashi memandang kearah pintu dan melihat keberadaan punggung dua bodyguard setia otousannya disana. Kemudian kembali memandang otousannya dengan malas.

"Sejak kapan Dad disini?" Tanya Kakashi malas.

"Otousan, Not Dad." Kata pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Come On Dad… this is London." Seru Kakashi, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"kau bicara dengan siapa honey?" kata suara parau wanita itu.

Sakumo memandang tak suka pada gundukan dibawah selimut disamping anaknya. Dan sebagai anak kakashi tau betul apa arti pandangan itu. "Shion, bangunlah…" Kakashi mengusap pundak gadis itu lembut.

"Ada apa Hon—" mata gadis itu membelalak lebar melihat adanya orang lain selain dia dan Kakashi dikamar itu. "Anda?" dia bertanya gugup, matanya langsung memastikan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut saat itu.

"Tenanglah, pakai kembali bajumu dan pulang ya… aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti malam." Kata Kakashi ringan mengecup kening gadis bermata violet itu lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, lalu mengumpulkan kembali seluruh pakaiannya yang tersebar dengan hati-hati, memastikan seluruh tubuhnya tetap tertutup selimut.

Suasana hening saat gadis berambut pirang dengan mata violet itu memakai kembali seluruh pakaiannya hinga kemudian dia membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Sakumo dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi memandang bosan pada otousannya itu. Bukan pertanda baik setiap kali otousannya datang kemansionnya ini. Otousannya adalah pria paling sibuk yang pernah Kakashi kenal, selama sembilan tahun terakhir hanya sekitar lima sampai tujuh kali pria itu datang menemuinya di sini, dilondon. Tempatnya hidup sembilan tahun terakhir sejak Almarhum Kaasannya meninggal. terakhir kalinya pria itu datang adalah setahun yang lalu, saat dia memberitahukan bahwa gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya telah dipilih. itu adalah hal yang lebih buruk dari kata buruk itu sendiri.

"Apakah kali ini otousan datang untuk mengatakan bahwa tanggal pernikahanku sudah ditentukan?" Tanya Kakashi masih memandang malas otousannya.

"Hah! Kau pikir mau kau beri makan apa gadis itu?" Ayahnya memandang mencemooh, membuatnya risih. "Aku ingin kau menghentikan kebodohan ini, Kau harus belajar memimpin dirimu sendiri sebelum kau memimpin perusahaan besar, dimana puluhan ribu kepala keluarga bergantung diperusahan itu, Kakashi."

"Kebodohan? Ini hidupku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus merubah hidupmu."

"Oke. Langsung saja. Apa mau Otousan." Tanya Kakashi tak sabar.

"Kau akan kembali ke konoha malam ini dan memulai kehidupanmu yang baru disana." Kata Sakumo, memandang tajam mata onyx yang sama persis sengan onyxnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Kakashi sedikit lebih serius. "Kuliahku belum sele—"

"Jangan membohongi otousanmu Kakashi." Kata Sakumo lagi, kemudian duduk tegak dan melemparkan sesuatu ketempat tidur kakashi. "Itu paspor dan tiketmu. Kau akan berangkat dengan pesawat jam tujuh malam ini, kau punya waktu untuk keluar dari mansion ini sebelum jam tiga karna pemilik barunya akan datang jam tiga lebih lima menit tepat. Barang-barangmu sudah kubereskan. kemudian mobil, ATM, kredit card, visa card, seluruh isi dompetmu dan seluruh fasilitasmu akan kutahan sampai kau bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau bisa memimpin dirimu sendiri." Kata Sakumo tegas, kemudian berdiri. "Bersiaplah Kakashi, telat sedetik saja maka kau akan menjadi gelandangan disini." Katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu ."Oh, dan satu lagi. Seseorang akan menjemputmu di bandara konoha, dia yang akan mengatakan padamu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya." Dan pria itu menutup pintu kamar kakashi. Meninggalkan kakashi yang masih membeku.

"Otousan… tunggu… kau tidak bisa melakukan ini…" teriak Kakashi buru-buru memakai pakaiannya untuk mengejar otousannya.

Disaat yang sama di konoha 

"Ada apa kaasan?" Sakura duduk disofa berlengan panjang didepan seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat. "tumben sekali kaasan memangilku kesini."

"Ini rumahmu Sakura." Kata wanita itu dalam senyum ramah.

"Entahlah Kaasan." Sakura menghela nafas. "Ada apa?" katanya kemudian, mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Well, ini tentang Kakashi." Kata Tsunade, kaasannya.

Jantung Sakura yang sebelumnya normal kini berdetak tak nyaman. Kakashi… ada apa dengan pria itu? Pria yang telah dipilihkan oleh Kaasannya untuk menjadi suaminya kelak. "Kenapa? Bukankah perjodohannya akan dimulai saat usiaku tujuh belas tahun? Masih dua tahun lagikan?" Tanya Sakura sedikit keras.

"Yah memang benar, tapi ada sedikit perubahan rencana." Kata wanita itu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak mau menikah sekarang atau pun nanti sebelum aku menyelesaikan kuliahku, dan itu masih enan tujuh tahun lagi." Katanya keras.

"Aku tahu Sakura, tidak mungkin aku menikahkanmu sekarang. Tapi kalian akan bertemu besok."

"APA!" Teriak Sakura begitu keras. Matanya membelalak lebar, tubuhnya mengejang kaku. "Ta..tap.. tapi.. tapi…"dia tergagap, bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang.

"tenanglah Sakura." Tsunade bangkit, lalu berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping putrinya. "kakashi sedang mengalami masa sulit saat ini, tampaknya dia depresi karna kehilangan kekasihnya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Kaasan dan Sakumo Ojisan ingin agar kau membantunya pulih." Katanya sambil mengusap rambut putrinya lembut.

"Depresi? Membantunya pulih? Maksud kaasan, kaasan akan menikahkanku dengan pria gila?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Kami-sama apa tidak ada pilihan lain hingga kaasannya memilih pria seperti itu?

"Dia tidak gila Sakura, hanya saja gaya hidupnya sangat tidak sehat, dan sedikit liar. Sangat bertolak belakang denganmu, jadi… Kau harus mengubahnya." Katanya sambil terus mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Tapi Kaasan…"

"Kaasan yakin kau bisa." Kata Tsunade memotong protes putrinya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tak pernah bisa menolak apapun kemauan wanita ini.

Sakura Haruno. seperti yang semua orang kenal, dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pink bermata emerald dengan postur tubuh sangat biasa. Putri tunggal seorang pengusaha sukses dan seorang dokter terkenal dikonoha. Tapi jangan harap kau akan menemukan sosok ini keluar dari mobil mewah dengan gaun indah dan kuku jari yang berkilau. Sakura tidak seperti itu.

Dia bukan gadis manja. Dia gadis mandiri, atau bisa juga disebut gadis aneh.

Sakura tinggal disebuah rumah kecil, rumahnya sendiri. Dibilang rumahnya sendiri karna dia membeli rumah itu dengan uang tabungannya. Letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekolah konoha high School, hingga dia bisa memakai sepeda untuk berangkat sekolah setiap harinya.

"Baiklah Kaasan, tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?"

"Kau pasti bisa, besok dia akan kembali dari London. Kau jemput dia dibandara jam tujuh pagi, kau bisakan Sakura?"

Sakura mangangguk kecil mengiyakan. "Baiklah Kaasan, sekarang Sakura pamit, Sakura harus segera ke café sebelum chouza jisan marah-marah lagi." Kata Sakura bangkit. Menunduk untuk mengecup pipi kaasannya sebelum melenggang keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Sakura bekerja part time sebagai waiterss di café milik keluarga Akimichi sejak dia masuk di high school. Sakura lebih memilih memenuhi segala kebutuhannya dengan uang yang dihasilkannya sendiri. Dan dia beruntung diterima bekerja di Cherycafe oleh Chouzajiisan yang merupakan pemilik café dan ayah dari sabahatnya Chouji.

Sakura berlari kecil melewati halaman panjang rumah orang tuanya itu, seorang satpam langsung membungkuk begitu melihatnya datang dan membukakan pintunya untuk Sakura.

`sensei to live`

Rasanya pagi datang terlalu cepat. Sepertinya itu menjadi hukum alam bagi manusia, bila sesuatu yang tidak kita harapkan menanti maka waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat, dan bila sesuatu yang kita harapkan menanti waktu malah menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan bergerak sangat lambat. Semua tahu itu, begitu juga Sakura.

Sakura menguap lebar dan bergerak merengangkan otot-otot kaku tubuhnya. Menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya yang hanya berukuran sedang. Memakai sandal jepitnya, meraih handuknya dan…

"WAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit keras saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan seorang pria paruh baya duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Dia segera kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya. Kami-sama… tadi itu… kami-sama… itukan Sakumo jiisan?

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya suara cemas dari luar kamarnya.

"Jiisan? Aduh… gomen Sakumo jiisan… Sakura hanya kaget." Katanya segera memakai piama menutupi tubuhnya lebih dari tank top putih dan hot pant coklatnya. Menyisir rambutnya cepat dan kembali keluar.

"Gomen Sakumo jiisan." Sakura membungkuk pada pria yang dia tahu adalah ayah dari Kakashi- pria yang dipilihkan kaasannya-."Gomene, saya sangat terkejut."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karna masuk kerumamu tanpa ijin dan membuatmu ketakutan, duduklah." Pria itu menunjuk tempat duduk didepannya.

Sakura bergerak dan duduk di sofa itu."Ada apa jiisan repot-repot datang kesini? Kenapa jiisan tidak memanggil saya saja biar saya yang datang ketempat jiisan."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, ini tentang Kakashi. Aku yakin Tsunade sudah memberi tahumu." Dia memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan."Aku akan menjemputnya jam tujuh nanti." Kata Sakura, sejujurnya dia masih belum mengerti kenapa harus dia yang menjemputnya. Kenapa bukan supir atau salah satu bodyguard Sakumo jiisan yang berbadan besar-besar itu.

"Sakura, ini adalah buku yang berisi peraturan-peraturan yang harus kakashi lakukan selama tinggal disini." Kata Sakumo jiisan menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan kecil kearah Sakura."dan saran hukuman yang pasti kau butuhkan bila Kakashi melakukan kesalahan, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau padanya, ajari dia caranya untuk menjadi sepertimu."

"Tunggu." Kata Sakura, sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata pria berambut perak itu. "Gomen jiisan, tapi kenapa harus saya?" Tanya Sakura, lagi-lagi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang melakukan itu.

Kening pria itu berkerut."Kau tinggal sendirikan Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk."kalau begitu siapa lagi?"

"Siapa lagi?" Sakura makin bingung."Tunggu!" seru Sakura terkejut dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang baru saja terbentuk diotaknya. "Jiisan, Kakashi-san tidak akan tinggal disinikan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

"Tsunade tidak memberitahukan hal ini?" pria itu balik bertanya membuat wajah Sakura semakin pucat.

Kami-sama….pria itu… kakashi… akan tinggal dirumahnya? Yang benar saja? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Kakashi ini? Dan… seorang pria tinggal berdua dengan seorang wanita… apa yang akan terjadi? Dan… rumahnya hanya sepetak bangunan berukuran enam kali tujuh yang hanya punya dua kamar, satu kamar mandi dengan dapur dan satu ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang bersantainya. Satu kamatnya dan satu kamar lagi… kamar itu dia gunakan sebagai gudang.

"Ta… Ta… Ta…pi jiisan… ka..marnya…" Sakura tergagap dengan tangan menunjuk sebuah kamar disamping kamarnya.

"Oh, untuk itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Jiisan sudah membereskannya."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Demi seluruh kata shanaronya. Usianya baru lima belas tahun dan dia sama sekali belum siap tinggal serumah berdua dengan seorang pria. Demi seluruh kue dango dikantin sekolah. Pria itu bahkan belum dikenalnya.

`sensei to live`

Sakura memandang pria berambut perak yang berdiri miring dan bagian depan terjatuh sedikit menutupi mata onyx kirinya, dengan hidung meruncing mancung, wajah tirus berkulih putih bersih dan alis hitam rapi yang sangat serasi, secara keseluruhan pria itu tampan, bahkan sangat tampan, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berisinya yang sangat proporsional. Dari garis wajahnya Sakura mantaksir usia pria itu sekitar dua puluh tahun. *kembali dengan seenaknya Lhyn mengubah usia Kakashi*

"Hei." Pria itu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eh…" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, bagun dari pesona pria itu. "Kau kakashi Hatake?" Sakura bertanya gugup. Entah apa sebabnya, tapi dibawah tatapan mata itu Sakura merasa sangat gugup.

"Ya, kau orang suruhan otousan?" Tanya kakashi, mata onyxnya memandang Sakura dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi.

'_orang suruhan? Apa maksudnya dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini calon istrinya?'_ Sakura membatin. Kemudian menatap mata itu tajam, dia sedikit tersinggung dengan kata _'orang suruhan'_. "Ya. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi senseimu." Kata Sakura, menunjukkan kemampuannya bicara tegas. "Namaku Sakura Haruno, kau akan memanggilku Sakura sensei." Kata Sakura menekankan kata sensei.

`sensei to live`

`TBC`

Gomen pendek banget!

GaJE BGT ya?

Lhyn agak ragu n takut kalo fic ini ancur banget, mohon pemberitahuannya kalo fic ini belum layak publis, rifyu dan flame sangat diterima. Banyak yang kurang? Tolong kasih teu Lhyn biar Lhyn perbaiki…

GOMEN!

RIFYU PLISH!


	2. my home your hell

HORE! *nebarin bunga tujuh rupa* Hore! Hore! *di gergaji karna brisik*

Seneng deh Banyak yang rifyu Fic Lhyn… ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU…. Lhyn LUPH RIFYUWERS AMPE AKHIR ZAMAN deh~~!

`sensei to live`

Balezan Untuk Rifyuwers tercinta yang ga login :

Mamehatsuki : Um.. squel 2nd Sakura? Ok dah, Kalo Lhyn dapet Ide pasti lhyn bikin! Arigatou dah rifyu…

Heiress Hinata : hahaha.. Kakashi emang selalu dapet nasib sial kalo di fic lhyn, abis dia selalu bikin Lhyn patah hati ce…. Arigatou Nee-chan dah rifyu… iyah apdet nih… jgn lp rifyu lagi yah Nee….  
VamPs 9irL : Iyah fic baru setelah berhasil menggantungkan nasib 2nd Sakura! Arigatou dah rifyu…

Hatake Lerina : Arigatou Lerina-san… Maap baru apdet… silahkan baca kalo mau tau klanjutannya nasib Kakashi… n' jgn lupa rifyu yah? *Plak*

CheeryBeery : Lhyn mikirnya udah deket Ramadhan, kalo M otomatis lhyn harus mandi basah tiap hari… kan repot…jadi dari pada ketunda selama sebulan, Lhyn singkirin dulu deh tuh Lemonnya…Arigatou dah rifyu…

Zie-rainC0ol : Salam kenal Zei… iyah gitu niatnya lhyn… udah kebaca banget ya jln ceritanya? Mantannya Kakashi? Kalo Lhyn gmn? Eh tunggu… kan udah meninggal ya… Kya~~~ gag jadi deh… mantannya… um… capa yah? Masih bingung… Gomen.. gomen… n' Arigatou dah rifyu…

Silver Queen : Arigatou Silver-san…. Iyah apdet kok…

Violet7orange : Iyah… mereka tinggal serumah… Ah~~~ jadi pengen~~~ *Plak-dilarang mesum*

Gieyoungkyu : Iyah kakasaku lagi…Lhyn juga Love it… Realy Love It… rated T karna mau puasa, gag boleh yang lemon2 dulu… Apdet? Pasti donk… selama masih ada yang sudi merifyu.!.!

Chocopie : Arigatou dah rifyu…salam kenal yah….

AkusuKakashi : Syukurlah kalo gag jelek… Lhyn selalu pesimis kalo mublis Fic… iyah ini apdet. Arigatou dah rifyu…

N' Makasih segedhe-gedhenya buat :

Awan Hitam, dei hatake, Ayano Hatake, Cielheart Ie'chan, aya-na rifa'i, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Putri D'TechnoLife

Surat Cinta *Plak* Lhyn ada di akun Kalian …

LUPH YU ALL….

`sensei to live`

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

this Fic Lhyn Hatake

Warning : Segala ke gajean ada di Fic ini...

`sensei to live`

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, kau akan memanggilku Sakura sensei." Kata Sakura menekankan kata sensei dikalimatnya.

Kakashi memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. Sedetik kemudian tawanya bergema dilantai kramik bandara Konoha, dia tertawa begitu lepas hingga tak memperdulikan Sakura yang memandangnya kesal.

'Bugh!'

"AAUWWW." Suara rintihan mengantikan tawa Kakashi setelah sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala peraknya. Sejurus kemudian keduanya saling melemparkan deathglarenya yang sama-sama mengerikan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Kakashi, mengusap kepalanya kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, jadi jangan tertawakan aku." Kata Sakura, masih mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Lagi pula kau ini aneh sekali, kau fikir aku akan percaya? Memangnya berapa usiamu ha?" Tanya santai, sambil masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Lima belas tahun." Kata Sakura, memberikan sebuah kertas putih besar bertuliskan 'KAKASHI HATAKE' pada Kakashi, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "aku tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku." Dia melanjutkan saat mengetahui Kakashi mengikuti langkahnya dengan mendorong trolinya sendiri.

"Baiklah Sakura sensei. Sekarang antar aku pulang, aku lelah." Kata Kakashi ikut menekankan kata 'sensei', kentara sekali mengejek.

"Tentu saja kita akan pulang." Kata Sakura, tidak menanggapi ejekan Kakashi.

Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah taksi yang berhenti dihalte bandara Konoha, dia duduk dengan santai sementara Kakashi dibantu supir taksi itu mengangkat barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi. Perjalanan berlalu hening, Kakashi tampak asik memandangi jalanan Konoha, sementara Sakura tak mau repot-repot memulai pembicaraan, dan tak mau menganggu ke'asik'kan pria itu dengan jalanan Konoha.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura saat Sakura hendak turun dari taksi yang telah berhenti sempurna didepan rumahnya.

"Turun, kita sudah sampai." Sakura melepas tangannya dan turun dari taksi itu, tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang tampak belum bisa mencerna kalimat Sakura.

"Hey, apa maksudmu sampai? Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Otousanku bangkrut sehinga dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini." Kata Kakashi ikut turun dan memandang kerumah dimana Sakura tengah memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kuncinya.

"Aku tidak bilang ini rumah Otousanmu, dan _'tempat seperti ini'_ yang kau maksud adalah rumahku, dan disinilah kau akan tinggal."

"APA!" Teriak Kakashi keras. Sakura berbalik, memandang Kakashi singkat lalu berjalan kearah supir taksi yang telah selesai menurunkan barang-barang Kakashi.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas. *Lhyn bingung mau menyebut Ryo atou Rupiah* "Hey, Angkat barang-barangmu dan bawa masuk." Kata Sakura berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Kau fikir aku mau tinggal disini?" Kakashi bertanya datar.

"Yah... Kecuali kau berniat tinggal di jalanan." Jawab Sakura tak kalah datar, mata emeraldnya memandang mata onyx Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Baiklah, cukup sampai disini. Aku akan pulang sendiri kerumahku."

"Rumah Otousanmu, memangnya kau tahu dimana rumah Otousanmu? Setahuku kau sudah Sembilan tahun meninggalkan Konoha." Kata Sakura, senyum mengejek muncul dibibirnya.

"Hah. Terimakasih kau mengingatkanku. Tapi kufikir pasti banyak supir taksi yang tahu dimana letak Hatake corp." Kata Kakashi membalas senyum mengejek itu.

"Kau punya uang?" Tanya Sakura datar. Dia memandang bibir yang langsung kehilangan senyum dan wajah putih yang memerah menahan marah, Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Masuklah, Otousanmu ingin kau tinggal disini bersamaku." Kata Sakura, kini nadanya melembut. Dia mengayunkan pintu terbuka, kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"SHIT!" Teriak Kakashi keras.

Sakura berjalan kearah dapurnya, mengambil dua buah cangkir dan mulai membuat lemon tea untuk mereka. Sekarang dia telah melihat pria seperti apa yang dipilihkan kaasannya, sejujurnya dia mengakui bahwa pria itu tampan, mata Onyxnya begitu… menarik? Atau dalam? Yang jelas itu telah membuatnya terpesona beberapa kali sejak pertemuan pertamanya sejam yang lalu. Meski begitu tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang dia tidak sukai dari pria itu. Beberapa hal yang belum diketahuinya.

Sakura kembali keruang tamunya dan melihat Kakashi telah duduk dengan wajah bosan di sofa miliknya, sementara dua kopor besar berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk disamping Kakashi. Sakura meletakkan secangkir lemon tea didepan Kakashi dan memandang wajah bosan itu sesaat.

"Minum." Kata Sakura mengangkat cangkirnya sendiri. Dia memandang Kakashi yang memandangnya. "Kau lelah, dan kau butuh minuman hangat untuk tubuhmu." Kata Sakura lembut.

Kakashi memandang cangkir itu sejenak, lalu ikut mengangkatnya dan meminum isinya bersamaan dengan Sakura. "Jelaskan semuanya. Apa maksud Otousan melakukan ini padaku. Tiba-tiba datang kemansionku, mengambil dompetku, mengambil kunci mobilku, menjual mansionku dan sekarang mengirim anak kecil sepertimu." Kakashi menatap tajam emerald Sakura."Apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan. Tapi… um… sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan otousanmu melakukan ini," kata sakura, nadanya sedikit rikuh "Dia hanya bilang ingin membuatmu lebih bertanggung jawab, dan perlu kau tahu bahwa mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku." Sakura berhenti mendadak merasa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. "Maksudku, kau muridku." Dia mencoba mengoreksi.

"Muridmu?" Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah.. entahlah apa istilah yang tepat untuk ini, yang jelas dibuku ini diberitahukan bahwa kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku dan aku harus mengajarimu beberapa hal, bukankah itu berarti aku senseimu?." Kata Sakura menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan kecil bersampul kulit berwarna hitam.

"Perintahmu? Tunggu, menuruti semua perintahmu? Otousanku membayarmu untuk memerintahku?" Tanya Kakashi nadanya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Otousanmu ingin kau belajar berfikir dewasa." Kata Sakura, sedikit tak sabar. Emosinya kembali naik mendengar kata 'membayarmu'. Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak bahwa dia tidak dibayar, dia melakukan ini karna –seperti yang dikatakan Sakumo Jiisan– untuk lebih mengenal Kakashi –calon suami yang tidak diinginkannya–.

"Belajar berfikir dewasa dari gadis kecil sepertimu?"

"Berhenti menyebutku kecil." Bentak Sakura. "Dengar. Aku mulai hilang kesabaran. Kuberitahu langsung saja apa yang akan menjadi kegiatan harianmu selama tinggal dirumahku. jangan berfikir untuk mencari otousanmu, kau tidak akan diterima sebelum kau berubah. Dan jangan bertingkah macam-macam karna kau tak akan pernah lepas dari pengawasan otousanmu." Kata Sakura tidak lepas dari mata onyx Kakashi yang tampaknya tidak bisa membantah kali ini. dia menarik nafas panjang. "Kita bangun jam enam pagi, aku akan mandi sementara kau menyapu dan mengepel lantai."

"APA?" Mata Onyx membelalak tak percaya. "Me.. menya…pu?" dia tergagap.

"Yah, menyapu dan mengepel lantai ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja salah. Aku Kakashi Hatake dan kau menyuruhku menyapu dan mengepel lantai?" wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah karna marah.

"Yang tinggal dirumah ini adalah kita, jadi kitalah yang harus menjaga dan merawatnya demi kenyamanan kita juga." Kata Sakura, memandang Kakashi lebih lembut, dia bisa memahami reaksi seperti itu, dia telah sering melihat reaksi yang sama dari Ino, Tenten, Kiba, dan beberapa teman lain yang pernah melihatnya beberes rumah.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kau kan gadis, pekerjaan itu lebih cocok untukmu." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi."Kau menyapu dan aku mandi, selesai mandi aku akan membuat sarapan dan giliranmu untuk mandi, kau mau tukar?"

"Mem..masak?" Kakashi tampak tidak yakin.

"Yah memasak. Kita akan tinggal berdua disini, jadi tugas-tugas seperti itu akan kita bagi bersama. Setelah sarapan kita berangkat sekolah—"

"Kuliah untukku." Sela Kakashi.

"Tidak! Kau kuliah malam. kaudan aku berangkat sekolah, aku sebagai murid dan kau sebagai sensei. Kau akan bekerja sebagai sensei honorer di Konoha High School."

Kali ini Kakashi hanya mampu melotot, wajahnya tampak membeku. Melihat ini Sakura segera melanjutkan. "Kita pulang dari sekolah jam dua, kau boleh istirahat sebelum kuliah jam empat sorenya. Dan ingat! Jam Sembilan malam kau harus sudah pulang dirumah ini kalau tidak kau akan tidur diluar."

"Kenapa aku harus bekerja? Sebagai sensei pula!" Tanya Kakashi, kelihatannya baru saja sadar dari kebekuannya.

"Supaya kau dapat uang! Aku tidak bisa membiayai kuliahmu dan juga memberimu makan gratis selama dikau tinggal dirumahku."

"Oh My God, Otousan benar-benar mengirimku keneraka." Kata Kakashi lemah."Kami-sama… aku harap ini mimpi."

"Yah aku harap kau hanya bermimpi agar kau bisa melihat kenyataan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari mimpi ini." Kata Sakura bangkit. "Itu kamarmu, bereskan barang-barangmu disana dan beristirahatlah." Sakura berjalan dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang tampak sangat murung diruang tamunya.

`sensei to live`

Kakashi terbangun dengan perasaan aneh yang menganggu hatinya. Kemudian saat matanya terbuka dan pemandangan didepannya tertangkap indranya, dia mengerti rasa aneh apa itu. Kakashi duduk dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya dan kembali meruntuki otousannya dalam hati. Dia bersumpah akan mencekik pria tua itu bila dia berhasil bertemu dengannya.

Kakashi memandang keluar jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup tirai. Langit diluar telah berwarna orange kemerahan. Sepertinya dia tertidur cukup lama setelah membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya, Kakashi menguap lebar lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan lambat ke lemari pakaiannya dan mencari-cari handuk didalamnya. Kakashi mendecak kesal memandang kamar yang luasnya bahkan tidak mencapai seperempat kamarnya dulu. Yah dulu… dulu yang belum mencapai waktu empat puluh delapan jam.

Dirumah yang -sangat terlalu- kecil itu, mudah saja bagi Kakashi menemukan kamar mandinya. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan kembali terbengong. Kamar mandi itu hanya seukuran dua kali satu meter dengan sebuah shower yang tergantung didinding, tempat sabun dan sikat gigi, dan lemari kaca kecil yang juga tergantung didinding didepan shower tadi.

`sensei to live`

"Jadi dia ada dirumahmu?"

Sakura memandang mata hijau pucat didepannya. Dia yakin meskipun nada bicara pria itu sangat biasa, tapi ada amarah yang tersembunyi dan hanya terpancar dari mata itu. Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Gaara…" Sakura meraih tangan dingin kekasihnya yang berada diatas stir kemudi mobil yang membawa mereka. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku calon istri untuknya." Sakura hati-hati, dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Gaara meski hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir." Katanya datar seperti biasa.

"Gaara." Sakura mendesah, kehilangan kata-kata.

"…"

"…"

"Masih enam tahun lagi, masih banyak waktu untuk kita." Kata Sakura tanpa semangat dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya dalam wantu kurang dari enam tahun?" Tanya Gaara, mata hijau pucatnya menatap Sakura.

Sakura diam, dia berfikir. Mungkinkah dia tidak jatuh cinta pada pria yang akan tinggal dirumahnya sebelum enam tahun? Tinggal serumah, bertemu setiap hari, makan bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, hidup disatu atap dan satu lantai yang sama. Sakura menggeleng. Tidak. Dia tidak yakin. Ditambah lagi Kakashi cukup mempesona. Hingga dia semakin tidak yakin.

"Gaara aku…"

"Aku tahu." Potong pria itu datar, mengusap rambut merah gelapnya. "Akanku nikmati sedikit waktu yang kumiliki selama kau masih mencintaku, Sakura." Dia menghela nafas berat. "Lagi pula dari awal kita pacaran kau sudah memperingatkanku tentang hal ini."

Mobil Mercedez benz hitam *Lhyn merasa mobil ini sangat cocok untuk Gaara* secara berkala melambat di jalan kecil itu, kemudian berhenti sempurna tepat didepan pintu sebuah rumah kecil bercat putih gading milik Sakura. Gaara turun lebih dulu, berlari cepat mengitari moncong mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Kau mau masuk?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Aku belum ingin bertemu pria itu." Jawab Gaara datar.

Sakura memandang wajah putih kekasihnya itu, mengenggam erat kedua tangan pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sakura lembut. Dia benci melihat kilau kesedihan dimata pria itu, " Aku milikmu." Katanya mulai berjingkat, dia tidak peduli kalau suatu saat dia menjadi milik pria lain, dia hanya peduli bahwa saat ini dia milik pria berambut merah bata itu, dan ingin selalu menjadi miliknya. Sakura perlahan menyentuhkan bibirnya dibibir Gaara, mengecupnya lembut. Sakura tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan kecupan balasan dari pria yang sekarang melumat bibirnya lembut.

`sensei to live`

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kakashi langsung begitu melihat gadis berambut pink itu masuk.

Gadis itu menutup pintu dan memandang Kakashi yang terduduk lesu diatas sofa. "Panggil aku sensei. Kau tidak membawa memo yang ku tinggalkan dipintu kulkas?" Tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengernyit. "Tidak, sensei." Jawabnya datar masih memberi penekanan lebih pada kata sensei. "Aku lapar bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" Tanyanya lagi sementara gadis itu membuka mantelnya dan meletakkannya bersama tas disofa tak jauh dari Kakashi.

"Sensei… sensei…" Sakura berkata penuh penekanan, membuat Kakashi kembali mendecih sebal pada gadis itu.

Kakashi tidak mengerti kenapa otousannya mamilih gadis itu kalau dia ingin Kakashi belajar menjadi dewasa dan bisa memimpin perusahaan seperti yang dikatakannya? Kenapa tidak menyewa seorang guru kepribadian atau siapapun yang lebih pantas mengajarinya? Ini memalukan!. Seorang Kakashi Hatake diajari oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut pink.

"Aku lapar Sensei, Bisakah sensei memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" kata Kakashi lambat-lambat.

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Kakashi merasa… um…. Kagum? Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini perutnya terasa liar, berteriak tak sabar. "Ikut aku." Kata Sakura, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengikutinya menuju dapur, Kakashi memandang tubuh kecil itu dan… rambut pink yang bergerak seiring langkahnya. Bergerak lembut penuh irama diatas pinggang rampingnya.

"Dengar. Kalau kau lapar dan tidak ada makanan dirumah kau bisa mengambil salah satu ramen instant yang ada disini." Kata Sakura membuka sebuah lemari yang berisi puluhan cup ramen instant. "Kau tahu cara membuatnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh?" Jawab Kakashi, sedikit tersinggung. 'Kalau hanya mambuat mie instant saja sih gampang.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sensei. ingat SENSEI. Ini hari pertama jadi kumaafkan kalau kau tidak memanggilku sensei, tapi mulai besok aku tidak akan bicara denganmu kalau kau tidak memanggilku sensei. Kembali ke ramen." Sakura menunjuk puluan cup itu "Baguslah aku tak perlu mengajarimu membuat rament instant, kalau begitu kau buatkan untukku juga sekarang, aku juga lapar." Kata gadis itu.

"Apa! Hey, aku bukan—"

"Sakumo jiisan sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kau harus menuruti apapun perkatanku." Kata Sakura santai.

Kakashi memandang gadis itu._ 'Sakumo jiisan?'_kenapa gadis itu memanggil Otousannya dengan sebuan jiisan bukan sama? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

Kakashi mengerjap, dia tidak sadar telah memandangi gadis iu secara berlebihan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Elaknya santai. "Ngomong-ngomong sensei belum memberitahuku kemana sensei pergi tadi." Tanya Kakashi, memandang gadis itu sekejap kemudian mulai mengambil dua cup ramen instant dari lemari.

"Kerja." Jawab gadis itu santai, sekarang berdiri bersandar pada lemari es.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa tertohok mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Kerja?" ulangnya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Hem. Aku bekerja disebuah café milik keluarga sahabatku setiap sepulang sekolah sampai jam sembilan. Cafenya ada didepan kampusmu jadi aku tetap bisa mengawasimu meskipun dari jauh." Jawab Sakura santai.

Kakashi tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini menggumul dihatinya, irikah? Salutkah? Sakura, gadis kecil berambut pink yang usianya lima tahun dibawah Kakashi sudah bekerja? Dia memandang mata emerald itu.

Siapa Sakura sebenarnya?

`sensei to live`

"Hem… Enak juga." Seru Sakura meletakkan cup ramen beserta garpunya dimeja."Kau tahu, Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang membuatkanku ramen instant." Katanya mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Yah, Kau juga harus tahu kalau ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyuruhku membuatkan remen instant untuknya." Kata Kakashi, nadanya sedikit bergurau. Ramennya sendiri telah habis tiga menit lebih dulu dari Sakura. "Sakura Sensei, Aku yakin kalau sensei sudah tahu banyak tentangku." Kakashi memandang wajah putih mulus itu lekat-lekat.

"Yah, semuanya ada dibuku catatan yang otousanmu berikan padaku." Kata Sakura enteng. Dia balas memandang mata onyx yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkan aku tahu tentang dirimu, sensei Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi, terkesan hati-hati.

Sakura berfikir."Boleh, tapi tidak banyak." Jawabnya. Yah. Tidak banyak. Kalau Sakumo jiisan belum memberitahu bahwa dia adalah gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya maka dia sendiri tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Dimana orang tua sensei? kenapa sensei tinggal sendiri dan bekerja hingga malam?" Tanya Kakashi langsung, matanya tetap mengamati mata emerald Sakura.

"Orang tuaku tinggal ditempat lain, aku tinggal sendiri karna dengan begitu aku bisa mandiri, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku bekerja agar bisa makan. Sekalian menggisi waktu luangku." Kata Sakura santai, dia meraih remote tivi dan mulai menyalakannya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Tegur Sakura saat dia sadar Kakashi kembali memandanginya begitu lekat, membuatnya merasa risih dan sedikit berdebar.

Kakasi mengerjap. "Gomen." Katanya singkat. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar tivi didepan mereka.

Suasana hening membuat Sakura merasa kikuk, beberapa kali dia memandang Kakashi secara diam-diam. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang akan menginap dirumahnya, dan tak terelakkan itu membuatnya merasa gugup. Sakura kembali memandang diam-diam sosok itu, rambut peraknya tampak berkilau mengesankan dibawah lampu. Kedua tangan besarnya saling bertaut diantara lututnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap gugup. "Ti..tidak, bukan apa-apa." Katanya, lelu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tivi didepannya.

Hening…

Ini membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. "Um… aku mau sikat gigi dan tidur." Kata Sakura dengan gugup dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas kekamar mandi meninggalkan Kakashi.

`sensei to live`

Tok tok tok

"Kakashi… Hey Kakashi…. Bangun…"

Tok tok tok…

Sakura masih berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar itu meski telah lima belas menit berlalu sejak dia pertama kali mengetuk pintunya.

"Kakashi bangun… sudah pagi…. Hey…" dia masih belum menyerah membangunkan pria berambut perak itu. "Kakashi kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan membuka paksa…" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, tangannya telah meraih gagang pintu dan pintu itu terbuka saat dia membukanya. Tidak terkunci.

"Kakashi…" Sakura memandang wajah dengan mata terpejal diujung tempat tidur berukuran sedang, yang tampak kekecilan untuk Kakashi hingga kaki panjang itu tergantung ditepi tempat tidur.

"Kakashi bangun…" Sakura mengoyang pundak Kakashi. "Kakashi Bangun…" Sakura makin tidak sabar. "KAKASHI BANGUN!" Sakura berteriak keras. "KAKASHI!" Tepat ditelinganya.

"Hemmmm…." Gumam Kakashi, sambil menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit rambut peraknya yang tak terjangkau selimut itu.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Geram Sakura. "BANGUN PEMALAS!" Sakura menarik selimut itu hingga seluruh tubuh Kakashi yang tertutup kaos dan celana pendek berantakan terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sensei? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Tanya suara parau Kakashi, Masih belum membuka matanya, tangannya meraih bantal yang tergeletak disampingnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal itu.

"Pagi? Ini sudah jam enam Kakashi! Kita bisa terlambat! Kakashi! Bangun Sekarang juga atau…." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, sebuah ide menarik muncul dikepalanya. "Atau Kau akan Mati!" gumam Sakura.

Sakura mulai naik keatas tempat tidur Kakashi, lalu duduk dengan nyaman diatas perut six pack itu. Tangan kecilnya mengusap bantal dikepala Kakashi halus sebelum menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Mati Kau Kakashi!"

`sensei to live`

Lho? Lho? Lho? KoK Sakura jadi sadis gitu? *Geleng-geleng Kepala gaje…. Gyah~~~~ Help Me… Plish save My Prince… *ditimpuk batu Kali ama reader*

Lhyn motongnya pas banget kan? Pas di Scene yang bikin penasaran *Di asingkan kekutup karna kepedean*

Yak, acara membangunkan kakashi dengan cara seperti itu sebenernya kebiasaan Lhyn saat ngebengunin Ayank Lhyn yang hobi tidur! *reader : kagak Tanya*

Mengenai Gaara : Lhyn sebenernya pengen nyandingin Sasuke, tapi Lhyn gag tega buat KakasakuSasu lagi yang akhirnya sasuke malah menderita, Kali ini Lhyn pengen nyiksa gaara! *disabaku sousou*

Hehehe… Gomen Gomen….

Rifyu yah… masih sudi Rifyu kan? Yak? Yak? Yak?


	3. Brother?

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Seperti biasa, Bales Rifyu adalah yang paling UTAMA!n' Arigatou Gozaumazu buat :

Ayano Hatake, Cielheart Ie'chan, Riichan LuvHiru, aya-na rifa'i, gieyoungkyu, Putri D'TechnoLife, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, dei hatake

Surat Cinta warna Pink berbau Kemenyan dari Lhyn ada di akun Kalian *dibakar rame2*

N' Balasan untuk Animous Riviewers :

Sakura chan : Pasti-Pasti, Lhyn bakal bikin Kaka kebakaran lewat Gaara, Arigatou dah rifyu..

VamPs 9irL : iyah, Lhyn juga gag tega kalo mau nyiksa Sasu lagi… meski Lhyn gag bakal bisa ngilangin sosok emo tampan itu dari fic lhyn, tapi kali ini dia gag bakal menderita. Arigatou dah rifyu… rifyu lagi ya…

Zie-rainC0ol : Arigatou Zie… Arigatou atas semua pujiannya… Sakura emang sadis buanget *sakura : SHANAROOO mati kau Lhyn!* Iyah apdet kok, Arigatou udah rifyu, silahkan baca n' jgn lupa rifyu…

Hatake Lerina: luph yu tooooo…. Lerina-san… Arigatou dah baca n' Rifyu Fic Lhyn… iyah ne Udah apdet… baca yah…

Merai adikshinichikudo : Arigatou Merai, Iyah apdet neh…

Violet7orange : Kakashi belom tau karna Lhyn belom mau ngasih teu wkwkwk *dibakar Violet* gomen2… Um… kalo Kakashi udah tau tar dia jadi makin mesum ama Saku, padahal ratenya masih T, Arigatou dah rifyu lagi… baca chaps ini n' rifyu lagy ea?

Chocopie : Arigatou Chocopie, Iyah apdet.. dibaca yah? Arigatou Gozaimazu…

Silver Queen :Tengkyuh… Iyah Kaka bakal Lhyn Siksa kok *diparut rame2* Tengkyuh Dah Rifyu Fic Lhyn lagi…

CheeryBheery : Arigatou Cheery, ini udah lanjut… jangan lupa rifyu lagi yah?*ngarep*

ali : Iyah Kakashi emang Lhyn bikin OOC di awal… Arigatou Ali-san udah Rifyu Fic Lhyn, 2nd sakura udah di niatin mau Lhyn bikin Squelnya kok, tunggu ya? *Plak* Arigatou Gozaimazu.

Lita-chan : iyah… kan di warning chaps 1 udah ada, kalo di chaps awal kakashi OOC, gomen di chaps 2 gag dikasih lagi… Arigatou Lita-chan.

Arigatou Gozaimazu for All Riviewers N' Readers…

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Naruo©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, aneh, kakashi masih OOC dichaps ini, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

"Mati Kau Kakashi." Gumam Sakura dengan seringgai wajah yang mengerikan, kedua tangannya menekan keras bantal yang menutupi wajah Kakashi.

5 detik…

Belum ada reaksi.

15 detik…

Sedikit gerakan lemah

30 detik…

Mulai meronta

45 detik…

Tangan Kakashi mulai menggapai-gapai menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

60 detik…

'BUGH!' terdengar dua benturan keras bersamaan.

Kakashi telah melempar dirinya kesamping hingga sekarang dia mendarat dilantai, terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya sementara Sakura terlempar kearah lain hingga dia dengan nyaman mendarat ditempat tidur Kakashi.

"HAAAAA!" Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan mulutnya, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Sakura memandang Kakashi, dengan susah payah dia menahan tawanya. Dia bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu melompat turun dari tempat tidur itu. "Baguslah kau sudah bangun, cepat rapikan tempat tidurmu kemudian bersihkan rumah ini." Kata Sakura sambil melenggang keluar kamar itu dengan santai.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" Teriak Kakashi, tepat saat Sakura berada diambang pintu.

Sakura berbalik dan matanya langsung menemukan sebuah pandangan tajam mengerikan, meski tidak membuatnya takut, sebaliknya dia merasa semakin geli. "Aku membangunkanmu tuan Hatake, dan sebaiknya cepat kau bereskan kamarmu." Kata Sakura, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kakashi.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Terdengar geraman keras dari dalam kamar. Sakura terkikik pelan, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meraih handuk.

0000

Kakashi benar benar merasa BAD MOOD pagi ini. dipagi yang cerah, dipagi pertamanya di konoha, dipagi dimana dia yang seorang Kakashi Hatake dibangukan dengan cara yang sangat jauh dari kata _'manusiawi'_. Ditambah lagi dia harus menerima segala ocehan panjang dari gadis berambut pink karna dia tidak bisa membereskan kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Oh, Come On…

Dia seorang Kakashi Hatake. Seorang pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Hatake yang telah menguasai segala bidang dunia bisnis diseluruh dunia. Dia yang terbiasa bangun dengan santai dijam berapapun, dan langsung menuju kamar mandinya yang begitu luas, indah, mewah berkelas dan saat dia keluar kamarnya sudah terlihat sudah rapi kembali, hari ini dibangunkan dengan cara kejam yang terlalu kejam dan parahnya dia disuruh merapikan kamarnya.

Jadilah dia seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagian kamar mana yang harus dirapikan dan bagaimana cara merapikannya. Hingga gadis pink itu datang dan menyuarakan ocehan memekakkan telinga tentang cara-cara merapikan sperei, selimut hingga membuka jendela kamar agar udara segar masuk menggantikan udara kotor didalam kamarnya. Untung saja gadis itu tidak jadi dengan acara 'menyuruh mengepel' karna jam sudah terlihat sangat mendekati pukul tujuh.

Dan yang membuat Kakashi bertahan dengan BAD MOODnya adalah bahwa dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa marah kepada gadis itu atas apa yang diterimanya pagi ini. Sebal memang, tapi tidak marah, tidak membuatnya benci. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis ini, tidak bisa membantah, tidak bisa melawan, justru sebaliknya Kakashi ingin terus mendengar ocehan gadis itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pehatiannya dari Sakura saat gadis itu tengah mengomel panjang-dan-lebar.

"Cepat kita berangkat, aku tidak mau kalau harus sampai terlambat. Satpam sekolah itu galak sekali." Seru Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi keluar dari rumahnya, setelah dengan sukses memaksa Kakashi membantunya mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan mereka.

Kakashi mengikuti langkah gadis itu kearah halaman samping rumah yang belum sempat dilihatnya sejak dia tiba, tempat itu hanya sebatas halaman berumput kecil berisi bunga-bunga dalam pot dan berdiri sebatang pohon bunga Sakura dengan daunnya yang berwarna hijau. Kemudian sebuah benda berwarna pink yang berdiri nyaman disudut halaman itu menarik perhatian Kakashi.

"Sepeda?" Kakashi harus kembali merasa tertohok. _'Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau—'_

"Kita akan berangkat mengunakan ini." Kata Sakura, mulai menuntun sepedanya melewati Kakashi.

Kakashi mengikuti gadis itu dengan perasaan shock yang lagi-lagi menghantam dirinya. Sakura berhenti menuntun sepedanya ketika dia telah sampai dijalan kecil didepan rumahnya. "Ayo naik." Serunya. "Cepat. Kita bisa terlambat!." Dia sedikit berteriak.

Kakashi mengerjap pelan. Kemudian menatap heran gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak pernah tahu apa itu yang disebut motor dan mobil?" Tanya Kakashi, masih dengan efek heran dalam suaranya.

"Sekolahku tak jauh dari sini, ayo cepat atau kau kutinggal." Sakura mulai menaiki sepedanya.

"Kau yang mengayuh?" Tanya Kakashi, masih tetap heran.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengendarai ini?" Sakura balik bertanya, alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Kau bilang sekolahmu tak jauh dari sinikan?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku jalan kaki saja."

Kakashi mulai berjalan kaki mendahului Sakura. Sekali lagi gadis itu membuatnya bertanya siapa Sakura sebenarnya, gadis yang aneh dengan segala keanehan yang membuatnya istimewa, gadis kecil yang mandiri, tampak begitu kuat. Gadis aneh yang tinggal sendiri dalam sebuah rumah mini, bangun begitu pagi, memasak dan mencuci piring sendiri, berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda. Berapa banyak gadis seumuran Sakura yang mau melakukan itu? Sejauh ini Sakura telah membuatnya terkejut dan terkagum berkali-kali dan entah berapa banyak hal mengejutkan lain yang Kakashi belum ketahui dari gadis itu.

00000

"Sakura-chan!" Sebuah suara memekakkan telinga, pecah beberapa detik setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Kurenai-sensei yang saat itu masih dikelas hanya mengeleng-geleng maklum melihat kelakuan bocah Namikaze itu.

Sakura hanya melirik cowok berambut kuning yang sekarang tengah melompati kursi-kursi agar lebih cepat sampai ditempat duduknya."Sakura-chan, hari ini kita kekantin bareng yah?" Tanya cowok itu dengan mata biru yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Kau berisik Naruto, kitakan memang selalu kekantin setiap hari."Seru Sakura, bangkit dari duduknya sedetik setelah Naruto tiba ditempatnya. "Ayo Pig." Ajak Sakura pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak juga, kadang kau kekantin bersama Gaara." Kata Naruto, menjejeri langkah Sakura dan Ino.

"Makanya, kau juga cepat cari pacar Naruto, agar ada gadis lain yang bisa kau ajak kekantin selain Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Kalau urusan pacar aku berpendapat sama dengan Shikamaru. Merepotkan!"

"Tapi dia tetap pacaran denganku." Kata ino santai.

"Itu karna dia tak mau repot-repot merasa kehilanganmu." Kata si cowok blonde, kembali mengingat ucapan sahabat nanasnya tentang gadis blonde disampingnya ini.

"Memangnya tak ada seorang gadis yang bisa membuatmu merasa kehilangan selain Sakura? Kurasa Hinata cukup disayangkan juga lho…" Kata Ino, mata biru safirnya menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo disudut depan kelas yang memandang cowok yang berjalan disampingnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau repot mengencani dua orang sekaligus setiap malam minggu, Neji pasti tidak akan pernah membiarkanku berdua saja dengannya. OI, TEME KAU TIDAK IKUT!" Kata Naruto, kemudian berteriak pada seorang cowok yang tengah menunduk membaca sebuah buku hingga membuat rambut hitamnya mencuat begitu tegak keatas.

"Menyusul." Jawabnya singkat.

Ketiganya keluar dari kelas setelah Kurenai sensei keluar lebih dulu, keributan kelas yang seperti biasa telah meledak lima menit yang lalu, namun kebanyakan siswa masih bertahan dibangkunya atau sekedar berdiri bersandar dimeja untuk menunggu sensei mereka keluar lebih dulu.

Sakura meraih ponsel disaku celananya dan kembali membuka sms yang dikirimkan Gaara sepuluh menit yang lalu yang belum sempat dia balas. Dia mengetikkan barisan-barisan huruf yang mengatakan bahwa dia kekantin bersama Naruto dan Ino, juga ucapan agar kekasihnya tidak lupa makan setelah selesai memimpin rapat osis hari ini.

"SAKURA!" Sebuah teriakan yang mengelegar kembali terdengar dari lorong koridor dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik, Ino dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Jangan berteriak Tenten." Gumam Sakura, dia juga bosan menanggapi teriakan dari gadis bercepol dua itu.

"SAKURA, OMG… DIA CAKEP BANGET!" Tenten masih dengan berteriak, padahal jaraknya dengan ketiga remaja didepannya hanya tinggal dua meter.

"Ada apa Tenten? Siapa yang cakep?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti dengan raut wajah gadis tomboy yang jarang tertarik pada cowok dan kini berbinar-binar memuji ketampanan seorang cowok. Tunggu, memangnya Tenten bilang kalau dia memuji seorang cowok?Tidak sih, tapi kata cakepkan lebih cocok untuk cowok dari pada cewek.

"KAKASHI~~~~ OMG~~~ KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU~~ OMG~~~ DIA BEGITU TAMPAN~~~" teriaknya -yah masih berteriak- tidak jelas.

"Oh~" Hanya itu yang muncul dari bibir Sakura sebagai tanggapan.

"Siapa Kakashi?" Tanya Ino. Matanya bolak-balik dati Tenten ke Sakura dan balik lagi ke Tenten lagi.

"Kau belum tahu? Dia itu sensei baru kita, dia mengajar bahasa inggris menggantikan Ibiki sensei yang pensiun minggu lalu." Kata gadis itu masih dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

'_Kami-sama, benar juga. Kenapa Tenten berteriak memanggilku untuk bicara tentang Kakashi, kenapa bukan memanggil Ino atau Naruto saja?'_ Hati Sakura mencelos_. 'tidak mungkinkan Tenten tahu siapa Kakashi sebenarnya?'_

"Dia itu~~~" Suara Tenten menghilang dengan drastis, matanya memandang kearah puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata suara bariton dalam yang pernah Sakura dengar sebelumnya dari arah belakangnya.

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati rambut perak yang berdiri tegak, pandangannya turun kemata onyx yang memandangnya dengan… marah? _'Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau—'_

"Ikut aku." Kata Kakashi, berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura.

'_Ada apa? Kenapa Kakashi terlihat marah?'_ Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat. '_ini masih jauh…terlalu jauh dari waktu enam tahunku.'_ Sakura melangkah pelan mengikuti Kakashi yang mulai menjauh darinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, langkahnya ragu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau Kakashi tau bahwa dia adalah calon istrinya? Calon istri yang belum dikenalnya. Kami-sama… bisakan Sakura kabur sekarang? Mungkin dia bisa berlari cepat meraih sepedanya dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga kerumah Kaasannya dan bilang kalau dia menolak untuk dijodohkan.

Tunggu. Menolak? Memangnya dia pernah menerima? Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menerima ataupun menolak perjodohan ini. Pada akhirnya menolak atau menerima dia tetap saja akan menikah dengan pria itu kalau dia masih ingin dianggap sebagai Haruno. Beruntung dia masih dianggap sebagai Haruno setelah apa yang dia lakukan dua tahun terakhir yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak Haruno meskipun akhirnya malah membanggakan Haruno.

Sakura berhenti melangkah saat Kakashi membuka pintu dan memintanya masuk lebih dulu. Sakura menurutinya, pandangan tajam mata onyx itu kali ini membuatnya merasa… takut. Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya dimiliki oleh seorang sensei berwajah menakutkan namun berhati ramah, Ibiki sensei.

"Katakan apa sebenarnya maumu, Sensei!" Kata Kakashi setelah menutup pintu dengan keras, nadanya sedikit mengeram dan penekanan lebih masih berada di kata sensei.

Sakura berbalik dan kembali menatap mata yang penuh dengan amarah itu. "Apa maksudmu?" katanya mencoba tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya!" mata Onyx itu memandang Sakura tajam.

Deg.

Sakura bisa merasakan seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya memanas. _'Kami-sama… jadi dia telah tahu?'. _Bahkan dia jadi tidak mempermasalahkan Kakashi yang tidak memangilnya sensei lagi.

"Kakashi Haruno! Kau fikir itu lucu?" Kata kakashi lagi, tampaknya tidak sabar dengan sakura yang diam.

'_Kakashi Haruno?'_ Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "apa maksudmu?"

"Kali ini aku tidak suka Sakura. Kau tidak bisa merubah namaku, Aku HATAKE, Sakura."

"Mengubah nama? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mengubah nama? Kenapa kau menyebut Kakashi Haruno? Siapa Kakashi Haruno" Tanya Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi kakashi yang memojokkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Kakashi, nadanya jauh lebih pelan sekarang. Sakura mengeleng pelan, memandang mata onyx yang juga ikut melembut. "OTOUSAN!" Geram Kakashi kasar.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kakashi Haruno. Pria berambut duren itu menyebutku dengan nama Kakashi Haruno. Ini pasti ulah Otousan." Katanya, kedua tangannya kini mengepal, matanya tidak semarah tadi, tapi reaksi tubuhnya jauh lebih keras sekarang.

"APA? MAKSUDMU MINATO SAMA? Ta..tapi.. tapi.. kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami-sama… mana ada seorang pria yang mengikuti nama keluarga istrinya?"

Deg.

Darah Sakura menyusut dari kepalanya. "A..Aku bukan istrimu." Kata Sakura bergetar.

"Maksudku, Kau wanita, jadi kalau kita menikah—"

"Kita tidak akan menikah!" Sakura memotong ucapan Kakashi, dia bersyukur Kakashi masih belum tahu. Jadi jangan sampai pria itu tahu sekarang.

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas aku tidak mau mengikuti nama keluargamu."

Sakura terdiam, berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak mengikuti? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita buat semua orang menganggap bahwa Haruno itu benar-benar keluargamu, toh tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya Kakashi Hatake, kita katakan saja kalau kau Aniikiku." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Aniiki? Pink Dan Perak? Kau fikir ada yang akan percaya? Kita sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan." Kata Kakashi dengan sedikit tawa meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu, kau sepupuku.. Oh, tapi Neji dan Hinata begitu mirip. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura malah jadi panik sekarang.

"Pinjam ponselmu." Kakashi mengulurkan tangan besarnya kearah Sakura.

"Ha? Apa?" Sakura mundur selangkah.

"Kau punya nomor ponselnya Otousan kan? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kata Kakashi lagi, masih tetap dengan tangan terulur.

'_bicara dengan otousannya? Dan Sakumo jiisan akan bilang nama Kakashi diubah karna aku adalah calon istrinya. Oh, tidak.' _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Aku pinjam sebentar Sakura." Seru Kakashi, mulai hilang kesabaran –lagi–.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam sekejap, alis matanya bertaut erat."Kenapa? aku cuma ingin bicara dengan otousanku."

"Kau tidak bisa bicara dengan otousanmu. Dia melarang itu." Kata Sakura beralasan, dan itu ada benarnya. Dibuku catatan –yang diberikan Sakumo jiisan– itu dikatakan bahwa Kakasi tidak boleh menghubungi Sakumo jiisan kecuali lewat Sakura. Berarti disini Sakura punya kuasa untuk melarang itukan?.

"Aku tidak peduli, dia otousanku, aku anaknya dan aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kakashi mulai terlihat marah.

"Tidak bisa!" Seru Sakura keras. Dia mulai was-was dengan atmosfer diruangan itu. Dia melirik pintu yang tertutup sekejap, kemudian melirik Kakashi yang tampak akan bicara.

"Pinjamkan ponselmu secara baik-baik atau— Hey…"

Belum selesai Kakashi bicara, Sakura telah meraih gagang pintu dan bersiap membukanya. Namun gerakannya berhenti saat tangan Kakashi menepis tangannya dari gagang pintu, menarik tubuh kecilnya dan memojokkannya didinding disamping pintu.

"Jangan kabur dariku Sakura. Cepat dimana ponselmu."Kata Kakashi dengan suara yang terdengar mengancam.

Jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat membuat jantung Sakura berdetak cepat tak terkendali. Wajah tampan itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, kedua tangan besar berada didinding di samping kedua sisi kepalanya. Udara hangat yang berhembus dari Kakashi membuatnya bergidik, menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam darahnya. Perlahan tangannya meraih sesuatu disaku roknya, menarik benda kotak itu pelan-pelan.

'_Tidak.'_ Gerakan sakua berhenti. _'Jangan sampai dia tahu. Tidak sekarang.'_

'Sret..'

"Nani…" Sakura begitu terkejut saat tangan besar itu menarik tangannya dari saku roknya dengan cepat hingga ponselnya terpelanting keudara dan…

'Hap' Kakashi menangkapnya.

Sakura terpaku melihat adegan yang terlihat –sangat– Keren itu, gerakan Kakashi yang begitu cepat, kesigapan pria itu menangkap benda pink miliknya dan senyum kemenangan yang tersungging didepan wajahnya. Sakura mengerjap, saat dia pulih dari kebekuannya, Kakashi telah duduk dibalik mejanya, memencet-mencet ponsel pink Sakura dengan kecepatan extra.

"Berikan ponselku." Sakura menghampirinya cepat dan berusaha merebut ponsel itu, namun lagi-lagi gerakan Kakashi begitu sigap. Dengan mudahnya dia mengerakkan tangannya menghindari tangan Sakura tanpa mengerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. "Kau tidak bisa membuka-buka ponselku. Itu tidak sopan." Kata Sakura geram, tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai tangan Kakashi.

"Dan kau tak bisa melarangku berbicara dengan otousanku. Itu tidak manusiawi." Kata Kakashi santai."Hey, nomor otousanku kau simpan dengan nama apa? Kenapa tidak ada Sakumo atau Hatake disini?" Tanya Kakashi, memandang Sakura sekilas kemudian kembali keponsel itu dan masih mengerak-gerakkan tangannya menghindari tangan Sakura.

"Berikan!" Seru Sakura geram karna belum juga berhasil meraih ponselnya, jangankan meraih, menyentuhnya saja tidak.

"Dimana nomor Otousanku." Kakashi mulai terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tidak menyimpannya." Kata Sakura asal. _'kami-sama jangan sampai dia tahu.'_

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Ototusanku Sakura, OTOUSAN—"

"Haruno-san. Sedang apa kalian?" Sebuah suara lain diantara mereka.

Sakura memandang kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata semerah rubi tengan berdiri disana. "Urusan keluarga!" kata Sakura geram karna kedatangan sensei cantik itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari acara 'merebut ponsel', ditambah lagi wanita itu memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan yang sama. _'Haruno-san!'_ Kami-sama…

"Oh, Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu tentang rapat perkenalanmu Haruno-sa.. maksudku Kakashi Haruno-san. Sepuluh menit lagi datanglah ke Aula."

"Baiklah. Arigatou… siapa namamu?" Tanya Kakashi, meski matanya tertuju pada wanita itu, tangannya masih dengan lincah menghindari tangan Sakura.

"Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai." Kata kurenai, senyum lembut tersunging dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, Arigatou Kurenai." Kata Kakashi matanya kini kembali kegerakan tangan Sakura.

"Iyah, Aku pamit… um… kalian terlihat tidak seperti saudara, tapi seperti pasangan yang tengah bercinta." Kata kurenai, senyum geli mengantikan senyum lembut dibibirnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, pria berambut perak dan gadis berambut pink itu mulai mengumpulkan konsentrasinya dan melihat posisi mereka sakarang. Kami sama.. Kurenai benar. Mereka tampak seperti… Kakashi yang duduk bersandar dikursinya dengan tangan terangkat keatas mengacungkan ponsel pink Sakura dan posisi Sakura yang –sangat parah– dengan sebelah lutut diatas paha Kakashi dan kaki lainnya berjingkat di lantai, sebelah tangan di bahu Kakashi sementara tangan yang lain terulur keatas kearah tangan Kakashi.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan saat itulah dia melihat kesempatan saat Kakashi masih membeku.

'Hap'

Dengan sekali sentakan Sakura meraih ponselnya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Hey…" Lagi-lagi Kakashi menepis tangannya dari gagang pintu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, kenapa pria itu bergerak begitu cepat? Dan kenapa posisi mereka kembali seperti ini. Dengan Sakura yang tersudut didinding dan kedua tangan Kakashi menguncinya dikedua sisi kepalanya. Bahkan tubuh mereka lebih merapat sekarang.

"Berikan ponselnya." Bisik Kakashi, yang anehnya mampu membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Ti.. Tidak akan. Ini ponselku." Balas Sakura gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, entah mengapa dia merasa -dia benci mengatakan ini- tidak berdaya. Sakura mengenggam erat ponsel ditangannya yang kini gemetar diperutnya.

"Berikan." Bisik Kakashi lagi, tangan kanannya mulai turun kearah tangan Sakura. Menyusuri kulit halus Sakura dengan kemampuan alamiahnya sebagai pemikat.

"Tidak." Kata Sakura susah payah menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan memberikannya?" tangan Kakashi mulai mencapai punggung tangannya.

"TID—"

'Sreeek..'

'_Sial.'_ Runtuk Sakura dalam hati. Sakura yang awalnya mencoba melakukan apa yang Kakashi lakukan sebelumnya dengan mengerak-gerakkan tangannya menghindari Kakashi kini harus menyesali perbuatannya karna baru sedikit bergerak, tangan Kakashi dengan tangkas meraih tangannya dan kini menahannya tepat diatas kepalanya, dan tubuh besar itu makin merapat ditubuhnya, sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas menekan dada bidang Kakashi, mencoba mendorong, dan mencari jarak yang lebih. "Lepaskan aku." Geramnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan ponselmu, Sakura… hanya lima menit… aku janji." Kata Kakashi, yang kali ini benar-benar terdengar memohon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menelfonkannya untukmu." Kata Sakura, mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Otousanku Sakura, Kenapa kau begitu gigih tidak mengijinkanku." Kata Kakashi, nada frustasi sedikit terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Aku…" Sakura semakin gugup, tangan Kakashi di pergelangan tangannya kini mulai merayap ke telapak tangannya. "Tidak bisa." Sakura mengenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat.

"Sakura Sensei, Aku mohon… pinjamkan ponselmu padaku." Kata Kakashi, kedua matanya menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

"Sakura!" kembali terdengar suara yang tidak berasal dari Kakashi ataupun Sakura. Keduanya bersamaan memandang kepintu –lagi– dan kali ini sosok yang berdiri ditengah pintu membuat jantung Sakura berhenti seketika.

Mata hijau pucat memandangnya terluka, membuatnya ikut merasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Tatapan yang terasa lebih tajam dari panah yang bisa menembus hatinya. Sakura mengeleng pelan, seakan itu bisa membuat pandangan terluka itu hilang dari mata hijau pucat didepannya.

"Kau Sabaku No Gaara ya?" Tanya Kakashi, suara itu seakan berasal dari tempat yang begitu jauh bagi Sakura dan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, matanya masih belum lepas dari emerald Sakura. "Ini berkas kelas sepuluh dan sebelas milik Ibiki-sensei yang sensei minta." Kata Gaara datar. Melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura, menunduk, kemudian berjalan pelan kearah meja Kakashi dan meletakkan setumpuk map yang tengah dibawanya.

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi sensei." Geram Sakura, suaranya bergetar hebat. Matanya terasa begitu panas menatap punggung Gaara didepannya.

Entah berdasarkan naluri, atau karna atmosfer dalam ruangan itu yang jadi sangat menegangkan, atau karna suara Sakura yang kali ini terdengar berbeda Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

Gaara berbalik, dan sekali lagi mata hijau pucat itu menatap emerald Sakura, sebelum kemudian memandang mata onyx yang tak jauh dari emerald Sakura. "Saya permisi sensei." Dia membungkuk lalu berjalan kearah pintu disamping Sakura dengan cepat.

-TBC-

Kyah!~~ mulei deh adegan penyiksaan terhadap gaara *tewas dihisap pasir*

Eh, Lhyn baru nyadar deh kalo ternyata Lhyn itu jarang ngasih –TBC– di akhir chaps. Haduh… Parah neh Lhyn. Ckckck…

Readers…. Plish Rifyu yah? Pede meternya Lhyn mulai menurun neh… Jadi Plish beri Lhyn Kritik, saran, dukungan, Flame, atau apapun yang bisa bikin Lhyn lebih baik lagi dalam melanjutkan Fic ini.

Gomen Kalo ngerepoti.

Arigatou Gozaimazu…

Akhir Kata :

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan… Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi umat yang menjalankannya. Lhyn minta Maaf kalou secara sengaja atou tidak sengaja, langsung atou tidak langsung Lhyn menyakitin, nyebelin, ngeBTin, N' Nimbulin Uneg2 dihati kalian.

Mohon Maafin Lhyn Yah…

*akhir 'kata' kok banyak banget? Ini mah akhir paragraph!*


	4. The first lesson

Arigatou Gozaimazu for… :

Merai Alixya Kudo, Riichan LuvHiru, Ayano Hatake, gieyoungkyu, aya-na rifa'i, Cielheart Ie'chan, chiSa Kiro'YoiD, Kaminari to Mizu, Awan Hitam

Ini surat cinta dari Lhyn… ngelempar amplop warna pink ke Akun mereka, Arigatou… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Balesan buat yg gag log in :

Sakura chan datang lagii: Iyah gomen2 di TBC in abis udah stuck dicitu ce? Tadinya belom dapet ide wat reaksinya gaara, Arigatou dah rifyu lagi…

Zie-rainC0ol: Arigatou Zie-san, Iyah Apdet Silahkan baca eyah? Arigatou dah rifyu..  
Mokochange : Arigatou dah Rifyu…Iyah apdet!

Hatake Lerina: Arigatou Lerina-san, Iyah apdet… Arigatou dah Rifyu..

CheeryBheery : Gomen ngegantung… iyah ini lanjut. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Fun-Ny Chan : gag papa fun-Ny chan, gag telat kok… Arigatou dah rifyu, Kakashi disini umur 20 tahun, Gomen Lhyn ngubah usia Kakashi seenak udel Lhyn, Tapi Gomen2 lagi, kalo soal gag nyakitin Gaara…Lhyn gag janji *lagi2 disabaku sousou* Arigatou dah rifyu…

Chocopie : typo? Mana? Mana?Mana? *clingak/u Gaje* Ouch… ternyata… masih banyak typonya! Haduh… gomen2 ya Cho… Arigatou dah rifyu, arigatou dah ngingeti…

Violet7orange : Alasan knp nama Kakashi bisa diubah Cuma papah Sakumo *Sakumo : aib punya anak kaya kamu!* doank yang teu… itu bakal di jelasin nanti2.. Arigatou dah rifyu…

ILA : Huaduh, Lhyn jadi bingung jawabnya *dibakar Ila* yang pertama *plak-dikira pancasila?* Fic ini kan pake jalur AU jadi map banget ya Ila kalo gag nyambung ama kakashi versi Om Masashi (baca:Asli), trus Ila-chan *Plak-manggil seenaknya* di Fic ini Kakashi emang rada Out Of Character, Gomen kalo kakashinya Nylempang jauh dari Aslinya… Um… kalo ila pengen baca Fic yg Kakashinya gag nyempang jauh, Ila coba baca Dilema Antara Hatake, Haruno, dan Uchiha punya kak Awan Hitam deh.. atou Fic punya Author lain yang gag pake jalur AU, Arigatou dah baca n' Rifyu Fic Lhyn, Moga gag mengecewakan ya? *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Lita-chan :Lhyn niatnya mau ngeluarin satu atou dua Chara cewe yang suka ama Kakashi, Kakashikan tampan gag ketulungan jadi aneh kalo gag ada yang naksir dia…*KAKA-KOI.. ngegamblok di lengen kakashi* Arigatou dah rifyu…

Silver Queen: Arigatou Silver-san…Ini Lhyn apdet, selamat membaca ya?

Heiress Hinata : Ndapapa Nee-chan, yang penting rifyu lagi hehe.. Gaara belom kesiksa banget lho nee… masih banyak siksaan buat gaara menghadang didepan *digiles tank diatas paku ama Gaara* Arigatou atas pujian nee-chan, Sasuke Lhyn munculin sbg sahabat ajah buat sakura, abis susah ngebujuk *?* Sasuke setelah kejadian di 2nd sakura. *Kebakar amaterasu* Request Lhyn terima ya, tapi tunggu ide muncul yah Nee? Arigatou dah rifyu…

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Naruo©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Sakura berlari mengejar sosok yang berjalan terburu-buru menjauh dari ruangan Kakashi, Hatinya terasa pilu mengingat pandangan itu. Dia merasa sakit, karna dia tahu dia telah menyakiti hati pria berambut merah bata itu.

"Gaara." Sakura meraih tangan pria itu, nafasnya sedikit terengah.

Gaara berbalik dan memandangnya. Pandangan yang masih menyiratkan kepedihan seperti sebelumnya. Sakura mengernyit merasakan sesuatu didadanya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan bodoh, karna dia tahu benar arti pandangan mata itu padanya.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat, hijau pucat masih menatap hijau cemerlang.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan itu. Hatinya terasa dicengkram tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Sakura."

"Gaara aku… maksudku itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Itu seperti yang aku lihat." Katanya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk Gaara, yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang sebenarnya, tadi aku dan Kakashi hanya sedang berebut ponsel, dia bersikeras ingin menelfon otousannya dan aku tidak mengijinkannya." Seru Sakura sedikit keras. Dia benci hal ini, dia benci bila Gaara merasa sakit olehnya.

"Masih dua tahun lagi hingga hari perjodahan kalian dimulai, masih sekitar enam tahun lagi hingga kau mendapatkan gelar sarjanamu dan menikah dengannya. Tapi baru dua hari kalian bertemu dan aku merasa dia telah mengambilmu dariku…" Kata Gaara, matanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang menunduk menghindarinya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu mendongak. "Itu tidak benar Gaara." Sakura berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mencengkram hatinya, tuduhan Gaara benar-benar terasa bagai cambuk yang menggores isi dadanya. Matanya terasa panas, dia mengeleng pelan lagi. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

"Semoga saja, Sakura." Kata Gaara, tangan putihnya terangkat dan mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. "Aku belum siap kehilanganmu Sakura, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak akan pernah siap." Katanya menatap emerald itu dalam-dalam, seolah tahu gejolak tidak mengenakkan dalam diri Sakura dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Gaara…" lirih Sakura, mengenggam tangan besar yang mengusap pipinya, memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu.

"Sakura, Kau belum makankan? Ino dan yang lain masih menunggumu dikantin, mungkin sebaiknya kau kesana." Kata Gaara, tangannya perlahan turun dan melepaskan sentuhannya.

Sakura membuka mata dan memandang pria itu dengan sedikit kecewa, dia tidak suka pria itu melepaskan sentuhannya dan kemudian kekecewaan itu semakin membesar saat matanya masih melihat pandangan terluka dalam mata itu. "Kita kesana bersama?" tanyanya berusaha bodoh, karna dia tahu maksud Gaara memintanya kekantin adalah agar pria itu bisa menenangkan hatinya disuatu tempat tanpa Sakura.

Gaara menggeleng pelan sesuai dugaannya. "Aku akan kekelas, ada beberapa PR yang belum sempat kukerjakan." Jawaban yang juga sama dengan perkiraannya.

Sakura tersenyum lemah, senyum yang lebih menyiratkan kekecewaan hatinya dari pada kebahagiaan. Lalu mengangguk lemah.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Sisa pelajaran disekolahnya terasa sangat menyiksanya. dia sama sekali tidak menyimak satu katapun yang diucapkan Kakuzu sensei yang mengajar Accounting ataupun interaksi yang terdengar menyenangkan antara sensei baru yang mengajar bahasa inggris dengan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Seluruh teman-temannya yang berarti tidak termasuk Sakura sendiri karna Sakura bukan 'temannya' melainkan 'dirinya'.

Yang ada dalam fikiran Sakura saat itu hanya pria berambut semerah bata yang dia yakin juga tengah memikirkannya, meski beberapa kali dia memandang sebal pada pria berambut perak yang kini tengah duduk diatas meja sensei sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Chouji yang tengah bercerita panjang lebar tentang otousannya.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak tengah sebal pada pria yang telah membuat Gaara marah padanya dia pasti akan memuji kemampuan mengajar Kakashi yang melakukan pendekatan secara emosional pada murid-muridnya. Tapi sekarang dia sedang teramat sebal pada pria berambut perak yang masih tersenyum itu. Senyum yang membuatnya jengkel, dan senyum yang membuatnya heran karna sebagian besar gadis-gadis a.k.a kecuali Sakura terpesona.

"Gaara…" hela Sakura pelan. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan sebalnya dari pria perak itu menuju keseekor burung gereja yang tengah hinggap didahan pohon oak didekat jendela disampingnya. Dia menopang dagunya dan mengamati dengan seksama burung kecil yang tengah berloncat-loncatan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Terlihat begitu bebas, tanpa beban.

"Sakura…" Ino menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hem, ada apa Ino?" tanyanya malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari burung kecil itu.

"Kakashi sensei bertanya padamu." Kata Ino masih dengan sangat pelan.

Kali ini Sakura mengerakkan lehernya, tapi bukan untuk memandang Ino melaikan pada sesosok berambut perak yang tengah memandangnya dari meja sensei.

"Sorry, sir?"

"Sakura, can you tell me about your mom?" Tanya Kakashi mengulang pertanyaannya.

'_Sensei tapi bodoh'_ pikir Sakura, dia tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "You are my cousin, I'm sure you know anything about my mom." Jawabnya malas-malasan.

Dan sebagian besar teman-temannya tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

'_Sial'_ Kakashi meruntuk dalam hati. Dia menatap lekat-lekat emerald yang juga menatapnya, dan dia yakin arti tatapan itu berarti 'meremehkan.'. Kakashi memutar otak, niatnya mencari tahu tentang identitas Sakura yang masih terasa misterius baginya malah menjadi senjata makan tuan.

"OK. Well, you right. I know Anything About your family, so tell me abour your…boyfriend."

BINGO!

Kakashi yakin kali ini pertanyaannya benar-benar bermutu. Sakura tidak bisa mengelak untuk tidak menjawab ini, dan dia tak perlu merasa penasaran lagi tentang hubungan antara Sabaku no Gaara dengan Sakura.

WAIT!

Tapi kenapa dia perlu merasa penasaran? Bukankan itu bukan urusannya? Kalau pun tadi mereka benar-benar bertengkar setelah keluar dari ruangannya itu juga bukan urusannya kan?

"I LOVE HIM!" Seru Sakura singkat bernada final dan mata emerald itu masih menatapnya 'meremehkan.'

'_CIH! Pintar juga kepala pinknya.'_ Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa ingin tahu Kakashi dan paling sialnya jawaban singkat itu membuatnya tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Sakura karna setiap murid hanya dia tanyai satu kali, tidak lucu kalau Kakashi bertanya ketiga kalinya pada Sakura.

Akhirnya Kakashi memilih untuk membiarkan senyum 'meremehkan' itu tetap berada dibibir itu dan beralih kekepala lain, kali ini tatapannya tertuju pada kepala berambut hitam yang mirip pantat ayam, Kakashi memandang wajah itu.

'_Tampan. Dingin. Angkuh. Tidak bisa diremehkan.'_ Batin Kakashi menilai.

Jari-jari putih Kakashi kembali menyusuri sebuah buku besar ditangannya, lalu mencari-cari foto sang murid. Sebuah foto kecil yang menampilkan gambar yang begitu mirip dengan murid itu terdapat di bagian bawah.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, jadi dia seorang Uchiha ya?'_

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Bell akhir pelajaran berbunyi tepat setelah Suigetsu menyelesaikan jawabannya tentang ikan peliharaannya. Beberapa anak yang belum sempat ditanyai oleh Kakashi terdengar mengeluh pelan.

"Ino aku duluan." Seru Sakura setelah selesai merapikan seluruh isi tasnya.

"Cepat sekali, mau kemana?" Tanya gadis pirang yang tengah perapikan rambut pirangnya.

"Gaara." Jawab Sakura dingkat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ino dibangkunya. Membungkuk kilat saat melewati meja yang masih ditempati Kakashi yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kekelas Gaara yang berada diujung koridor lantai dua itu. Tas di pinggangnya bergerak sesuai dengan irama langkah kakinya. Sakura sampai dikelas itu saat Hidan sensei membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalamnya. Sensei keagamaan itu tersenyum sedikit saat melihatnya dan Sakura membalas senyum itu lebih lebar sambil membungkuk singkat.

Sakura memandang kedalam kelas, matanya tertuju pada sesosok berambut merah yang masih duduk dibangkunya. Sakura melirik bangku panjang yang berdiri didepan kelas itu, kemudian berjalan pelan dan duduk diatasnya.

Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menganggu Sakura. Ini memang bukan pertengkaran pertama mereka sejak mulai berpacaran lima bulan yang lalu. Dan setiap pertengkaran terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Dia tidak suka merasakan perasaan ini didalam hatinya, dia tidak suka melarut-larutkan masalah, dia lebih suka menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Hey."

Sakura berpaling kekiri dan melihat rambut merahnya yang jatuh lembut menutupi keningnya, Sakura tersenyum sedikit dan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap pria itu. "Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya saat melihat pancaran hangat kembali terlihat dimata itu.

Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Mau kekantin? Aku lapar." Katanya masih dengan senyum simpulnya yang begitu lembut.

"Haha.. itu karna kau tidak makan saat istirahat tadi. Jangan biasakan membiarkan perut lapar, memangnya kau bisa konsentrasi memikirkan pelajaran kalau perutmu lapar?" Seru Sakura lebih ceria sekarang.

"Memangnya aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran atau perut lapar kalau aku terus memikirkanmu?" sahut Gaara datar, lalu meraih tangannya dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

Sakura hanya mengikuti gerakan Gaara dengan wajah memerah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat namun nyaman. Sejak mengenal Gaara saat di Junior high School, Gaara bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengatakan kata-kata manis. Kalimatnya selalu datar, tidak ceria seperti Naruto atau sedingin Sasuke, dua sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Gaara pribadi yang simple, tidak segamblang Naruto atau semisterius Sasuke. Dia akan mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya, tidak meneriakkannya seperti Naruto atau memendamnya dalam dalam seperti Sasuke. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura menyukai bahkan mencintai pria ini. Bersama Gaara dia tak perlu berusaha menahan ledakan-ledakan perasaan seperti saat bersama Naruto, atau mencoba menebak-nebak saat bersama Sasuke hingga membuatnya stress hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Tapi, dia yakin dia akan tetap mencintai Gaara meskipun dia tidak menemukan hal itu dalam diri pria berambut merah ini, tapi dia senang bisa menemukannya.

"Ada rencana khusus hari ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya yang hampir habis. Gaara juga telah hampir menghabiskan roti udang dan jus jeruknya.

"Sasuke mengajak mendiskusikan strategi untuk melewan team oto dipertandingan sebulan lagi." Jawab Gaara setelah menelan potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Hem.." respon Sakura. diskusi strategi adalah hal yang sangat menarik dilihat, karna hanya dalam kesempatan itulah kau bisa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan kapten tim basket Konoha High School berbicara panjang lebar dengan penuh semangatnya. "Dimana kalian akan melakukannya?"

"Di tempatmu." Jawab Gaara singkat, yang dimaksud 'ditempatmu' adalah tempat dimana Sakura bekerja part time. "Mungkin bisa menyempatkan makan malam bersamamu nanti." Dia memandang Sakura meminta –setidaknya–kesediaan.

Sakura menimbang, dia agak tidak suka kalau Gaara memintanya makan malam bersama. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak suka jika Gaara dan teman-temannya memutuskan makan malam bersamanya yang jam makan malamnya tidak pernah sama setiap malam. Sakura harus bergilir untuk istirahat makan malam dengan teman-temannya yang bekerja di café itu dan juga setidaknya menunggu café cukup lenggang untuk makan malam.

"Kalaupun kau tidak mau, aku yakin Naruto bisa memaksamu." Kata Gaara santai saat jawaban Sakura tak kunjung terdengar.

"Kau selalu saja senang kalau Naruto memaksaku." Gerutu Sakura memandang Gaara tajam.

"Karna aku sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa memaksamu." Jawab Gaara masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Aku pikir karna kau senang menertawakan kami." Sakura bersungut.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Karna kadang tingkah kalian sangat lucu." Dia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Mungkin sesekali aku harus merekam adegan kau memukul kepalanya, agar aku bisa menunjukannya padamu."

"Itu agar dia berhenti berisik." Jawab Sakura membela diri entah dari siapa.

"Kalau orang lain pasti sudah gegar otak, beruntung Naruto lahir dengan tempurung kepala yang cukup keras." Katanya dengan sebuah cengiran khas Gaara, ceringan pas proporsional, tidak berlebihan seperti Naruto, namun tetap hangat.

"Kau mau mengejekku?" Sakura makin bersungut.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Sudah setengah tiga lebih, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Katanya melirik jam ditangannya. Lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengandeng Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kantin yang telah sepi.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Kakashi kembali melirik jam tangannya kemudian menghela nafas bosan. Sudah empat puluh menit berlalu sejak bell berakhirnya jam sekolah berbunyi dan sudah tiga puluh menit Kakashi duduk disamping sepeda pink yang tampak kecil diantara motor-motor disekitarnya.

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas, namun kali ini lebih berat. Apa gadis itu masih marah padanya? Kakashi sendiri tidak yakin ini salahnya atau bukan, gadis itu yang bersikeras tidak mau memberikan ponselnya, jadi apakah tetap Kakashi yang akan disalahkan bila pacarnya memergoki mereka dalam posisi yang… um… tidak menyenangkan?

Tidak. Itu bukan salahnya kan? Kalau saja kepala pinknya tidak terlalu keras kepala. Hah, tapi salahnya atau bukan, Kakashi yakin gadis itu akan tetap menyalahkannya. Gadis keras kepala yang suka seenaknya seperti dia pasti akan menyalahkannya.

Tapi, lebih dari itu semua Kakashi sendiri -sedikit banyak- merasa bersalah. Saat itu dia seakan kehilangan kendali atas kemampuannya merasa, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kejanggalan saat menyentuh gadis itu, tidak merasa risih, jengah, atau enggan seperti saat Kakashi menyentuh gadis-gadis lain. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Kakashi menyentuh kulit halusnya seakan itu telah menjadi hal yang sewajarnya.

'Klek'

Terdengar suara penyangga sepeda, Kakashi sedikit terkejut melihat gadis itu telah datang dan mulai membelokkan sepedanya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dibawah pohon oak besar kemudian menghampiri gadis itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Sekolah sudah selesai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu." Kata Kakashi kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari kedatangan gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab gadis itu ketus.

"Hufh…" Kakashi menghela nafas lagi. _'masih marah ya?'_ kemudian berjalan mengikuti lanju sepeda itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir. Dia berjalan dua meter dibelakang sepeda Sakura, Bukan tak ingin merendenginya seperti saat berangkat tadi, tapi karna gadis itu yang sepertinya ingin menjaga jarak dengannya, setiap kali Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya maka Sakura akan mempercepat kayuhannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Maaf." Kata Kakashi sedikit lebih keras untuk memastikan Sakura mendengarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura masih dengan ketusnya.

"Hufh…" Kakashi menghela nafas lagi-lagi-. _'Gadis keras kepala.'_ Kakashi memandang punggung yang tertutup rambut pink yang tergerai panjang itu, tubuh kecil yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. _'tapi menarik'_.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sedikit perasaan bersalah mengganjal hatinya, tidak seharusnya dia mengacuhkan Kakashi seperti tadi. Lagi pula masalahnya dengan Gaara telah terselesaikan dengan baik seperti biasa. Hanya perlu memperkuat keyakinan bahwa keduanya saling memiliki. Itu saja.

Tapi rasa kesal juga masih bertahan dihatinya pada pria perak itu. Pria perak yang suka seenaknya saja.

'_mungkin sedikit hukuman perlu'_ batin sakura, ide menarik muncul dikepalanya.

Sakura bangkit, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan pria perak itu tangah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menyantap secup ramen instantnya. Sakura memandang heran pria itu.

"Kau tidak makan disekolah tadi?"

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya, mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen. Sakura duduk disofa yang agak jauh dari pria itu.

"Sepertinya kantin tidak menerima hutang, lagi pula aku tidak suka berhutang." Katanya, sedikit terdengar kikuk.

Mata sakura sedikit melebar, dia lupa kalau kakashi tidak memiliki uang sedikitpun saat ini, lupa kalau hidup kakashi ditanggung jawabkan Sakumo-jiisan padanya. Sakura memandang kakashi dengan pandangan bersalah, dia lupa karna dia tidak terbiasa memberi uang saku pada orang lain. Sakura masih memperhatikan Kakashi yang masih menyantap ramentnya dengan lahap.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberimu uang saku. Tapi, memangnya sekolah tidak memberimu jatah makan siang begitu?" Tanya sakura dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Ada jajanan ringan, tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak minta uang saku pada sensei, mungkin lain kali aku harus membawa ramen, sensei tidak keberatankan aku menghabiskan persediaan ramen sensei jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya?" Tanya kakashi, tidak terdengar adanya emosi apapun dari suara itu. Datar dan sedikit cuek.

"Hufh…" Sakura menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu lain kali akan kubuatkan bekal untukmu." Kata sakura, masih dengan nada menyesalnya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya menghukum kakashi, sepertinya membuat pria itu kelaparan sudah merupakan hukuman yang cukup menyiksa.

"Arigatou, Sakura Sensei." Kata kakashi meletakkan cup ramen yang telah bersih bahkan dari kuah setetespun, kemudian membungkuk rendah. "Gomen membuatmu repot."

"Hah, tumben sekali kau bicara seperti itu?" Seru sakura. "Sudahlah aku mau mandi, aku tidak mau terlambat dan kena marah Choza jiisan." Kata Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

Kakashi memasukkan sekotak obento dan sebotol jus jeruk yang baru saja dibuatkan sakura untuk bekalnya makan malam dikampus nanti kedalam tas gendong hitamnya. kemudian matanya kembali memandang gadis yang kini tengah menuntun sepedanya keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Sakura sensei, apa sulit mengedarai itu?" Tanya kakashi menunjuk sepeda pink sakura dengan pandangannya.

"Ini?" Sakura bertanya ragu, kakashi menganguk pelan. "Tidak sulit, cuma perlu mengatur keseimbangan benda ini saja saat kau menaikinya." Kata sakura dengan nada tertarik. "mau coba?"

Kakashi menimbang-nimbang sedikit, rasanya tidak mungkin dia berjalan kaki kamana-mana. Kalau kesekolah saja sudah cukup membuatnya pagal, Kakashi memandang mata emerald itu ragu-ragu. "Baiklah, akanku coba." Katanya mantap. Kemudian mulai menerima stang kecil sepeda itu, lalu kembali memandang Sakura.

"Begini, kau naik, duduk dikursi ini, kedua tanganmu di sini dan disini, um.. ini sebagai kemudinya, kau tahukan?" Kata sakura mulai memberi pengarahan pada kakashi, sementara Kakashi melakukan apa yang diarahkan gadis itu dengan sedikit canggung. "Bagus juga." Seru sakura dengan sedikit tawa melihat kakashi yang tengah menaiki sepedanya.

"Oke, sensei lalu bagaimana?" Tanya kakashi, dia sendiri ingin menertawai dirinya yang pasti terlihat konyol dengan sepeda pink ini.

"Satu kakimu kau letakkan dipengayuhnya, sebaiknya yang kanan." Seru sakura, kakashi menaikkan kaki kanannya keatas pengayuhnya. "Oh, jangan lupa. Persiapkan jari telujukmu untuk remnya. Ini rem depan, ini rem belakang. Kalau sudah siap kau gerakkan kakimu mengayuh sepedanya perlahan." Kata sakura.

Kakashi mengerakkan kakinya pelan-pelan mengayuh sepeda itu dan perlahan sepedanya pun bergerak. "Wow!" Seru Kakashi saat sepedanya bergerak lambat namun secara teratur meninggalkan sakura yang tetap ditempatnya.

"Bagus Kakashi!" Seru sakura riang. "Sekarang kau coba belokkan sepedanya kembali kesini!"

Kakashi melakukannya, memutar stang kemudinya sedikit-sedikit sambil kakinya masih terus bergerak lambat mengayuh rodanya. "WOW! Menakjubkan!" seru kakashi saat dia tiba kembali ditempat sakura yang tengah tersenyum, membuat kakashi jadi tak yakin kata menakjubkan yang dikeluarkannya tadi dia tujukan untuk pengalaman pertamanya menaiki sepeda atau untuk senyum indah itu.

`sensei to live©Lhyn Hatake`

`TBC dulu yah?`

Kyah~~~~ kakashi naek sepeda!lhyn jadi pengen bikin scene Kakashi boncengin sakura pake sepeda, trus pake backsoundnya galih dan ratnanya Ugh~~~ romantisnya…. Ayank saskey tar kita coba ya? *deathglare dari saskey FC*

Oh eyah… gomen kalo penggunaan bahasa asingnya ada yg ngaco! Maklumin yah readers, nilai bhs ingris lhyn pas-pas-mentok. Judul fic ini ajah salah kan? Harusnya life bukan live… hehehe… aduh,… malu….

Yak! Arigatou buat readers2 yang udah berkenan rifyu. Chaps ini udah selesei, mohon rifyunya lagi yak?


	5. it's Love?

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Lhyn balesin rifyu bagi yang gag log in yah?

Chocopie : Arigatou cho udah ngingetin, typo emang gag bakal lepas dari fic lhyn… lhyn belon teu Saskey bakal dapet peran berarti apa gag, yang jelas dia sebagai sahabat Saku dicini. Arigatou dah rifyu..

Mokochange : Arigatou atas pengertiannya, Lhyn emang kacau dalam bahasa asing, Arigatou dah rifyu…

Sakura chan disini : Iyah pake sepeda PINK! Hehe pasti so sweet banget deh… hu'uh saskey Lhyn jadiin sahabatnya Sakura, coz kayaknya lhyn gag bisa bikin fic tanpa Kakasakusasu tiga itu harus ada! Arigatou dah rifyu…

Zie-rainC0ol :Iyah Apdet, Arigatou dah rifyu… Ganbatte juga!

Heiress Hinata : Iyah Nee-chan.. Gaara-koi Lhyn bikin OOC biar persaingan nantinya lebih seru! Hoho… Arigatou Nee-chan, Lhyn jug aminta maaf kalo lhyn juga salah dalam menjawab rifyu… kali ini baca yang konsen ya? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Lita-chan :Arigatou Lita-chan, di chaps ini kakashi ada suka ada dukanya. *direbus kakashi* iyah Kakashi udah gag dikasih makan ramen lagi kok. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Fun-Ny Chan : Iyah sama2… Arigatou juga dah rifyu… hehehe.. iyah di fic ini Kakashi beln pernah naek sepeda, kasihan ya dia? Udah beruban gitu baru belajar naek sepeda *di timpuk truk ama Kakashi* Arigatou…

ali: iyah gag papa, iyah kakuzukan hoby ngitung uang, kalo hidan terobsesi dewa jasin hehe,,, idenya muncul gitu ajah, rasanya seru juga kalo Akatsuki jadi sensei, OK. Akat suki yang lain bakal lhyn jadiin sensei juga kalo ketemu yang pas. Arigatou dah rifyu lagi….

Arigatou Gozaimazu

N' Arigatou Gozaimazu juga buat :

Riichan LuvHiru, gieyoungkyu, Ayano Hatake, aya-na rifa'i, Cielheart Ie'chan, Violet7orange, Putri D'TechnoLife, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Merai Alixya Kudo, It'sMeRyuki

Surat cinta Lhyn udah mampir di akun kalian…

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Naruo©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas mendapat pandangan itu, dan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, berdentam-dentam gelisah. _'kami-sama… tolong bilang padanya agar jangan menatapku seperti itu.'_ Pandangan itu seakan begitu menyelidik tapi penuh kekaguman membuat Sakura merasakan perutnya bergolak dan pipinya menghangat perlahan.

"Sensei, Ayo naik." Seru Kakashi, masih dengan pandangan yang mendebarkannya.

"Naik? Naik kemana?" Tanya Sakura linglung.

Kakashi melirik bagian belakang sepedanya, kemudian kembali memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Yang benar saja, kau kan baru belajar, aku tidak mau. Aku masih mau hidup!"

Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang mengernyitkan alisnya, sebuah senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya. "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karna jatuh dari sepeda, Ayo sensei, nanti terlambat."

"Bisa mati kalau jatuhnya ditengah jalan saat ada bus yang akan melintas, kau saja yang dibelakang."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mengayuh sepeda untukku." Seru Kakashi. "Ayo naik, aku janji tidak akan membiarkan sepedanya dan kita terjatuh." Katanya sambil masih tersenyum kecil.

Sakura memandang sebuah bantalan putih bermotif kelopak bunga Sakura kecil diatas ban belakang sepedanya dengan ragu. "Aku tidak mau jatuh!" Serunya sebelum naik.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Kakashi santai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura duduk dibagian belakang sepeda itu, membonceng Kakashi. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya sekarang berdetak semakin cepat. Apa ada yang salah dengan hal ini?dia hanya duduk dibelakang pria itu.

"Sensei, mungkin kau perlu pegangan agar tidak terjatuh." Kata Kakashi setengah menggoda.

"Begini cukup, jangan mengharapkan lebih!" seru Sakura tajam, berusaha agar Kakashi tidak mendengar nada gugup yang kini dirasakannya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kakashi dan meremas kaos putihnya.

Kakashi tersenyum lebih lebar lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Perjalanan tudak begitu mulus, beberapa kali sepedanya oleng dan Kakashi segera menahannya dengan kakinya yang panjang. Dan sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus mengomel, mewanti-wanti agar jangan sampai terjatuh, beberapa kali dia menjerit saat sepedanya hampir terperosok ke selokan, ke got, atau menabrak pohon hingga membuat hidung mancungnya menendang punggung keras Kakashi saat Kakashi menarik remnya mendadak.

Tapi bersyukur kami-sama masih memberi mereka umur panjang hingga setangah jam kemudian –dua kali dari waktu yang seharusnya– keduanya sampai di Chery cafe dengan selamat, meski hidung Sakura agak memerah.

Sambil mengerutu Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi yang menggumamkan kata maaf, masuk kedalam café kecil itu melalui pintu belakang. Sementara Kakashi meletakkan sepeda Sakura dibawah pohon sakura besar dan kemudian memandang ragu sebuah bangunan besar yang sekilas ditunjuk Sakura sebagai kampusnya yang baru.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Setelah menganti kaos dan celana pendeknya dengan seragam maid, Sakura bergegas ketempat Ayame yang tengah mempersiapkan hidangan diatas nampan.

"Hay Sakura, sudah datang? Shizune baru saja pergi." Tanya gadis itu ramah. "Hidungmu kenapa merah begitu?"

"Oh, Ini? Sedikit terbentur besi tua." Jawabnya mengusap hidungnya yang masih terasa panas. "Meja berapa?" Tanyanya mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan itu.

"Biar aku saja, mungkin kau harus mengompres itu dengan es." Kata gadis berambut coklat itu lembut.

"Um… baiklah…" Kata Sakura, beranjak mengambil sebuah serbet makan bersih, mengambil beberapa butir es dari kulkas dan menggulungnya dalam serbet yang kemudian dia gunakan sebagai kompres dingin.

Chery café hanya sebuah café kecil yang berada ditempat stategis, terdiri dari sebuah ruangan sebesar sepuluh kali limabelas meter berisi sepuluh meja dengan dua kursi dan lima meja dengan empat kursi, sebuah mini bar yang berbatasan dengan dapur dan toiletnya. Minimalis dan simple kata yang paling pas untuk café ini.

Sakura bekerja disini bersama Teuchi jiisan yang merupakan seorang koki handal, Ayame gadis manis berambut coklat bermata onyx yang sangat manis ramah dan lembut dia keponakan Teuchi jiisan, dan Shizune gadis manis yang berkuliah di Konoha University yang juga bekerja part time di café ini. Sakura dan shizune bekerja bergantian, dari café buka hingga jam empat sore shizune yang bertugas dan setelah jam empat hingga café tutup giliran Sakura yang bertugas.

'klining'

Suara bel pintu berdenting merdu, Sakura memandang kearah pintu dan tampak seorang pria berwajah dingin yang seumuran dengannya. Rambut emonya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri berlawanan dengan pergerakan pandangan mata onyxnya. Sakura tersenyum saat memandang kearah jam didinding putih gading yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Pria itu selalu datang sejam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Hay Sasuke, seperti biasa?" Sapa Sakura pada pria itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit –sangat sedikit– dan mengangguk kecil, kemudian duduk di salah satu meja dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Sakura bergegas kedapur dan mulai membuatkan secangkir kopi tanpa gula untuk pria emo itu. Sakura telah hapal diluar kepala tentang kebiasaan pria ini.

Sejam kemudian Gaara dan Sai datang di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, disusul Naruto dan terakhir Shikamaru, sejurus kemudian terlihat kelima pria itu tampak berdiskusi seru dengan mencorat-coret kertas diatas meja atau memandang penuh perhatian pada net book hitam milik Sasuke, Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan kegiatan kelima remaja pria itu, kecuali sesekali saat suara mereka sedikit melebihi kewajaran.

Lagi pula meski mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pun Sakura yakin dia tidak akan bisa menangkap isinya. Sakura tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang basket kecuali bahwa Gaara terlihat sangat keren saat berada dilapangan.

"Kalian bisa pesan makanan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura, datang kemeja mereka dua jam kemudian saat café telah agak lenggang.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa makan bersama kami." Seru Naruto. "Ayo Sakura-chan, dari tadi kau mondar-mandir terus seperti lift, kau butuh istirahat."

"Baiklah Naruto, cepat kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura galak.

"Ramen ekstra kuah dan jus jeruk." Seru pria blonde itu.

"Kau sudah minum tiga gelas jus jeruk sejak tadi." Kata Sakura mendecak sebal. " Shikamaru?"

"Biasa." Jawab pria itu dengan wajah malasnya yang biasa.

"Sai, Sasuke, dan kau Gaara?"

"Aku juga yang biasa."

"Hn."

"Aku juga yang biasa saja Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil mencatat pesanan keempat teman dan satu pacarnya itu.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi berjalan santai menuju ketempat sepeda pink itu terparkir. Hatinya terasa bosan, kuliah dimana-mana sama saja. Membosankan. Tidak di London, tidak di sama. Tidak, ada satu yang berbeda. Sakura… gadis itu berbeda…

Gadis kecil cerewet yang penuh dengan kejutan, Kakashi belum pernah menemukan yang seperti itu, mungkin dialah satu-satunya yang tidak membosankan di dunia ini.

Hey, tunggu… apa yang kau fikirkan Kakashi?

Kakashi menghela nafas kemudian duduk diatas sepeda pink itu. Pink. Entah kenapa warna itu terasa memenuhi kepalanya. Menyebarkan semacam zat kebutuhan yang membuatnya terus menerus ingin melihat warna itu.

"Hey, Kakashi." Sapa suara yang terasa bergema ditelinga Kakashi, Kakashi berbalik dan mendapati rambut pink yang ditunggunya dan –Kakashi mengernyit tak suka– pria berambut merah yang menggandengnya.

"Yo, Sensei. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Kakashi, mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau serius tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Gaara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari pria perak itu.

"Tidak apa Gaara, tak perlu khawatir. Kau jemput saja Temari-nee, kasihan kalau dia menunggumu terlalu lama." Kata Sakura lembut, memandang pria berambut merah dan membelakangi pria berambut perak.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu, kujemput kau besok pagi." Kata Gaara tangannya terlihat bergerak menautkan jemari mereka.

"Um… Gaara, mungkin besok aku harus berangkat dengan sepeda." Terdengar suara Sakura agak lirih meski Kakashi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh." Kata Gaara singkat. Bahkan tidak bisa disebut kata.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu…" Sakura mengusap pipi Gaara lembut.

Kakashi membuang pandangannya dari kedua pasangan yang hanya berjarak dua-tiga meter darinya itu, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa dicengkram kuat. Rasanya dia jadi ingin menendang sesuatu dengan keras hingga hancur. Kemudian rasa tercengkram itu menyerang dadanya saat dari sudut matanya dia melihat gerakan Gaara yang menunduk kearah Sakura.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

"Kubilang aku tidak mau!" seru Sakura keras saat Kakashi memaksanya untuk membonceng lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa sensei? kitakan selamat."

"Hidungku Kakashi! Aku mengompresnya sejam penuh." Geram Sakura, memandang tajam mata onyx gelap itu. Sambil jari kecilnya menunjuk ketempat dimana hidung mancungnya berada.

Kakashi berlahan mendekatinya, dan Sakura kembali merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Jantungnya berdebar tak wajar saat perlahan tangan besar itu terangkat dan menyentuh pipi dan garis rahangnya. Hangat. Mata emeraldnya seakan membeku saat memandang mata onyx yang begitu dekat. Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan memanas saat tangan Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya. "ma—mau apa kau?" Sakura gemetar saat perlahan wajah itu menunduk.

"Hidung sensei memang memerah, tapi sepertinya bukan cuma hidung, seluruh wajah sensei memerah, apa memang sesakit itu ya?" Kakashi bertanya khawatir seolah sama sekali tidak menyadari kegugupan gadis didepannya.

"I—itu.. sudah lebih baik sekarang." Sakura mencoba menghindar, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan wajahnya memerah karna posisi mereka yang membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku jalan kaki saja." Kata Kakashi, kini mundur dari posisinya. Kemudian berjalan pelan mendahului Sakura yang masih belum mengusai keadaan. "Hey sensei, ayo cepat!" Seru Kakashi.

Sakura mengerjap, untuk sesaat kesadarannya hilang kemudian tanpa dia sadarinya sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. _'Kami-sama… yang barusan itu apa?'_

Sakura bergegas menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menyusul Kakashi. Pria itu berjalan santai dengan tangan tersembunyi disaku celananya. Rambut peraknya sesekali berkilau saat terkena lampu jalanan atau sorot mobil yang memewati mereka.

"Sensei, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya suara bariton Kakashi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kearah wajah tampan yang berjalan disampingnya sekejap lalu kembali kejalan lagi."Kau Sembilan tahun di London, itu artinya saat kau berangkat aku baru berusia sekitar enam tahu, memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari ingatan anak berusia enam tahun?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kau seperti tidak asing untukku. Apa kita punya hubungan keluarga?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura berfikir sekejap jantungnya kembali berdetak tak wajar saat mendengar _'kau seperti tak asing bagiku'_ dari Kakashi. "Tidak." Jawabnya memutuskan. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan kekerabatan apapun dengan keluargamu."

"Kau aneh."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura cepat. Sudah terlalu banyak yang mengatainya _'aneh'_.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu." Sangah Kakashi seakan dia tahu apa yang difikirkan Sakura "Kehidupan sensei memang aneh. Kebiasaan sensei, sensei sendiri seperti mistery, tapi yang paling aneh adalah hubungan sensei dengan otousanku, aku mengenal otousanku dan dia bukan orang yang banyak berhubungan dengan wanita." Kata Kakashi memandang Sakura sekilas.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau aku calon Kaasan barumu kan?" Tanya Sakura, sepintas fikiran konyol itu muncul.

Kakashi tetawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Sensei lebih pantas jadi istriku dari pada jadi istri Otousanku."

"Ke—kenapa begitu?" Sakura yakin wajahnya kembali memerah saat ini, untung saja pandangan pria itu terfokus pada jalanan didepan mereka.

"Sensei tahu kalau Otousanku sudah memilihkan calon istri untukku?" Tanya Kakashi datar.

Deg.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak dengan cepat. "I..iyah…" jawab Sakura, batinnya mengatakan bahwa jujur adalah yang terbaik saat ini. "Kau tidak berfikir kalau gadis itu aku kan?" Tanyanya gugup dan cemas.

Kakashi kembali tertawa kecil. "Aku memang memikirkan itu." Jawab Kakashi santai, kemudian berpaling untuk melihat Sakura yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya dengan wajah memerah, pandangan keduanya bertemu singkat. "Sensei, kenapa sensei terlihat gugup begitu, sensei bukan benar-benar gadis itukan?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit terdengar nada menyelidik dan sebagian besar dengan nada guraunya.

"Bukan-bukan aku, aku memang tahu itu tapi bukan aku." Jawab Sakura berbohong. Tapi entah kenapa berbohong pada Kakashi kali ini rasanya berbeda dari beberapa kebohongannya sebelumnya. Kali ini terasa menyesakkan.

"Oh." Gumam Kakashi.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

'_BODOH!' _runtuk Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa bodoh telah menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura, bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang baru kelas sepuluh KHS adalah gadis yang dicalonkan otousannya?

Lagi pula sejak kapan Kakashi perduli dengan hal itu? Bukankan dia sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu, bukankah seharusnya hatinya telah mati bersama gadis yang dicintainya? Kenapa sekarang dia berharap…berharap Sakura adalah gadis itu? Berharap Sakura bisa membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta.

"Um… Kakashi… maaf, tapi apa boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mau ditunangkan dengan gadis yang belum kau kenal?" Tanya Sakura begitu lirih.

Kakashi memandang Sakura sekejap."Aku bukan Mau tapi bukan juga Menolak." Jawab Kakashi.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menerima hal itu, Otousannya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menerima atau menolak. Lagi pula, rasanya sama saja dia akan menikah dengan siapa, dengan wanita mana nantinya. Hatinya tetaplah telah terkubur bersama jasad Rin-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Aku fikir akan sama saja."

Yah, sama saja. Gadis manapun sama saja. Dia tetap tidak akan bisa mencintai gadis lain lagi. Dia telah terlanjur melakukan kesalahan itu. Kesalahan terlalu mencintai seorang gadis, hingga saat gadis itu pergi Kakashi tak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu cinta.

Puluhan, tidak.. Ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam, tak pernah ada seorang pun yang mampu menghidupkan kembali apa yang telah mati dalam dirinya. Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang mampu membuatnya bertahan lebih dari satu malam,. adi pada akhirnya dia toh akan tetap menikah dengan gadis yang tidak dicintainya. Entah yang dipilihnya sendiri atau yang dipilihkan Otousannya.

Sama Saja.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura mengerjap perlahan saat samar-samar dia mendengar suara dering wekernya yang semakin lama-semakin terdengar jelas. Sakura menguap lebar lalu merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, lalu bangkit dan memandang kejendelanya yang masih terlihat gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya kebiruan yang masuk melalui kaca jendelanya yang memang tidak tertutup tirai.

Ini sabtu pagi yang tampak menjanjikan kesenangan bagi Sakura. Sabtu pertamanya sejak Kakashi mulai tinggal dirumahnya selasa yang lalu. Hari sabtu yang menyenangkan karna tak perlu pergi kesekolah dan tak perlu pergi ke café, dan Sakura bisa mengerjakan beberapa kegiatan lain yang jauh lebih menenangkan dari semua harinya sepanjang minggu.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya -masih dengan menguap lebar- dan keluar dari kamarnya, dan pada saat bersamaan pintu kamar disampingnya juga terbuka, Sakura memalingkah wajahnya kearah pintu itu dan menyesal melakukan itu saat dia kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas. Seorang pria berambut perak berwajah tampan dengan tubuh topless dan bagian bawah hanya mengenakan boxer pendek yang tengah menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat otot-otot dadanya tertarik dan yang pasti mampu membuat Lhyn tepar, meski Sakura hanya memerah.

"Ohayou sensei, sudah bangun?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya –gatal? Mungkin–*digiles Kakashi*

"I –iyah, tumben sudah bangun Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah pagi hari itu.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karna sudah terbiasa kau bagunkan sepagi ini!" jawabnya santai. "Hey sensei, bagaimana kalau kita jogging pagi ini? Tak perlu kesekolah, jadi kita bisa beres-beres rumah lebih siang. Kau mau?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, heran. Bukan karna ajakan itu, Sakura sering diajak Ino, atau Gaara, atau Naruto dan Sasuke jogging di hari sabtu atau minggu. Yang aneh adalah kalau pria yang suka bangun telat hari ini mengajaknya jogging.

"Jogging itu baik untukmu, kau kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ayo sensei." Kakashi terdengar membujuk. Aneh sekali.

Sakura memandang pria itu. Pertumbuhan ya? Huh, tinggi Sakura memang tak mencapai bahu Kakashi, dan dia juga lebih pendek dari ino, tapi bukan berarti dia pendekkan? "Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau juga, ganti baju!" seru Sakura, sedetik kemudian dia melihat senyum tipis terlukis indah dibibir itu.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi memandang gadis berambut pink yang kini duduk dibangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya melakukan peregangan otot. Usahanya mencari udara segar rasanya sia-sia. Entah kenapa dia begitu bodoh mengajak gadis itu ikut jogging dengannya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu mengajak gadis itu mengingat niatnya adalah mencari udara segar agar bisa menjernihkan fikirannya dari gadis pink yang kini sering muncul di mimpi maupun lamunannya, Membersihkan otaknya dari warna Pink.

Gadis berambut pink yang masih misterius bahkan setelah beberapa hari tinggal serumah dengannya. Gadis pink yang sering membuatnya menebak-nebak tentang apa yang difikirkan kepala pinknya itu. Gadis pink yang membuatnya ingin terus menyentuhnya, membuatnya berdebar, dan membuatnya takut kalau-kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Kakashi masih mengamati tubuh kecil yang duduk bersandar dan tampak kelelahan itu. Mereka memang telah berlari memutari jalan-jalanan kecil didekat rumah Sakura hingga mencapai area KHS dan akhirnya berhenti ditaman kecil ini. Taman kecil yang hanya berisi enam orang termasuk mereka.

Kakashi berjalan pelan kearah kursi tempat Sakura tengah mengatur nafasnya dan duduk disamping gadis itu. Sakura meliriknya sekejap, lalu kembali memandang rumput hijau dibawah kaki mereka.

"Masih kuat berjalan sampai dirumah?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hah, kau meremehkanku?" jawab Sakura tajam.

"Aku bisa mengendong sensei, kalau sensei mau." Kata Kakashi, sedikit tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk selalu mengistimewakan gadis istimewa itu.

"Tidak. Terimakasih, mungkin kau bia menawarkan jasamu pada gadis-gadis itu. Aku yakin mereka pasti rela saling bunuh untuk itu." Kata Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumput berembun dibawah mereka.

Meski begitu Kakashi tahu gadis-gadis mana yang dimaksud Sakura, karna hanya ada dua gadis lain yang tengah mengobrol sambil sesekali terkikik dengan mata memandang Kakashi dari sudut tempat keduanya duduk.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka—"

"Mereka pasti mau mengenalmu." Potong Sakura cepat.

Kakashi mengernyit, gadis pink ini… kenapa dia terdengar kesal seperti itu? Kesalahan apa lagi yang telah dibuatnya hingga Sakura bersikap seperti itu?

"Hufh… Aku tidak mau mengenalkan diriku pada mereka." Kakashi menghela nafas kasar, ini kedua kalinya Sakura bersikap seperti itu. Pertama kalinya saat gadis itu melihatnya tidak memakan bekal yang dibuatkan Sakura melainkan makan bekal yang dibuatkan Anko yang sengaja datang mengantar bekal itu dan memaksanya memakan bekal buatannya itu. Kakashi tidak tahu emosi apa saat itu, yang pasti bukan marah karna Kakashi sudah hapal kebiasaan Sakura yang akan mengeluarkan seribu kata kekesalannya dalam waktu singkat saat gadis itu marah. Dan itu lebih baik dari pada yang seperti ini.

"Kita pulang, sepertinya sudah cukup siang." Seru sakura, sedikit keras dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

'_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!'_ Sakura meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh melakukan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan melihat tatapan menginginkan dari gadis-gadis itu pada Kakashi. Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura meneriakan _'KAKASHI ITU MILIKKU!'_ tepat ditelinga gadis-gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Kakashi kembali kerumahnya, rasanya dia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya disuatu tempat agar pria itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang pasti begitu memerah saat ini.

'_BAKA!'_ dia meruntuk lagi.

Kenapa dia malah mengacuhkan pria itu? Bukan salahnya kan kalau dia begitu tampan hingga membuat gadis-gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan menginginkan? _'Oh, kami-sama… apa yang kufikirkan?'_ ADA YANG SALAH! Sakura yakin ada yang salah dalam otaknya.

"Sasuke?" lirih Sakura saat berbelok ditikungan terakhir menuju rumahnya dan melihat sebuah Volvo hitam yang terparkir manis didepan rumah kecilnya itu. Sakura berlari kecil agar bisa lebih cepat mencapai rumahnya.

Dua orang remaja pria, satu berambut hitam kebiruan berwajah pucat dingin yang tengah berdiri bersandar ditiang pintu itu Sasuke, dan satu berambut pirang yang mencuat keatas dengan wajah yang selalu terhiasi cengiran khasnya yang duduk dilantai rumah Sakura itu adalah Naruto, dua sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Sasuke, Naruto… sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Saku-chan… kami sudah menungumu hampir sejam!" seru Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lagi pula ada apa kalian datang pagi-pagi, tumben sekali?" Sakura menanyai Sasuke, dia ingin mendengar jawaban bukan teriakan.

"Tsunade Baa-san memintaku un—"

"Tidak-Tidak" potong Naruto cepat membuat Sasuke memandangnya sebal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Begini, tadinya Tsunade Baa-san memintaku, tapi karna mobilku masih di bengkel jadi dia meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputmu dan Kakashi-sensei kerumahnya!" Seru Naruto.

"Menjemputku… DAN KAKASHI?" mata Sakura melebar tiba-tiba. "Ta.. tapi ada apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup., jantungnya berdebar ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

'_Kami-sama… ada apa lagi? Kenapa Kaasan ingin Kakashi juga menemuinya.'_ Fikiran Sakura mulai kalut, Kaasannya ingin Kakashi menemuinya? Itu.. itu sangat membahayakan, maksudnya itu sangat tidak mendukung Sakura yang tidak ingin Kakashi tahu bahwa dia adalah calon istri yang beberapa kali ditanyakan Kakashi padanya.

Atau jangan-jangan… kaasannya telah berniat mentunangkan mereka dalam waktu dekat? Tidak! Sakura belum siap… Sakura masih jauh dari kata siap!

~~TBC~~

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Wew, pasti kecewa yah? Kakasaku emang boncengan tapi gag mesra… rasanya kok sulit bikin adegan mesra buat mereka saat ini ya?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU FOR ALL

Oh eyah, buat para reader 2nd Sakura yang nunggu Squelnya, Lhyn udah punya idenya,Cuma Lhyn bingung mau nyelesein Fic ini dulu atou dua-duanya dengan resiko apdetnya otoumatis bakal rada lama2an… *Bilang ajah males*

Yah Lhyn mau minta pendapat *digulingin karna sok resmi* Readers n' Rifyuwers sekalian…

N' Plish Rifyu…. *bungkuk-bungkuk*


	6. Kaasan?

Alow… Lhyn dating ney… maap telat… ini gara2 si typus ama si Radang yang nangkring bergantian di tubuh Lhyn… menyebalkan sekali mereka…

Tapi demi Readers semua, biar sakit2 Lhyn tetep ngerjain chaps ini lho… *bangga*

Bales rifyu dulu ah….:

Baby Angel : Welcome Angel-san, Arigatou dah rifyu… Requets Lhyn terima, di chaps ini mereka lumayan romantis kok, Baru Lumayan ceh… seperti kata Rizu-chan -nunggu benang2 cinta mereka bertalian-*ditampar sandal ama Rizu-chan* baru deh Lhyn bikin yang lebih romantis, ituh juga kalo Lhyn bisa *pudung dibawah pohon semangka* Arigatou dah rifyu…. Rifyu lagi ya?

ali : WEW~~ judulnya salah ya? *garuk2 kepala panuan* Gomen, Lhyn selalu asal kalo nulis judul *ngeles-bilang ajah bego* Arigatou dah ngingetin… Lhyn usahain lebih ati-at deh kalo nulis judul, tapi emang dasar Lhyn itu ceroboh! Jadi kalo salah lagi jewer ajah kuping Lhyn ya? Arigatou dah rifyu…. Lhyn tunggu rifyuannya lagi ya?

VamPs 9irL : Kehebohan? Banyak! Baca ajah yak? *dicemplungin ke got* Arigatou dah rifyu..

Lady Hatake : Arigatou, yups Apdet… Rifyu lagi yah?

Violetta Valeri : Violetta mau kakashi? Nih Lhyn kasih *lempar boneka kakashi top less* yg aslinya buat Lhyn ajah ya? *dikubur idup2* Arigatou dah rifyu… rifyu lagi yah?

Chocopie : hoho, Arigatou atas pujiannya… bikin Lhyn terbang deh, untung Lhyn udah beli tangga wat persiapan kalo gag bisa turunnya hehe… WOKEH lhyn lanjutkan… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Mokochange : Gomen ne Mokochange… Lhyn malah mublis squel 2nd sakura dulu, Lhyn usahaan biar gag keteteran.. lagian squelnya cuman oneshoot atou twoshoot kok… iyah apdet… Arigatu dah rifyu… rifyu lagi yah?

Fun-Ny Chan : Iyah udah agag fell2 gmn gitu.. *di paku karna ngomong gag jelas* disini Kakashi-koi gag pake masker biar reader puas mandanginnya… *reader : tepuk tangan* *kakashi : nyiapin Chidori* Gyahh ampun Kaka-koi…. Squel 2nd sakuranya udah di publis lho udah baca belom?

Zie-rainC0ol : Arigtou Zie atas rifyu dari Zie, Lhyn bikin Kakashi gag teu dulu di chaps ini… jeles2n? P.A.S.T.I donk! Gag asik kalo gag ada yg namanya jeles! Malah lhyn lagi nabung buat beli jeles sebanyak-banyaknya buat kakashi *?* *dichidori kakashi* Arigatou dah rifyu…]

Sakura-chan : Arigatou dah rifyu... Squel y? kakasakunya entaran y? Arigatou…

N' Arigatou Gozai mazu buat :

Cielheart Ie'chan, Ayano Hatake, aya-na rifa'i aya-na rifa'i It'sMeRyuki, Heiress Hinata Cute, Putri D'TechnoLife, gieyoungkyu, Thia2rh, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rizu Hatake-hime, Kurosaki Kuchiki, dei hatake, chiSa Kiro'YoiD,

~Lhyn Hatake~

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Naruo©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

~Lhyn Hatake~

'_OK! Tenang Sakura, tenang.'_

'_Sekarang pikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan?'_

'_Ayo fikirkan… ayo fikirkan…'_

"ARGGGGHHH!" Sakura menjerit frustasi. Mengundang pandangan Tanya dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura ada apa?" Tanya suara baritone Kakashi terdengar cemas dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan memandang wajah yang juga tengah memandangnya. "ARGGHHH!" Sakura menjerit lagi, membuat pandangan Tanya bukan hanya datang dari dua orang melainkan tiga sekarang.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Sakura kesal karna tak juga mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya. "Kakashi cepat cuci pakaian, Sasuke memasak untuk sarapan, Naruto mengepel lantai, aku mau mandi!"

"Hufh…" Hela Kakashi.

"Hah?" Naruto cengo.

"Hn?" Sasuke tetap datar.

~Lhyn Hatake~

'_Hebat!'_ puji Kakashi dalam hati.

Dia tak menyangka ternyata bukan hanya dia yang tak bisa menolak perintah gadis itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang entah bagaimana bisa berada dirumah itu ternyata juga tak bisa menolak perintah gadis pink itu.

Kakashi tersenyum sambil tangannya terus mengucek t-shirt biru muda Sakura sementara di disampingnya –didapur– Sasuke tengah mengoreng sesuatu, dibelakangnya ada Naruto tengah mengepel ruang tengah rumah kecil itu. Dan didalam kamar mandi terdengar suara shower dan nyanyian kecil Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dalam balutan handuk putihnya. Rambut basahnya di singkap kekiri. Mata emeraldnya memandang Kakashi-Sasuke-Naruto bergantian. Kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya masih dalam senandung kecil.

Kakashi menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencucinya dengan menjemur pakaian-pakaian mereka di halaman samping rumah tempat Sakura menyimpan sepedanya, dan kemudian mandi. Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan rambur basah yang sedikit menitikkan air, saat itu Sakura telah duduk diatas satu-satunya set sofa di rumah ini, sementara Naruto tengah membantu Sasuke yang membawa piring-piring berisi menu sarapan pagi mereka dari dapur. Kakashi duduk disamping Sakura yang tampak termenung.

Wajahnya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu membuat Kakashi berfikir tentang hal mengejutkan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini.

"Sakura-chan, lihat Sasuke membuatkan omelet keju untukmu." Seru Naruto meletakkan sepiring omelet panas yang beraroma menggoda perut lapar Kakashi.

"Hem, cepat aku sudah lapar." Seru gadis itu, tampak baru tersadar dari fikirannya.

"Hebat juga kau Uchiha." Kata Kakashi memuji kemampuan pria berambut raven itu.

"Hn." Jawab pria itu.

"Sasuke belum ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan Itachi-nii, kurasa dia belajar darinya." Kata Sakura, menerima sebuah piring yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darinya." Kata Sasuke, meski nadanya masih dingin, tapi Kakashi bisa mendengar adanya kekesalan dalam suara itu.

"Siapa Itachi-nii?" Tanya Kakashi

"Dia Aniki Sasuke, dia pandai sekali memasak. Padahal tidak pernah sekolah memasak, setiap masuk kedapur bahan apapun yang ada disana bisa jadi makanan enak ditangan Itachi-nii." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau terlalu memujinya."

"HEM… INI ENAK SEKALI SASU-CHAN!" seru Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Naruto!" kata Sasuke, tak lebih dari desisan tajam.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga remaja itu lalu memakan masakan-masakan itu dengan cepat, bukan hanya Kakashi, tapi semuanya. Naruto benar, masakan Sasuke sangat enak. Kakashi yakin rasanya tidak kalah dengan restoran bintang enam yang sering dikunjunginya di London.

Selesai melahap semua makanan hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun, Kakashi membantu Sakura mencuci piring-piring kotornya didapur. Wajah Sakura masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, dia jadi tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi akhirnya.

"Hem?" Sakura memandangnya lalu mengeleng pelan memberikan piring bersabun pada Kakashi. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sensei tampak mengkhawatirkan." Kata Kakashi.

"Hem?" Sakura mendongak lagi memandangnya.

"Sensei yang tampak berfikir seperti itu mengkhawatirkan, membuatku menebak-nebak hal apalagi yang akan sensei lakukan padaku." Kata Kakashi sambil mengelap piring yang basah selesai dibilas.

"Um.. Kakashi, apa kau sdah tahu untuk apa Naruto dan Sasuke kesini?" tanya gadis itu tampak ragu.

Kakashi memandang mata emerald yang mendongak memandangnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak bertanya pada mereka, kupikir hanya main saja."

"Hufh.." Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Mereka mau menjemput kita, Kaasanku ingin bertemu denganmu."

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura turun dari sepedanya begitu Kakashi menghentikan sepeda itu sambil masih terus meruntuki tiga pria bodoh yang menyebalkan, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Naruto datang menjemput Sakura dan Kakashi dengan menggunakan mini volvonya yang notabene hanya muat untuk dua orang? Dan mereka baru menyadari hal itu sedetik setelah Sasuke mambuka kunci mobilnya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Kakashi masih saja suka menarik rem tiba-tiba hingga membuat hidungnya memerah lagi meski tak separah sebelumnya.

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali hari ini, padahal aku berencana akan bersenang-senang, tapi kenapa malah ketemu dengan pria tiga bodoh seperti kalian?" runtuk Sakura, sambil memijit hidungnya yang terasa panas.

"Sensei, kau tidak apa-apa? Hidungmu bagaimana?." Kakashi mendekati Sakura dan kembali mengangkat wajah itu. "Maaf aku sudah berusaha agar tidak menarik remnya mendadak." Katanya terdengar khawatir.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura kembali gugup. "Dimana dua orang bodoh itu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari Kakashi kearah sebuah Volvo yang baru saja berhenti dibelakang mereka.

"Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau yang naik mobil bersama Sasuke saja, biar aku dan Kakashi sensei yang pakai sepeda!" seru Naruto heboh turun dari mobil hitam mengkilap itu.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Yang benar saja? Membiarkan Kakashi dan Naruto berboncengan dengan sepedanya? Dia belum punya cukup tabungan untuk membeli sepeda baru.

"Sakura, ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kakashi, nadanya terdengar heran, Sakura memandang pria yang tengah memutar mata onyxnya mengamati seluruh bangunan rumah itu.

"Bukan, ini rumah orang tuaku." Kata Sakura datar. Sekejap kemudian mata onyx itu beralih padanya dan kembali menatapnya tajam, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman. "Em… Sasuke, Naruto, kalian mau masuk?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan diri dari pandangan itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kami akan menunggumu dikamar Sasuke, setelah bertemu Kaasanmu kau kesana ya?" seru Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura terdiam, setelah ini apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa dia harus membawa Kakashi masuk dan membiarkan Kaasannya mengatakan hal itu? Atau bagaimana seharusnya? _'kami-sama'_

"Sakura, kami pergi." Seru Naruto lagi.

"Eh? Oh.. iyah." Jawab Sakura, kemudian memandang kosong mobil hitam yang mundur perlahan kemudian berbalik menjauh darinya itu.

Sakura kembali memandang Kakashi yang tampak masih mengamati kesekelilingnya. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. _'kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'_

"Sakura, KAKASHI! Kalian sudah datang?" terdengar pekik kegirangan dari sebuah arah.

Sakura memadang kearah suara itu berasal. Dari depan pintu ganda rumahnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dalam balutan seragam dokter yang begitu ketat tengah berdiri disana, wajah cantiknya tampak berseri-seri memandang mereka. Mata coklat madunya terpancang pada sosok Kakashi yang berdiri tepat disamping Sakura.

"Ka—Kaasan?" Sakura merasakan seluruh tenaganya tersedot keluar.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Pirang?

Kakashi pikir dia akan melihat wanita berambut pink yang sama dengan Sakura namun dalam versi yang lebih tua, Kakashi memandang wanita yang dipanggil Kaasan oleh Sakura dan Sakura bergantian, sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan diantara keduanya kecuali aura-aura tak terjelaskan yang membuat Kakashi sedikit merinding namun nyaman.

"Kami-sama! Kau tampan sekali Kakashi!" seru wanita itu, sambil berlari kecil kearah mereka. "Rambut perak, mata onyx, bekas luka apa itu? Tapi tidak apa-apa itu malah membuatmu semakin tampan. Oh, kau mirip sekali dengan simesum itu. Dia seharusnya bangga punya anak yang begitu mirip dengannya, lihat aku dan Sakura kami sama sekali tidak mirip, bagaimana—"

"Kaasan!" seru Sakura terdengar memperingatkan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya wanita itu seolah tidak sadar dengan kalimat panjang yan baru saja dikeluarkannya.

'_sama persis!' _batin Kakashi, kini tahu kemampuan Sakura mengomel panjang lebar didapat gadis itu dari siapa.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kaasan." Kata Sakura. "Tapi sebelumnya, Kakashi ini Kaasanku." Seru Sakura, kemudian begitu cepat menarik lengan wanita itu sebelum Kakashi sempat membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Kakashi ayo masuk."

"Sakura, jangan menarik-narik Kaasan seperti ini."

Sakura seakan tidak menghiraukan kalimat Kaasannya dan terus masuk kedalam rumah itu, Kakashi mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah yang entah bagaimana terasa tidak asing baginya, Kakashi yakin -entah kapan- dia pernah kerumah ini sebelumnya.

"Kakashi, kau tunggu disana." Seru Sakura menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang mewah yang tertata rapi dengan berbagai ornament-ornament lain diruang tamu itu. Kakashi mengangguk singkat sebelum Sakura menghilang di belokan menuju kearea rumah yang lebih dalam.

Kakashi duduk di sofa itu. Ini rumah orang tua Sakura? Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya sejak dia tiba disini. Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang tak jauh beda dari keluarganya. Rumah besar itu bahkan tidak jauh beda dari rumah orang tuanya, semua ornament-ornamentnya terlihat mahal dan berkelas. Aroma lavender yang datang dari pengharum ruangan terasa begitu lembut, Kakashi mengenali aroma ini, aroma yang sama dengan kamarnya dulu, dulu sebelum dia tinggal bersama Sakura. Membuatnya merasa semakin tak asing dirumah itu.

"Permisi tuan."

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang gadis yang membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya. Kakashi tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu meletakkan secangkir teh beruap dan beberapa makanan kecil didepannya.

~Lhyn Hatake~

"Boleh Kaasan mengatakan bahwa kau egois Sakura?"

"Kaasan, apa salahnya? Kaasan yang memaksaku. Aku benar-benar belum siap, aku mohon Kaasan." Kata Sakura dengan nada memohonnya yang mampu meluluhkan siapa saja.

"Aku tidak memaksamu Sakura." Kata wanita itu hangat, mengusap rambut pink Sakura dan memandang mata emerald yang tampak galau didepannya.

"Kaasan memaksaku. Kaasan membuatku tidak punya pilihan." Sakura menunduk, wanita didepannya ini benar-benar berbahaya, dia bisa saja mengetahui apa yang ada dalam hati Sakura hanya dengan menatap matanya. Dan Sakura tidak mau hatinya diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Kau punya pilihan" Wanita itu menghela nafas berat memendang gadis berambut ping didepannya ini. "Baiklah Kaasan memaksamu tapi kau punya pilihan, kau boleh menolak meskipun Kaasan memang akan berusaha agar kau tidak menolaknya tapi kau boleh menolak." Tsunade mengusap lembut pipi Sakura.

"Kaasan tahu aku tidak suka membantah Kaasan." Sakura mendongak.

"Kaasan tahu itu, dan Kaasan sangat bangga karna itu."

"Kalau begitu aku mohon… jangan sampai dia tahu sekarang… Aku belum siap." Pinta Sakura, memohon.

"Kau akan bertindak egois Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga ini tentang kalian, bukan hanya tentangmu. Dia juga berhak tahu, aku tidak tahu kenapa Sakumo tidak memberi tahukan hal ini pada anaknya."

"Dia tahu ayahnya sudah memilihkan seorang gadis untuknya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu aku." Kata Sakura menjelaskan sekali lagi dengan agak bosan,namun perasaannya sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Kapan kau akan membiarkan dia mengetahuinya?" Tanya wanita itu, memandang menyelidik kearah Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sampai aku siap." Jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Kapan kau akan siap? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apa kau tahu kapan dia siap? Dengar Sakura, bagaimanapun juga dia berhak tahu, jangan biarkan dirimu dalam keegoisan ini terlalu lama, dan jangan sampai dia mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain karna aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu saat itu. Ini bukan berarti Kaasan mendukungmu bersikap egois, tapi Kaasan hanya ingin memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Arigatou Kaasan." Kata Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam didepan Kaasannya.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dihati Kakashi setelah bertemu dengan Kaasan Sakura, wanita ramah itu begitu lembut padanya, dan dari segala pembicaraan mereka Kakashi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Otousannya.

Tapi entah kenapa sosok wanita itu sama-sakali tidak terekam dalam memorinya sedikitpun dimasa lalu?

Perlahan Kakashi mengayuh sepeda pink menyusuri jalan malam konoha menuju kerumah kecil Sakura. Dia sudah cukup lelahn dengan hari ini. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Ditambah lagi dia harus ikut bermain game konyol bersama Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto. Untung saja ada Itachi yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, membuatnya merasa tidak begitu tolol mengikuti permainan bodoh itu.

Hah. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali dia harus kalah begitu sering mengingat dia baru pertamakali memainkannya.

"Kakashi aku lelah." Terdengar gumam pelan dari belakangnya.

Seharian ini Sakura memang terlihat banyak mengeluarkan energinya dengan bersemangat-semangat ria. Kakashi sendiri bingung dengan perubahan mendadak gadis itu yang sebelumnya tampak murung berubah menjadi tampak bergitu bersemangat begitu keluar menemuinya setelah berbicara dengan Kaasannya.

Kakashi merasakan tangan kecil Sakura perlahan merayapi pinggangnya, memeluk perutnya erat membuat Jantung Kakashi berdetak tak nyaman merasakan sesuatu menimpa punggungnya.

"Sensei, kau mau tidur?"

"Hm…" gumam sakura.

Perlahan Kakashi merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, dan dia benar-benar kualahan sekarang. Dia harus mengemudikan sepedanya sesetabil mungkin sementara jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

'_kami-sama, Benar. Aku telah jatuh cinta' _batinnya menyadari getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Gadis ini.

Tidak.

Tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta, Otousannya tidak akan menyukai ini. Tapi ini hidupnya, dia berhak menentukan siapa yang diinginkannya, dan dia menginginkan Sakura. Lagi pula dia tidak pernah menyetujui perjodohan itu. Yah dia akan menolaknya. Dia perduli sekarang, dia menginginkan masa depannya sekarang, dia menginginkan Sakura apapun yang akan dilakukan Otousannya.

Tapi Sakura…

Rasa nyeri menjalari hatinya, gadis ini memiliki seorang kekasih, gadis ini telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain, dan dia bukan pria kurang ajar yang suka merebut gadis pria lain. Dia tidak biasa memperebutkan seorang gadis, dialah yang biasanya diperebutkan, bukan sebaliknya.

Tapi cinta pantas diperjuangkan, bukan?. Dan Sakura, gadis ini pantas diperebutkan. Gadis ini pantas diperjuangkan. Dan Kakashi tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia memperjuangkannya. Dia akan berjuang mendapatkan cintanya, meski itu mungkin akan menyakiti hati pria lain.

Dan yang terpenting, dia tahu kemungkinan dia mendapatkannya tidak NOL.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguap lebar, rasanya dia tidur lama sekali. Dia menyigkirkan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajah, dan bayangan sebuah kejadian kembali terlintas dikepalanya. Membayangkan itu reflex tangan Sakura menyentuh keningnya, tempat dimana Kakashi menciumnya. _'tidak pasti hanya mimpi'_ batinnya _'hah! Menyebalkan sekali aku mimpi dia menciumku'_ runtuk Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melirik jam weaker yang duduk manis di mejanya.

"Gyah. Telat!" gumamnya sedikit berteriak.

Dia buru-buru bangkit memakai sendalnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

'Bugh'

"Ugh" rintihnya menabrak sesuatu. Untung saja tidak terlalu keras hingga tidak membuatnya terjatuh. Sakura mendongak dan memandang wajah bersenyum tipis milik Kakashi.

"Sensei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hem, apa ini?" Tanya Sakura saat mencium aroma mengiurkan dari arah piring-piring yang tengah dibawa Kakashi. "Kau masak?" Tanya Sakura penuh ketidak percayaan.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum. "Kemarin aku minta beberapa resep kesukaan sensei dari Itachi." Kata Kakashi santai, sambil meletakkan piring-piring itu diatas meja.

"Baguslah, kau belajar tanpa disuruh. Um.. Kakashi, kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tak percaya melihat lantai yang sudah mengkilap dan rumah yang sudah lebih rapi.

"Hm, kelihatannya sensei kecapean semalam."

"Kau benar-benar belajar rupanya. Ya sudah aku mau mandi, aku sudah terlambat." Kata Sakura, dan berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi kembali mendongak memandang jam didinding rumah itu, tidak biasanya Sakura berdandan selama ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam kearah langit cerah diluar jendela.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, dan sosok gadis itu muncul. Cantik. Meski hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih bercorak kelopak bunga Sakura dan celana pendek selutut serta sepatu kets biasa, namun sedikit erubahan pada rambut pinknya yang biasa Kakashi lihat dalam geraian biasa atau ikat kuda simple kini rambut itu benar-benar membuat wajah manis itu tampak begitu cantik dengan kepangan-kepangan kecil dibeberapa bagian. Simple dan cantik.

"Kakashi? Ada yang salah?"

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Tidak, tidak ada." Jawabnya sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"Hari ini aku ada kencan, lalu setelah itu aku akan berbelanja. Kebutuhan dapur kita sudah menipis, sementara aku tidak ada, kau boleh malakukan apapun dirumah selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan yang sudah kujelaskan." Kata Sakura santai, duduk disamping Kakashi, memandang menu sarapan mereka yang tampak begitu mengiurkan.

Kakashi memadang Sakura, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. "Kencan? Dengan sabaku?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau punya berapa pacar? Hey, boleh kumakan?" Tanya Sakura santai.

Kakashi mengangguk kaku. 'Sial'.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi meletakkan sepeda pink Sakura didepan salah satu toko sayur-mayur di pasar konoha itu. Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah diimpikannya atau bahkan hanya sekedar dibayangkannya dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya sebagai seorang Hatake. Ke pasar.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin diam dirumah dengan dada terasa sesak memikirkan gadis itu berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Tch! Memuakkan sekali senyum sirambut merah itu tadi.

"Ohayou Ojiisan." Sapa Kakashi pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang memakai celemek dibalik kotak-kotak tempat sayur mayur dagangannya.

"Ohayou, kemana Sakura? Kenapa kau yang datang dengan sepedanya?"

Kakashi mengernyit, pria ini mengenal Sakura? Bahkan sampai kesepedanya? "Dia ada urusan, dan aku mengantikannya berbelanja hari ini" Jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Ow, tumben sekali dia meminta orang lain untuk berbelanja." Kata pria itu. "Seperti biasa?"

"Sakura memberikan ini padaku." Kakashi mengulurkan sebuah catatan yang diberikan gadis itu padanya.

"Hem, seperti biasa. Oh, siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itusetelah memeriksa catatan Kakashi dan tangan mulai bergerak-gerak lincah memilih sayur mayur dan menimbangnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanjaan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Haruno Kakashi."

"Haruno? Kupikir Sakura anak tunggal. Namaku Orochimaru, Sakura biasa memanggilku Oro-jiisan." *Gyah~~~ Orochimaru jadi tukang sayur! Gag elit amat! -Dicekek manda-*

"Kami sepupu." Jawab Kakashi, matanya tak lepas dari kecekatan Oro-jiisan memilih dan menimbang sayurnya. "Sepertinya anda sangat mengenal Sakura?"

Pria itu tersenyum senyum yang sejujurnya lebih membuat merinding dari pada membuat senang. "Tentu saja, dia pelanggan setiaku. Ini, semuanya sudah kumasukkan. Oh, tunggu…" pria itu tampak baru saja mengingat sesuatu, kemudian dia membungkuk ke balik kotak-kotak sayurnya. Tak lama kemudian dia muncul lagi dan mengangsurkan sesuatu. "Tolong berikan ini padanya ya? Sudah lama sekali dia menunggu itu."

Kakashi menerima bungkusan itu. 'jamur?'

"Baiklah Oro-jiisan, Arigatou Gozaimazu."

Setelah berpamitan, Kakashi kembali memadang daftar belanjaannya. Telur, susu, ramen instan, dan perlengkapan mandi serta beberapa keperluan bumbu-bumbu dapur. Kakashi menghela nafas, ternyata berbelanja repot juga.

Matahari telah tegak dia atas kepalanya saat Kakashi tiba dirumah Sakura dengan keranjang penuh dengan belanjaannya dan mulai menata semua itu ditempat yang telah diajarkan Sakura padanya. Kakashi meraih sebotol air putih sebelum menutup pintu kulkas yang telah penuh dengan barang belanjaannya.

'_jam berapa Sakura akan pulang? Tch! Kenapa rasanya begitu tidak rela membayangkan Sakura bersama pria itu?'_

Tok… Tok… Tok…

'_Sakura, dia sudah pulang? Syukurlah tak terlalu lama.'_ Batinnya, senyum tipis tersunging dibibirnya, kemudian melangkah cepat dari dapur dan membukakan pintunya. Namun bukannya melihat seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri didepannya Kakashi menemukan dua orang pria bertubuh besar dalam setelan jas hitam dan berkaca mata hitam yang dikenali Kakashi sebagai body guard Otousannya.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang tadi kearas sebuah limosin hitam yang terparkir rapi dijalan didepan rumah Sakura.

'_Cih! Ada apa lagi orang tua itu menemuiku? Tapi kebetulan sekali, kali ini dia datang saat aku ada perlu dengannya'_

~Lhyn Hatake~

HUA…. AKHIRNYA…. Bisa juga nyeselein ini chaps….

HUAAAA….. senangnya punya suami 3 kaya Kakashi-Sasuke-Naruto… Idup Lhyn pasti tentram damai sejahtera deh…


	7. Otousan

Lhyn cam BEK setelah hiatus dua minggu lebih karna sakit yang berlanjut ama lebaran.

Gomen Ne..

`Lhyn hatake`

Arigatou Gozaimazu For :

vamPs 9irL : Whehehe… Lhyn juga sempet ngiler ngebayangin punya 3 orang guanteng gag ketulungan itu… *nosebleed* Iyah apdet.. arigatou dah rifyu….

Arian Schiffer : Iyah gag papa Arian-san… Hehe… Lhyn emang suka menistakan… asal jangan dianggap ngebashing ya? Sumpah satu2nya chara yg pengen Lhyn bashing cuman Danzo *dibantai Dando FC* cuman belon dapet idenya ajah… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Hatake Lerina : tukang sayur keliling? Wah~~ nanti lhyn bikin warungnya kebakaran atou gimana ya? *deathglare Oro+Manda* Iyah apdet Lerina chan… Arigatou dah rifyu… jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya?

Zie-rainC0ol: Hweh… mau nyoba masakannya Kakashi? *nyodorin semangkuk sup miso* Lhyn niat mau ngejelasin kalo itu emang bukan mimpi, tapi gag teu di chaps berapa…

Arigatou dah rifyu… Rifyu lagi yah?

ali : Haha.. gag bakal lhyn gigit kok, tapi mungkin Pakkun yang ngegigit *pakkun:Cih!*

Iyah apdet… Arigatou dah rifyu lagi… arigatou juga untuk Go-Gonya.. bikin lahyn semangat! Gomen apdet lama…

noname: Arigatou udah nunggu lanjutannya… Gomen lama… arigatou udah rifyu meski gag pake nama…

Chocopie : Hy, Cho-chan… dichaps ini Kakashi mengakui perasaannya ama Papihnya lho.. Ochh.. so sweet BGT! jadi inget masa2 Kakashi ngelamar Lhyn didepan Ortu Lhyn..*diledakin Kakashi FC*

Iyah Lanjut… Arigatou dah rifyu…. Rifyu lagi ya?

Fun-Ny Chan : Fun-Ny chan… Your Rifyu is My drug too.. Arigatou atas pujiannya… Iyah Lhyn udah baca Rifyuan Funny chan di 2nd Sakura… Arigatou yah…

Luph you Too…

Mokochange : Arigatou Mokochange, karna doa Mokochange juga Lhyn sembuh sebelum lebaran… Gomen ne Apdet lama karna hiatus… Tapi ini apdet kok… Tebakannya emang tepat! Ini lhyn kasih hadiah *lemparin Icha-icha* Baca yah… Ficnya maksud Lhyn…Arigatou Gozaimazu udah rifyu….

staacha:Gomen ne Gag bisa apdet kilat berhubung sempet hiatus bentar…

Arigatou dah rifyu…

Diamond Hatake : hy Dilla… Iyah Iyah… Arigatou dah rifyu… beneran deh KK terharu mati karna dilla… luph You Emuchhh… *peyuk2 Dilla*

Hohoho… IyaH Kang Oro *?* lhyn jadiin tukang syur.. abis cumin dya yang kepikiran wat dinistain hexhexhex *di telen Manda* iyah KK hiatus abis KK sempet sakit sebelum lebaran truz muter2 kekeluarga setelah lebaran…

Arigatou dah rifyu ya Dilla…

Buat Kimichi-kunyang log ini tapi gag lhyn gag bisa ngirim PM ke akunnya : Salam kenal Kimichi-kun… Arigatou dah rifyu.. niatnya emang mau dijadiin penjual daging, tapi udah di deathglare ama Manda duluan… *Manda : Smirk* *lhyn: huh dasar Ular*

Well, Chaps 7 udah apdet… dibaca kalo sempet ya? N' Lhyn masih menunggu rifyunya…

Termasuk juga buat mereka yang akunnya Lhyn kotorin dengan surat cinta dari Lhyn :

Cielheart Ie'chan, Rizu Hatake-hime, Ayano Hatake, It'sMeRyuki, D-kiro YoiD, dei hatake, JustLita, gieyoungkyu, Putri D'TechnoLife, aya-na rifa'i, Merai Alixya Kudo, Kimichi-kun, Heiress Hinata Cute, Awan Hitam, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, kuraishi cha22dhen.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU

~Lhyn Hatake~

~Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Naruo©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

~Lhyn Hatake~

HAPPY READING

`Lhyn hatake`

"Ada apa Otousan membawaku kemari?"

Akhirnya Kakashi angkat bicara setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Ini agak diluar kebiasaan Otousannya, membawanya bicara disebuah tempat seperti ini adalah hal yang pertama Otousannya lakukan padanya. Biasanya pria itu hanya akan datang tiba-tiba dan bicara langsung ditempat, bukan membawanya ke restoran bintang lima seperti ini, apalagi disaat dia harus belajar hidup tanpa uang.

"Otousan hanya ingin berbincang denganmu." Jawab pria tua didepan Kakashi sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Bukan hal biasa tousan ingin _'berbincang'_ denganku." Kakashi menyandarkan pundaknya sedikit tak nyaman. "Ada apa?"

Pria itu tersenyum, menampilkan kerutan-kerutan lain yang tersembunyi diwajahnya. "Well, Kau sedikit telah berubah." Kata pria itu santai, kedua pasang onyx saling bertemu.

"Bukankah itu yang tousan inginkan? Agar gadis itu merubahku?" Kakashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yah, Sakura memang bisa diandalkan, tidak seperti kau. Aku pikir butuh waktu lama, tapi sepertinya gadis itu berhasil mangatasimu lebih baik dari pada yang bisa kuharapkan."

Kakashi mendengus tak suka pada kata _'mengatasimu'_, meskipun pada kenyataannya gadis itu memang berhasil _'mengatasiku'_. "Yah, terserah tousan mau bilang apa, lagi pula banyak yang ingin kudengar dari tousan. sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau merubah namaku? Dan dari sekian banyak pekerjaan kenapa kau memilihkan mengajar untukku?"

Sakumo menghela nafas kemudian kembali tersenyum namun lebih lembut kali ini, sepertinya dia telah mengantisipasi hal ini sebelumnya. "Aku merubah namamu agar tidak menyulitkan Sakura nantinya, aku tidak mau ada orang yang menganggap dia rendah karna membawa pria lain tinggal dalam rumahnya, jadi kau harus mengubah namamu." Pria itu memandang refleksi mudanya sekilas. "Kalau soal mengajar itu juga agar kau tidak lepas dari pengawasan Sakura, lagi pula rasanya bagus agar kau belajar memimpin. Memimpin sekelas remaja jauh lebih mudah dari pada memimpin perusahaan besar."

"Tch, kenapa semuanya demi Sakura?" keluh Kakashi kecil meskipun dia sebenarnya sangat tidak keberatan dengan segala sesuatu yang tampak menspesialkan Sakura."Baiklah Otousan, aku juga ingin bicara dan ini… sangat penting untukku." Kakashi mulai memasang wajah serius, duduk lebih tegap dan sepertinya itu berpengaruh bagi orang didepannya, kedua pasang onyx kembali saling menilai.

"Kau boleh bicara." Kata pria itu, meski santai tapi tetap tegas dan tampak tertarik.

"Apakah tousan pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, bahwa mungkin Sakura cukup mampu menarikku dan… membuatku…" jantung Kakashi berdebar. "Jatuh cinta… Well, Aku mencintainya tousan dan aku tidak bisa menerima lagi perjodohan tousan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis pria itu mengernyit, kerutan muncul di sebagian besar sisi keningnya.

Kakashi menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit dengan gugup. Yah, sekarang dia harus bisa menerima apapun segala kemarahan Otousannya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menerima hal itu, dan sekarang aku menolaknya, maaf tapi itu sepenuhnya bukan salahku, Otousan yang mengenalkanku pada Sakura dan aku jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Kakashi sedikit keras namun masih menjaga kesopanan dalam suaranya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau malah menolaknya? Apa yang ada difikiranmu Kakashi?" Sergah Otousannya keras.

"Aku tidak… aku…" Kakashi bingung. "Menolaknya? 'Nya' itu… 'nya'.. untuk Sakura?"

"Kau ini sedang membicarakan siapa Kakashi? Tentu saja Sakura." Kata Sakumo dari raut wajahnya dia juga terlihat kebingungan.

_Deg…_

Sebuah pemahaman muncul dikepala Kakashi, dia memandang mata onyx lain yang juga tengah memandangnya kembali berusaha menilai tentang apa-apa yang ada didalamnya. "Siapa gadis itu? Siapa gadis yang dipilih Otousan untukku?"

"Kau fikir siapa? Apa menurutmu tousan memilih dengan asal gadis itu? Otousan mengenal Sakura lebih dari mengenalmu, dan tousan meminta dia yang merubahmu karna Otousan tidak mempercayai gadis lain selain Sakura."

"Maksud Otousan Sakura itu gadis yang dipilihkan Otousan?"

"Tch! Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku saat aku mengatakannya padamu dulu. Nasihat lama tapi bagus _'Dengarkan orangtuamu bicara'_ Kakashi"

'_Sial, gadis itu membodohiku.'_ Batin Kakashi, namun seulas senyum penuh kemenangan terukir dibibirnya_. 'Gadis itu milikku.'_

`Lhyn hatake`

"Gaara, berhenti." Seru Sakura tiba-tiba sesaat setelah Gaara membelokkan mobilnya dibelokan terakhir menuju rumah Sakura.

Gaara memandang gadis itu, kemudian menghentikan laju mobilnya pelan-pelan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Itu mobil Sakumo jiisan kan?" seru Sakura tak percaya menunjuk sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti didepan rumahnya, lalu sesuatu terasa menghantam dadanya. _'Gawat'._

"Sakumo jiisan?" Tanya Gaara memandang Sakura dan sebuah limosin yang baru saja berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sakura bergantian.

"Gaara, aku turun disini." Sakura mulai merasa panik, _'gawat'_. Kalau Sakumo jiisan bertemu dengan Kakashi itu artinya…

Sakura melepas self belt dengan gugup, lalu dipandangnya pria berambut merah yang memandangnya tak mengerti. "Gaara maaf, nanti kutelfon lagi." Sakura mengusap pipinya lembut saat menyadari ada ketidaksukaan dalam raut wajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Sakura mengecup pipi Gaara singkat, lalu turun dari mercedez hitam itu, melambai singkat dan berlari kecil kearah rumahnya. Saat itu dua orang pria berambut perak keluar dari pintu belakang mobil itu, Kakashi dari pintu kanan yang dekat dengannya dan Sakumo dari pintu kiri yang agak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Maaf membawa Kakashi tanpa ijin darimu." Sapa pria berambut perak yang lebih tua begitu dia dekat dan mengusap rambut pinknya lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu memandang Kakashi yang memandangnya ganjil, membuat sedikit gugup. "Tidak apa Jiisan, Aku juga baru saja pulang. Jiisan mau masuk?" tawarnya pada pria itu.

"Tidak, aku harus segera ke_airport_. Ada pertemuan yang harus segera kuhadiri, kutitipkan Kakashi saja ya?"

"Ha'i jiisan." Sakura membungkuk.

Pria itu tersenyum "Kulihat kau bisa menjinakkannya dengan mudah, itu membuatku tak perlu khawatir lagi." Katanya dengan senyum lebih lebar, kemudian kembali masuk kekursi belakang limosinnya tanpa melewatkan semburat merah dipipi Sakura.

Sakura memandang kaku mobil itu pergi, dan seketika perasaannya berubah tidak mengenakan. _'apakah Kakashi sudah tahu?'_ Sakura berbalik, namun pria itu sudah tidak ada. Sudah masuk lebih dulu kedalam rumahnya, dia kembali berlari kecil dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Disana, disofa miliknya dengan remot tivi dalam genggamannya, Kakashi tampak fokus pada acara tivinya. Sakura duduk disamping pria itu dengan kaku lalu memandang pria itu, sekilas tidak ada yang berbeda. Tapi Sakura tahu ada yang berbeda. Pandangan pria itu padanya tadi berbeda, pandangan itu ganjil, seakan menyiratkan kekecawaan dan kemarahan dan Sakura tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kakashi, apa—"

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf karna telah membodohiku selama ini, sebaiknya nanti saja." Kata Kakashi, matanya beralih dari layar tivi memandang emerald Sakura tajam.

Sakura bergidig, pandangan itu membuatnya… takut… "Aku.. aku hanya belum siap…"

"Kalau begitu kau egois." Katanya tajam. Dia bangkit mendadak dan mendorong gadis itu hingga Sakura kini setengah berbaring di sofa dan membuat jantung gadis itu seakan melompat keluar dari dadanya.

"Ka.. Kakashi… Apa yang kau .. lakukan?" Sakura berkata gugup, mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau calon istriku?" lirih Kakashi tajam, penuh intimidasi.

Sakura mengangguk gugup, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku… aku belum menyetujui itu.." katanya berusaha setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak pingsan karna reaksi tubuhnya.

Jarak antara keduanya begitu dekat, kedua telapak tangan Sakura tepat didada Kakashi, berusaha mendorong tubuh itu agar tidak semakin mendekat.

"Dan kau membohongiku?" desis Kakashi, terdengar begitu mengancam.

"A.. aku tidak bermaksud… maksudku… a..aku…" Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Jantungnya begitu memburu, dan tubuhnya terasa mendidih, hingga dia yakin telur akan matang bila diletakkan di pipinya sekarang.

"Kau puas membuatku jadi seperti orang bodoh?"

"Bukan seperti itu.. aku… maaf…"

"Lupakan pria sabaku itu." Kakashi masih mendesis.

"Ha? Kakashi kau… kau bicara… apa?" dipandangnya mata onyx yang begitu dekat dengannya, ada kekecewaan, tapi mata itu terasa begitu lembut, begitu hangat, membuatnya ingin masuk lebih jauh kedalam mata itu, membuatnya ingin memilikinya.

Kakashi mundur dengan cepat dari posisinya. "Hn. Bukan apa-apa"

`Lhyn hatake`

Sakura menatap punggung berkemeja putih itu lekat-lekat lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. Ini hari kelima sejak dia ketahuan berbohong, hari kelima Kakashi tidak berbicara dengannya, hari kelima Kakashi menatapnya dengan aneh, dan hari kelima Kakashi bersikap mengintimidasi hubungannya dengan Gaara, juga hari kelima Sakura merasa dalam neraka.

Kakashi seakan menolak berinteraksi dengan Sakura, tidak menjauh namun terkesan menghindar. meski begitu dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, bahkan terlalu baik hingga Sakura curiga Kakashi melakukan semua itu untuk mencegah dia mengomel panjang lebar padanya.

'_Agh'._

Sakura benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikap Kakashi, dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk mengendarai sepeda Sakura lagi, padahal sebelumnya pria itu selalu tampak tertarik dan ingin sekali mengendarainya. Sikap pria perak itu membuat Sakura merasa kesalahannya begitu besar.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya dihalaman samping rumahnya, kemudian Sakura masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya, lalu melempar dirinya ketempat tidur. Hari ini terasa jauh lebih buruk dari kemarin, Kakashi bahkan sama sekali tidak memandangnya saat mengajar membuatnya beberapa kali mendesah frustasi dan memancing pandangan curiga dari Ino.

_Ggrrrrdd….ggrrrdd…._

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, dia segera merogoh tasnya dan meraih benda kecil itu lalu meletakkannya didekat telinga setelah melihat dalam sekejap nama yang tertera dilayarnya.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau sudah sampai dirumah?" Tanya suara dari sebrang langsung.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia hapal betul dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya ini. "Yah, baru saja tiba. Kau juga?" jawab Sakura.

"Hem. Sakura, bisakah kita bicara malam ini?" Nada suara Gaara terdengar lebih serius.

Sakura bangkit dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang penting?"

Hening, untuk beberapa saat. Tampaknya Gaara tengah berfikir tentang apa yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya, hingga terdengar suara hembusan nafas berat dan suaranya kembali terdengar. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura."

Sakura tertegun. Apakah buruknya hubungannya dengan Kakashi berpengaruh begitu besar hingga membuat Gaara mengkhawatirkannya? "Tentu saja kita bisa bicara Gaara, tapi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa hari ini." Katanya pendek.

Sakura kembali tertegun. Benarkah seperti itu? _'Akh.'_ Beberapa hari ini fikirannya memang terlalu dipenuhi Kakashi. Matanya terlalu ingin menatap mata onyx yang terasa menghangatkannya itu. Hatinya merindukan mata yang menyipit saat tersenyum lembut. Dan dia terlalu kalut karna sikap Kakashi padanya.

"Sakura… Sakura… kau masih disana?" terdengar suara menuntut Gaara.

"Iyah, aku disini. Gaara, maaf membuatmu khawatir, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah."

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, Sakura bangkit dan membuka pintunya. Matanya segera menemukan wajah bosan berambut perak berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Sensei ingin aku yang memasak lagi siang ini?" tanyanya bosan.

Sakura menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, matanya memandang mata onyx yang masih sama dinginnya dengan beberapa hari ini. "Tidak, biar aku saja." Jawab Sakura sedikit bergetar, hari ini memang gilirannya memasak, tapi satu hal yang membuat hatinya ciut…

Terjadi lagi.

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu datang dan mengingatkan tentang tugas-tugasnya saat dia tengah berbicara dengan Gaara. Baik melalui telepon atau pun saat dia tengah bersama Gaara, Kakashi seolah tidak mengijinkan Sakura berlama-lama bersama pria itu.

Mau tak mau jantung Sakura kembali berdetak lebih cepat memikirkan ini. Apakah Kakashi cemburu?, dan pipinya memerah memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

Pria itu berbalik dan duduk disofa dengan nyaman, lalu meraih remot dan mulai mencari-cari acara yang menarik. Sakura kembali pada ponselnya.

"Halo Gaara." Sapa Sakura gugup. Matanya masih memandang Kakashi yang baru saja memilih acara memancing disalah satu stasiun tivi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya terdengar cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Gaara maaf, aku harus memasak makan siang untuk kami." Kata Sakura, sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Oh, baiklah. Kujemput kau dua jam lagi." Suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Um, Gaara maaf, tapi aku ingin berangkat kerja dengan sepedaku. Um… kau datang saja kerumah sepulang aku kerja."

"Oh." Helanya penuh kekecewaan sekarang, membuat Sakura mengernyit. Dia tahu dia telah melukai pria merah ini. "Baiklah sampai jumpa."

_Tut…_

Sambungan terputus. Sakura menghela nafas dan melempar ponselnya ketempat tidur, dan bergegas kedapur untuk membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

`Lhyn hatake`

Gaara melempar dirinya ketempat tidur, hatinya semakin gelisah sekarang. Gadis itu berubah, dia merasakannya, Sakura tak lagi mencintainya, atau setidaknya tidak seperti dulu. Dia tahu secara perlahan-lahan dia mulai kehilangan Sakura.

"BAKA!" Gaara melempar ponsel yang menampilkan foto Sakura sebagai wallpapernya asal.

Jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

'_Mempertahankannya kah?'_

Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang sejak kehadiran seorang pria dikehidupan gadisnya, semakin hari pertanyaan itu terdengar semakin keras dan semakin keras seakan kini dipaksa dijejalkan kedalam otaknya.

Pria itu. Sayang sekali pria itu berkedudukan lebih unggul darinya yang hanya berstatus _'Kekasih'_ gadis itu. Gaara mencintainya. Mencintai gadis itu, gadis yang pertama kali berhasil masuk kedalam dunianya yang tak pernah tersentuh dan Gaara takut kehilangannya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak takut kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai? Apalagi bila kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi dari semua itu dia lebih takut gadis itu tidak bahagia.

Yah. Dia tak ingin gadis itu tidak bahagia. Apapun pilihan gadis itu, Gaara akan menerimanya bahkan bila itu menghacurkan hatinya. Asalkan dia bahagia. Sakura. Gadis yang menguasai hatinya.

"Gaara… Gaara…" terdengar panggilan lembut untuknya.

Gaara membuka matanya, dan secara perlahan pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang didepannya.

"Bangun, kau tidur terlalu lama." kata gadis itu mengusap lembut bahu Gaara.

Gaara menyibak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya. Diluar hari telah gelap. "Jam berapa sekarang Nee?"

"Tujuh, kau tampak kacau? Sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura?"

Ah. Ya… Sakura, dia tertidur dengan fikiran kalut tentang Sakura. Dan dia ada janji dengan gadis itu jam Sembilan nanti. Gaara tersenyum pada Temari, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Bukan masalah besar."

Bukan masalah besar, tapi bisa membuatnya kehilangan gadis itu. Yah, bukan masalah besar selama gadis itu tetap bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Begitu ya?" dari nada Temari, Gaara tahu ucapannya tidak begitu meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu cepat bangun, kau tertinggal makan malam dan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gaara.

"Siapa?"

"Hemm… kau harus lihat sendiri. Cepat bangun dan mandi, baumu kecut sekali."

Gaara turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil salah satu handuk dari lemarinya dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan fikiran galau yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

`Lhyn hatake`

"Hei anak manis, jangan suka memasak sambil melamun." Tegur Teuchi jii-san sambil menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, lalu memandang pria paruh baya itu dan tersenyum bersalah. "hehe, Gomen ne Jiisan."

"Kau sedang ada masalah Sakura?" Pria itu memandang Sakura lembut.

Sakura kembali tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dari sekian banyak orang yang Sakura kenal hanya beberapa yang dia percayai untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Dan Teuchi jiisan adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang itu. "Seseorang sedang marah padaku, dan itu membuatku merasa… kacau…" dia kembali tersenyum bersalah.

"Hem… lalu kau membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut tak terselesaikan dan membuatmu semakin kacau setiap hari?" Tanya pria itu, mengambil pisau dari tangan Sakura. "Lihat kentang malang ini, jadi tidak terlihat cantik karna kau tidak konsen saat memotongnya."

"Aku tahu aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, hanya saja aku takut. Entah apa yang membuatku takut, tapi tubuhku selalu bergetar saat menatap matanya, dan aku sangat gugup, dan jantungku jadi berdetak tak terkontrol. Aku takut dia jadi membenciku." Ungkap Sakura. Mengambil beberapa tomat dan mulai mencucinya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Gaara?" katanya mulai menuangkan saus-saus kedalam wajan.

"Bukan, jiisan pernah lihat pria berambut perak yang bersamaku? Namanya Kakashi." Sakura membelah tomatnya dan mulai membuang bijinya.

"Oh, aku pikir Gaara. Kau bicara seakan kau benar-benar mencintainya." Kata Teuchi jiisan sambil memasukkan kentang kedalam saus yang bergolak didalam wajan dan melewatkan semburat merah di wajah Sakura. "Kau Sakura kan?" kali ini pria itu meninggakan wajannya dan menupuk kedua pundak Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja jiisan."

"Kalau begitu kalahkan ketakutanmu, bersikaplah dewasa, karna Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkan masalahnya menjadi berlarut-larut dan tak terselesaikan. Minta maaflah atas kesalahanmu, bersungguh-sungguhlah agar dia bisa tahu bahwa kau benar-benar menyesal atas kesalahanmu." Katanya sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam, kemudian kembali beralih kewajan dan memasukkan sedikit susu cair kedalamnya.

`Lhyn hatake`

Baru sedetik Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya dan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gaara-kun!" teriak seorang gadis yang memeluknya.

"Matsuri?" Gaara membelalak terkejut.

Jadi dia yang dimaksud 'seseorang' oleh Nee-sannya? Gaara melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan memandang mata onyx yang berbinar memandangnya. Matsuri. Sahabat masa kecil Gaara saat di Suna. Sahabat yang selalu terang-terangan menyatakan kekagumannya pada Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku di Suna? tapi tak apa, karna mulai sekarang kita akan bertetangga lagi." Kata gadis itu merangkul lengan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara memandang gadis berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Mulai hari ini aku dan orang tuaku juga akan tinggal di Konoha. Gaara-kun aku merindukanmu." Seru gadis itu sambil kembali memeluk Gaara erat. Namun kali ini Gaara membalas memeluknya, mengusap punggung gadis itu lembut dan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

`Lhyn hatake`

Kakashi memandang gadis yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah tertarik, gadis itu tidak lagi membungkuk saat mendekatinya seperti beberapa hari ini sejak dia mengetahui kebohongan gadis itu.

"Kakashi aku ingin bicara." Kata Sakura, memandang mata onyxnya.

Kakashi merasakan jantungnya mulai menambah kecepatan saat mata emerald itu seakan menembus hatinya, dan dia tersenyum tipis. "Hem. Bicara saja." Ucap Kakashi cuek. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

"Dan aku ingin kau mendengarkannya." Gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangan Kakashi, menahannya pergi. Kakashi berbalik dan mau tak mau dia harus kembali merasa kagum atas keberanian gadis ini.

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan." Kata Kakashi, masih dengan nada cueknya.

"Tolong berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku, aku minta maaf telah membohongimu, tapi sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini? Dewasalah sedikit Kakashi." Keluh Sakura, mata emeraldnya terpancang kuat pada mata onyx Kakashi.

"Apakah membohongiku merupakan contoh bersikap dewasa sensei? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa aku akan belajar kedewasaan darimu? Kau bersikap egois dengan membohongiku dan sekarang jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bersikap egois dan mengacuhkanmu." Kata Kakashi tenang, dan sepelan mungkin dia melepaskan genggaman gadis itu di pergelangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti perasaannya.

"Aku minta maaf. _Please forgive me_." Ratap Sakura, terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

"Hn. Aku maafkan." Kata Kakashi, namun nadanya masih tetap acuh.

Kakashi kembali berbalik dan melangkah, namun sekali lagi gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku. Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menembus kesalahanku?"

Kakashi memandang emerald itu tertarik. "Kau serius?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kaku. Kakashi tersenyum tipis, berbagai fikiran tentang keinginannya pada gadis itu muncul. Dia ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya, dia ingin gadis itu mencintainya, dia ingin gadis itu melepaskan kekasihnya, dia ingin gadis itu selalu disisinya, dia ingin-menginginkan Sakura. Kakashi memandang emerald yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kehangatan itu, kehangatan yang selalu merasuk perlahan kedalam hatinya, mencairkan kebekuan didalam sana dan menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan itu.

Kakashi meraih tangan gadis itu, meraih keduanya dan menggenggamnya erat. sesuatu yang menyenangkan perlahan menguasai dirinya. Seakan emerald itu menariknya, membawanya masuk kedalam dunia penuh cahaya, dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan dunianya selama ini.

"Ka… Kakashi a… apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kata gadis itu gugup, tangan dalam genggamannya mengejang kaku.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari posisi wajahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar, tidak… bukan lagi berdebar, tapi berdentam-dentam kuat diseluruh tubuhnya. Mendesirkan darah panas keseluruh tubuhnya.

Kakashi memundurkan tubuhnya dengan gugup. Dia membuang pandangannya ketempat lain, apapun asal bukan mata itu. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu gelisah tidak menatap emerald itu, mata itu benar-benar telah menariknya. Menguncinya dalam pesonanya.

"Kita kencan." Kata Kakashi berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Hah?" gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Yah, minggu nanti kita kencan, sensei." Ulang Kakashi.

`Lhyn hatake`

Gaara kembali mengangkat lengan kiri dimana jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit itu berada. Hatinya semakin galau seiring dengan detik yang bergema dari jam kecil itu.

Mata hijau pucatnya menatap was-was belokan di ujung gang, kearah tempat kerja Sakura berada. Gaara mendesah pelan, hingga kemudian sebuah bayangan muncul dari belokan. Gaara duduk tegak, mengamati dengan kaku bayangan itu hingga cahaya lampu menimpa rambut keperakan yang berkilau sesaat.

Kakashi, mengayuh sepeda Sakura. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan saat lampu berikutnya menimpakan cahayanya, Gaara dapat melihat sedikit kilauan pink dibalik punggung pria itu. Seketika itu tangannya mengepal. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, dan sebuah bisikan mengatakan dia telah kehilangan gadis itu.

Kedua sosok itu berhenti tepat didepan mobil Gaara, Gaara menatap pria berambut perak itu dengan segala perasaan geram yang membuncah dihatinya, dan dia yakin dia juga merasakan tatapan yang mengintimidasi itu –lagi– dari mata onyxnya.

Sakura tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu, tak lama kemudian gadis itu telah duduk disampingnya, tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ohayou Gaara." Sapa gadis itu, alis Gaara mengernyit saat merasakan nada keceriaan yang beberapa hari ini hilang kini ada dalam suara itu. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat, pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada sosok yang tengah memasuki halaman rumah Sakura.

"Gaara, Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengusap pundaknya lembut.

"Hem?Ah, iyah." Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang tengah memandangnya lekat-lekat, Gaara membalas memandang gadis itu, lalu bergumam pelan. "Kau kembali."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum "Apa maksudmu Gaara? Aku tidak pergi kemanapun."

"Maksudku, kau kembali jadi dirimu. Beberapa hari ini kau berubah, dan itu membuatku cemas."

Sakura menatap mata hijau pucat itu lekat-lekat, kemudian meraih tangan kiri Gaara dan mengaitkan jemari keduanya. "Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, maafkan aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Hn?"

"Ditelfon kau bilang ada sedikit masalah, Masalah apa?"

"Um.. itu…" Sakura sedikit gugup, hah… bodohnya… kenapa dia mengatakan itu tadi? "Bukan apa-apa, sudah beres kok… sudah kubilangkan agar kau tak perlu khawatir Gaara-koi…"

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Beberapa hari ini kau sangat berbeda, apa kau menyadarinya? Semua orang menyadarinya dan mereka juga mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka mengira itu karna ada masalah diantara kita, apa masalah itu memang berkaitan denganku? Meski—" Gaara menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "—secara tak langsung."

Sakura memalingkan wajah dari pria itu tiba-tiba, Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman, penekanan pada kalimat _'secara tak langsung'_ membuat Sakura yakin Gaara tengah membicarakan Kakashi saat ini. Sakura menghela nafas, dan kembali menatap mata itu. Mata yang tak pernah benar-benar lepas dari keterlukaan sejak kejadian diruangan Kakashi saat itu, Sakura tahu meski dia berusaha menutup mata, tapi dia tahu Gaara terluka olehnya.

Gaara masih menunggu sesuatu terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat tengah bergolak dihati gadisnya, bahkan dia bisa merasakan getaran kecil dari tangan Sakura yang mengenggam tangannya.

Sementara sebuah ketakutan lain muncul dihati Sakura, ajakan kencan pria perak itu. Yah, Sakura tidak buta, dia bisa melihat dan merasakannya, pria itu memberi tatapan berbeda, dan dia tahu bahwa ajakan kencan itu tak semata-mata untuk membuat dia bisa memaafkan Sakura. Dan itu membuatnya takut, dia takut bila pria itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan cinta itu bisa membuat perasaan Sakura berpaling… dia takut dia juga benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria perak itu. Sakura tidak ingin melukai Gaara, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Apa kau akan mempertahankanku Gaara?"

`Lhyn hatake meng ~TBC~ kan chaps inI`

OMG! Rasanya Gag ngeh banget deh ama chaps ini… setelah dua minggu lebih Lhyn gag nulis Fic, Rasanya lhyn jadi gag bisa mendalami *halah* fic sendiri…

GOMEN-GOMEN…

Um.. mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran lhyn mau ngucapin

"Taqobalallahu Minna Waminkum Shiyamana Washiyamakum...

Minnal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin buat seluruh Saudara Muslimku Di seluruh FFN"

N' Plish mampir sebentar buat Rifyu yah….


	8. Wordlove

~Lhyn Hatake~

KYA~~~~~ MAAFKAN ATAS KETERLAMBATAN LHYN INI!  
GOMEN GOZAIMAZU!*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ini karna scene di chaps ini yang butuh perhatian lebih, lebih dari sepuluh kali Lhyn, ketik-edit-hapus.

MAAFKAN Lhyn… PLISH…. *ngemis-ngemis*

~Lhyn Hatake~

Balesan untuk para rifyuwer yang sangat Lhyn cintai…

Chocopie : Lhyn udah sembuh kok Cho-san… Arogatou dah rifyu ya…. Hihi Saku poligami… hua~~~ *nosebleed-Pervert mode on*

Wew~ di chaps ini Kaka lebih agresif kok… Arigatou yah… Rifyu lagi….

Mokochange: Hehehe Gomen… abis idenya udah mentok sampe situ duank ce…. Jadinya di TBCin dulu deh… tapi ini udah apdet kok… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Haruna no hana : Arigatou Hana-san… iyah apdet….

staacha : Arigatou dah rifyu… Rifyu lagi Lhyn tunggu…

Diamond Hatake : Arigatou Dilla sayang… iyah kakashi mulai berjuang! Emm… KK udah gag hiatus kok, Arigatou yah dah rifyu…

Saku-chan : Iyah Saku-chan, Hup! Apdet gag kilat Kya~~~*ditimpuk mangga busuk* Arigatou dah rifyu…

ali :Arigatou Ali dah rifyu lagi… Iyah ini apdet… rifyu lagi jangan bosen y?

Zie-rainC0ol : Syukur banget Lhyn udah sembuh kok Zie, Arigatou dah do'ain… Arigatou udah sabar nungguin chaps2 fic Lhyn… ini Lhyn apdet lagi, Zie juga rifyu lg y? *kedip2 mata gaje*

Arigatou buat semuanya… juga buat

Merai Alixya Kudo

Vampire 9irL

JustLita

Cielheart Ie'chan

Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Rizu Hatake-hime

It'sMeRyuki

Putri D'TechnoLife

gieyoungkyu

aya-na rifa'i

KasuHano-HimaUlqui

Kurosaki Kuchiki

Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake

kuraishi cha22dhen

Kimichi-kun

~Lhyn Hatake~

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Gaara menatap mata itu lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari arti dari pertanyaan yang terasa mencengkram hatinya. Tangannya gemetar, sebuah keraguan besar menghampiri hatinya yang tengah bimbang. Gaara masih bertahan dengan kediamannya, berharap Sakura bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya. Jawaban yang dia sendiri belum bisa menemukannya.

Mempertahankannya kah?

Tentu saja dia akan terus mempertahankan gadis itu, gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Dia akan mempertahankannya meski harus merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, asalkan hatinya tetap memiliki gadis itu.

Tapi bukan itu jawabannya.

Bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah, apakah Gaara akan tetap mempertahankannya meski gadis itu tak lagi mencintainya?. Apakah Gaara akan keukeh mengklaim Sakura sebagai miliknya bila hati gadis itu tidak lagi padanya? Apakah Gaara bisa bersikap egois dengan mementingkan kepuasan hatinya dan membiarkan gadis itu terkurung oleh cintanya?

TIDAK!

Dan sekali lagi, masalahnya adalah Gaara bukan pria bodoh yang akan mengatakan _"Aku tidak akan mempertahankanmu"_ pada kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau gadis itu terluka, gadis itu mencintainya meski cinta itu semakin berubah, tapi tetap saja Gaara masih merasakan cinta itu padanya.

YAH! ITU!

Itulah yang akan dipertahankan Gaara. Cinta gadis itu. Bukan keberadaan gadis itu.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, menarik pelan tangan yang tertaut ditangannya dan meletakkan didadanya. Tepat ditempat jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Aku akan mempertahankan cintamu, selama kau masih mempertahankan cinta itu, Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kehilangan cintamu."

'_Greb.'_

Sakura memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepala pinknya dipundak Gaara dan mengisak kecil.

"Sa-Sakura, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ucapanku menyakitimu? Sakura aku.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-koi, aku bahagia… Aku senang kau akan mempertahankanku, Dan aku mohon padamu Gaara… aku mohon pertahankan aku…"

Gaara tersenyum simpul _'Pasti Sakura, Pasti'_. Diusapnya dengan lembut punggung Sakura, dibawanya tubuh itu lebih dalam didadanya, membagi kehangatan yang keduanya tidak akan pernah tahu kapan akan sirna dan digantikan dengan kehangatan lain.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura terbagun diminggu pagi dengan perasaan berat menggelayuti dirinya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan berat, membiarkan emeraldnya terbiasa dengan bias kekuningan yang menembus tirai kecil jendela kamarnya.

'_kami-sama…'_

Desahnya hatinya, Resah.

Sakura bangkit dan nafas nafasnya tertahan seketika, jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat _'Itu berlebihan Lhyn, hanya sepuluh kali saja cukup.'_ batinnya mengkoreksi kesalahan author. dan keduanya pun menghela nafas bersama-sama. Baik Sakura maupun Author sama-sama berdebar menantikan apa yang akan pria perak itu lakukan dikencan ini. *Reader ngroyok author rame2*. Sambil berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya Sakura melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi diatas mejanya. _'kami-sama… aku kesiangan.'_ Runtuknya.

Setelah menyesali kebodohannya yang baru terlelap begitu larut setelah puas mengira-ngira apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan dalam kencan pertama mereka, dan juga kelalaiannya yang begitu terbiasa tidak menyalakan alarm di malam sabtu dan malam minggu, dia segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan hal yang pertama kali ditemukannya adalah….

Seikat mawar putih diatas meja ruang tamunya. Sakura mengernyit. _'Dari Kakashi? Atau Gaara?'._ Lalu dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu dia mendekati mawar itu perlahan-lahan, entah kenapa dia merasa takut untuk mengetahui tulisan yang tertera dibalik kertas pink yang terikat di tangkainya.

Mawar itu masih berembun. Bahkan kuncupnya masih agak terlalu tertutup, namun tetap manis dengan rangkaian daun-daun hijaunya. Sakura menarik kertas pink itu dan dengan tangan yang bergetar dia membaliknya.

'_pagi Sakura,_

_Kau tidak lupa tentanng acara kita hari ini kan?_

_Well, aku yakin kau tidak lupa… Tapi sebelum itu, aku masih ada sedikit urusan pagi ini. Aku kembali sekitar pukul 8. Saat aku datang lebih baik kalau kau sudah bersiap._

_Dan maaf, rumahnya ku kunci dari luar, aku tak mau ada yang masuk diam-diam saat kau tertidur._

_Kakashi H.'_

Sakura mengernyit memandang tulisan itu, Kakashi H. Hatake atau Haruno? Dan… kami-sama ini sudah jam delapan dan Sakura belum bersiap sedikitpun.

Tapi selain itu… ada sesuatu yang begitu nyaman merasuki tubuhnya, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Mata emeraldnya kembali memandang mawar putih yang kuncup bunganya telah sedikit lebih terbuka, mendekatkannya kewajah dan menyesap aroma khasnya yang menguar lembut menyentuh indranya.

'_Clek'_

Sakura segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka, dan matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Kakashi yang –tidak ada kata lain selain– terlalu tampan dalam suasana yang dipakainya saat ini, jeans biru dan kemeja putih dan jumper hitamnya. Setelah puas dengan pakaiannya, mata Sakura kini terarah pada wajah yang terlihat berbinar-binar dan mata yang memancar hangat, jantungnya terasa berhenti menatap mata itu dan sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan detak jantungnya, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau baru bangun?" terdengar suara bariton Kakashi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan mengangguk gugup. Demi apapun, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya ini, keringat dingin merembes dari pori-pori tubuhnya dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Dunia memang adil. Kalau setengah jam yang lalu Kakashi tersenyum puas saat melihat tatapan kagum dari emerald gadis itu, kini giliran dialah yang terpaksa harus membeku akibat pesona sang gadis.

Sebuah dress putih tanpa lengan yang berkerah tinggi dengan motif kelopak bunga Sakura dibagian bawah dan sekitar leher kearah pundak kirinya serta obi pink yang melingkari perutnya. Tapi yang membuat wajah itu tampak begitu sempurna adalah –lagi-lagi– rambut pinknya, memang gadis itu benar-benar cantik hingga apapun yang dikenakannya akan tampak indah. Apapun dan bagaimanapun penampilan gadis itu tetap akan terlihat sempurna.

Ahh… entahlah… Kakashi masih sibuk dengan pesona gadis itu hingga rasanya sulit memikirkan hal lain bahkan sekedar alasan kecantikkannya. Lima menit berlalu, dan Kakashi masih berada dalam kubangan pesona itu hingga semburat merah dipipi Sakura –yang sebenarnya semakin mempercantik– menyadarkannya bahwa dia terlalu lama memandangi gadis itu.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil salah tingkah.

"Ehemm…" Dia berdehem untuk mengurangi kekakuan. Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Sakura, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengacaukan rencana yang telah dipersiapkannya sejak gadis itu menerima ajakan kencannya meski dengan terpaksa. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya masih kaku.

Sakura mengangguk dengan sama kakunya. Kakashi bangkit dengan jantung yang berdetak dalam irama cinta *?* dalam dadanya. Diulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan gadis itu dan tersenyum simpul, dia tidak mau terkesan berlebihan. Sedikit jaim-lah...

Sakura memandang tangan besar Kakashi, dan sejenak kemudian pemahamanya muncul. Dia segera mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya diatas tangan besar itu, membiarkan tangan itu menganggamnya lembut.

Kakashi memandang wajah merona itu sejenak, kembali tersenyum simpul dan melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Saat keduanya tiba didepan sebuah Audi R8 V10 putih Kakashi bisa melihat pandangan terkejut gadis itu. Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan tetap mengenggam tangan gadis itu hingga dia duduk nyaman dikursi penumpang disamping kursi kemudi dan bergegas memutari moncong mobilnya untuk duduk disamping gadis itu.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Jantung Sakura masih belum berdetak dengan normal, atau mungkin akan seperti keyakinannya bahwa jantungnya tidak akan berdetak normal sepanjang kencan ini. Sesekali Sakura melirik Kakashi yang juga terlihat begitu gugup.

"Sakura—"

"Yah?" sial. Sakura menjawab terlalu cepat.

Kakashi memandangnya lembut. "Mungkin ini terdengar basi, tapi kau cantik. Sangat cantik."

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas, panas yang menjalar lembut keseluruh tubuhnya. "Arigatou." Jawabnya.

"Sakura…"

"Yah?" kali ini bisa dibilang normal.

"Maaf, aku tidak memanggilmu sensei hari ini."

"Um… itu… tidak apa-apa. Tapi hanya hari ini." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit penaikan nada di kalimat terakhir.

"Oke! Tenang saja." Kata Kakashi dan tersenyum lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, hari ini kita mau kemana?"

"Hah?" Respon Sakura.

"Aku belum terlalu mengenal Konoha dan tidak banyak tempat yang bisa kuingat." Katanya enteng.

Sakura cengo "Kaukan yang mengajakku kencan, masa tidak punya rencana mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Yah, inilah rencanaku untuk saat ini hingga sore nanti, menanyakannya padamu." Kakashi mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Terserah padamu saja." Kata Sakura terdengar kesal. "Kemana saja asal bukan tempat yang ramai." Katanya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. _'kami-sama… dia sama-sekali tidak merencanakan mau membawaku kemana? BAKA!' _batinnya sambil bersungut.

Kakashi yang lagi-lagi tak mau hari ini kacau memilih untuk diam dan membawa Sakura kesebuah tempat yang merupakan satu dari sedikit tempat yang diingatnya tanpa menanyakannya lagi pada Sakura.

~Lhyn Hatake~

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" protes Sakura begitu Kakashi menghentikan Audi putihnya di area parkir Konoha Wonderland.

"Aku baru dua minggu disini, dan tidak banyak tempat yang bisa ku ingat dari memori usia sebelas tahunku dan tadi kau bilang kemana saja terserah aku kan?." Kata Kakashi santai, dipandangnya wajah kecut Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kemana saja asal bukan tempat yang ramai." Sakura menatap tajam mata onyx Kakashi. "Kakashi, aku punya kekasih yang harus kujaga perasaannya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Gaara tahu kalau kita berkencan." Katanya dalam desisan berbahaya.

"Semua orang mengira kalau kita keluarga." Nada pria perak itu jadi terdengar tidak mengenakan.

"Oh, kau tidak berfikir aku menyembunyikan tentang dirimu dari Gaara kan?" Bantah Sakura tajam.

Kakashi tersenyum, sinis dan dingin. "Jadi kau memberitahukan tentang diriku pada Sabaku dan menyembunyikannya dari ku?"

Deg!

'_Bodoh! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sakura?'_ Sakura meruntuki kelakuan bibirnya. "Umm.. aku—"

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi. Kau fikir bagaimana perasaan seorang pria yang mengajak kencan seorang wanita tapi wanita itu malah membicarakan pria lain?" Kakashi memandang tajam Sakura, dan mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku punya kekasih, kau mengajak kencan gadis yang salah tuan Hatake." Sakura membantah dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

"Aku mengajak kencan Calon istriku, Itu salah?" katanya dengan sedikit keras dan menekankan kata _'calon'_ dalam kalimatnya.

Skakmat!

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sakura terdiam lidahnya terasa membeku sementara wajahnya memanas, Kakashi memandangnya sekilas lalu turun dari mobilnya dengan cepat kemudian kembali membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Sakura, masih dengan wajah ditekuk Sakura turun dari mobil itu. Fikirannya agak kacau sekarang.

Dan dia agak kecewa…

Sebelumnya dia berfikir Kakashi mungkin akan membawanya kesebuah tempat romantis yang hanya ada mereka berdua disana dengan lilin-lilin yang berpendar keemasan dan alunan musik klasik yang semakin mempermanis kencan mereka.

'_Hufh… bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku sempat memikirkan itu?'_

Kakashi menggenggam erat tangannya dan mulai membawanya memasuki tempat itu, kami-sama… memangnya berapa sih usia Kakashi saat ini? Kenapa masih saja mau bermain di tempat seperti in? apa dia tidak pernah berkaca dan melihat semua rambutnya yang memutih? Hah! Wonderland? Mengecewakan!

~Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi merasa sangat lega sekarang, Sakura yang sebelumnya terus bersungut dan menekuk wajah manisnya kini telah tersenyum, sesekali tertawa bahkan menjerit saat mencoba beberapa wahana yang ada. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Sakura itu masih anak-anak, dan semua anak pasti akan menyukai wonderland, hanya itu yang ada difikiran Kakashi saat mencoba menjelaskan tingkah Sakura dengan akal sehat.

"Kakashi, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba itu?" jari kecil Sakura menunjuk kearah jet coaster yang tengah meliuk-liuk diudara.

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sudah jam tiga lebih dua puluh menit meski itu berarti masih cukup waktu untuk mencoba beberapa wahana lagi.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk singkat, senyum lebar segera terlukis diwajah gadis itu. Hah, rasanya sakarang melihat senyum itu telah menjadi kebutuhan baginya dan gadis itu pun segera meraih tangannya, menariknya menuju kearah antrian panjang.

"Ah.. akhirnya duduk juga, kakiku pegal sekali." Seru Sakura setelah hampir setengah jam mengantri.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Seharusnya kau mengikuti saranku untuk duduk saja Sakura."

"Kakashi, mengantri tiketnya itu juga salah satu hal yang membuat permainannya semakin menyenangkan, jadi merasa puas." Sakura kembali mengatakan alasannya menolak membiarkan Kakashi yang mengantri sendirian untuk mereka dan Kakashi kembali mengacak rambut Sakura sama seperti sebelumnya saat dia mendengar jawaban itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian sabuk pengaman mereka mulai diturunkan dan rangkaian panjang wahana itu pun mulai bergerak lambat dan merangkak naik. Kakashi kembali memandang Sakura yang masih tersenyum penuh kepuasan, meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit memucat. Ah, gadis itu takut juga rupanya.

Dan secara naluriyah, Kakashi meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengenggamnya erat, kemudian tersenyum saat gadis itu memandangnya kaget.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura tersenyum puas hari itu. Setelah memaksa Kakashi untuk kembali menaiki jet coaster untuk ketiga kalinya keduanya kembali kemobil setelah akhirnya Kakashi mengaku mual. Sungguh, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ukuran wajah setampan itu mengaku mual dan sekarang Sakura bisa mengejek Kakashi mengenggam tangannya tadi karna dia merasa takut bukan untuk menenangkannya yang tengah ketakutan seperti yang dikatakan pria perak itu.

"Hahaha… kau tampak pucat sekali, tapi itu membuatku puas. Ternyata berkencan denganmu cukup memuaskan juga." Katanya masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum masam menanggapinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa membalas gadis itu, kalau pun bisa dia tidak ingin.

Mobil kini telah melaju dijalanan Konoha, tapi alih-alih Kakashi mengarahkan mobilnya kearah rumah Sakura, dia mengarahkannya kearah lain membuat alis Sakura mengernyit.

"Kita mau kemana? Tidak pulang?"

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengunjunginya tapi tak pernah ada waktu dan lagi aku hanya diperbolehkan memakai mobilku saat berkencan denganmu saja."

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura, pipinya sedikit memerah karna ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Aku lupa nama tempatnya, dan mudah-mudahan saja aku bisa kembali menemukannya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karna aku lupa jalannya?" jawab Kakashi dengan ekspresi khasnya saat mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Kakashi, tapi kenapa kau hanya boleh memakai mobilmu saat… um… berkencan denganku?" Sakura tak dapat menahan wajahnya agar tidak memanas.

"Yah, kau tahukan kalau Otousan menahan semua fasilitasku?"

"Yah… justru itu yang membuatku bingung."

"Dia yang menunjukkan jalanku padamu, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhirkan? Lagi pula dia sangat senang saat kukatakan kita akan berkencan." Kata Kakashi yang lagi-lagi mmbuat pipi Sakura terasa panas.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih diam, dia tidak bisa membiarkan wajahnya terus menerus memanas karna pria itu, lagi pula pemandangan diluar jendela mulai terlihat indah, daerah yang dituju Kakashi memang daerah timur Konoha yang merupakan dataran tinggi di Konoha dan kini Sakura yakin Kakashi menambah kecepatan dengan drastis saat mulai menaiki daerah perbukitan yang memang sepi dari kendaraan.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Tanya Sakura dengan alis berkerut heran saat mobil Kakashi memasuki sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang hampir tersembunyi diantara pepohonan.

Kakashi memandang Sakura ragu. "Enam puluh persen aku yakin, tugu batu diujung jalan membuatku yakin." Dan pria itu kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin ketempat itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kakashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan didepannya pada Sakura. "Itu tempat favorit kaasanku. Sepertinya kita harus mulai berjalan kaki Sakura, kau tidak keberatankan?"

"Eh?" Sakura memadang Kakashi yang kini telah menepikan mobilnya kearah pepohonan dan mematikan mesinnya. "Yah, tentu saja." Katanya dalam senyum kecil.

Keduanya turun dari mobil bersamaan, kali ini Sakura tidak menunggu Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya, sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa begitu mendesak seakan tak sabar untuk segera keluar dari mobil meski hanya menunggu sesaat untuk Kakashi.

"Sepertinya jalanannya telah sedikit diubah, kau beruntung Sakura, dulu tempat ini begitu sulit dijangkau." Kata Kakashi kalem, dan kemudian –sama seperti sebelumnya– Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan hatinya terasa bergolak tak menenangkan namun nyaman.

Sakura memandang kesekelilingnya, tempat itu tak lebih dari sebuah hutan, yang tampak hanya pepohonan besar yang menjulang tinggi dan tanah basah dibawahnya. Sakura pun mengikuti tarikan tangan Kakashi yang membawanya menuruni sebuah tangga batu kecil berlumut yang sangat licin, membuat Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Kakashi dan meraih lengan pria itu untuk berpengang kuat-kuat.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit menuruni tangga batu itu, Sakura mulai melihat sesuatu diujung sana, kemilau cahaya yang terpantul di air. Sebuah danau. Tapi sesuatu yang lain membuat langkah Sakura berhenti. Warna putih yang mengelilingi danau itu tampak seperti salju, salju yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Salju… tidak… dia pasti salah lihat, ini masih bulan September, mana mungkin ada salju…

"Itu bukan salju Sakura." Kata Kakashi tenang seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran Sakura, dan tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak keatas seakan meraih sesuatu dan mengangsurkan tangan itu kedepan Sakura kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Kelopak bunga Dandelion..

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kini terlihat mengelilinginya. Sebuah danau yang dikelilingin padang Dandelion dan diputari perbukitan kecil… ini tampak seperti surga… terlalu indah…

Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak menentu dia memandang Kakashi yang kini telah kembali mengandengnya dan membawanya berjalan memutari danau itu, meski Sakura tak mengerti kenapa mereka memutarinya karna Sakura yakin Dandelion ini memutari sepanjang tepian danau, jadi sama saja kan?.

"Dulu ada dermaga kayu kecil yang dibuat Otousan disitu." Kakashi menunjuk kesebuah arah ditepian danau, dan benar saja… Sakura masih bisa melihat reruntuhan kayu lapuknya disana. "Tapi sepertinya Tousan juga tak pernah kesini lagi, sampai-sampai dermaganya jadi hancur begitu."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Tempat ini pasti sangat berarti untukmukan?." Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sangat berarti untukku, juga untuk Tousan." Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sakura dan duduk diatas daun dan bunga-bunga Dandelion itu. "Dulu disinilah Tousan menyatakan cintanya pada Kaasan, dia mengukir kata-kata cintanya semalaman penuh ditengah danau yang membeku dengan pisau kecil, dan Kaasan membacanya dari atas sana." Kakashi menunjuk kesebuah arah bukit. "Setelah membacanya Kaasan langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi untuk memeluk tousan yang masih berdiri diatas es itu."

Sakura membeliak tak percaya, itu hal yang sangat romantis. Mengukir danau sebesar ini untuk menyatakan cinta? Siapapun gadis itu, Sakura yakin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Harumo baasan.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi kembali memandang Sakura yang kini telah duduk didekatnya. gadis itu tampak tengah tertegun, larut dalam fikirannya. sama persis seperti reaksinya saat mendengar cerita itu dari kedua orang tuanya, saat itu dia membayangkan bagaimana dinginya hari itu dan sepanjang malam otousannya mengukir kata-kata cinta itu, dan fikiran naifnya juga pernah memikirkan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis yang dicintainya, namun kemudian kaasannya berkata… _"Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menyatakan cinta, yang terpenting dari menyatakan cinta itu adalah agar orang yang kita cintai tahu bahwa ada cinta yang begitu besar dihati kita untuknya, jadi Kaka-chan… nyatakan cintamu dengan caramu sendiri yah?."_

Jadi Kakashi memikirkannya…

Kakashi memikirkan ini selama sembilan tahun terakhir dan dia mendapatkannya... terlintas difikirannya begitu saja saat menatap gadis itu melalui cermin... seakan cermin itu memantulkan cahaya hatinya.

"Kakashi, Pernahkah kau melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya? kau pernah membawa gadis itu kesini? Dan menyatakan cintamu dengan mengukirnya diatas es?"

Kakashi mengernyit 'gadis itu'? "Siapa yang kau maksud Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lembut, sejujurnya dia bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan itu langsung karna dia memang tak pernah datang ketempat ini dengan siapapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakumo Jii-san pernah mengatakan tentang seorang gadis yang kau cintai."

_'Gadis yang kucintai?'_

"Maksudmu Rin?" tanya Kakashi datar. Kakashi tahu bahwa yang dimaksud otousannya adalah Rin, karna hanya Rin lah satu-satunya MANTAN PACAR Kakashi yang diakui keberadaannya oleh otousannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, jadi kau memang pernah membawanya kesini?" entah memang gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada kecewa atau hanya pendengaran Kakashi saja yang menipunya?.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ke Konoha sembilan tahun terakhir Sakura. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Tousan, Setiap orang memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk menyatakan cinta dan aku punya caraku sendiri untuk memberitahu gadis yang kucintai bahwa ada cinta yang begitu besar dihatiku untuknya." Kata Kakashi dia sama sekali tidak mengalihakan matanya dari Sakura saat mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu, dan dia kembali melihat semburat merah dipipinya.

Gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk, Kakashi sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang difikirkan gadis itu saat ini. Dia memang tidak pandai menebak fikiran gadis itu, hanya saja rasanya lebih baik bila bisa menebak dan salah dari pada tidak bisa menebak sama sekali.

Perlahan Kakashi meraih pipi gadis itu, mendongakkan wajahnya agar mata mereka kembali bertemu. Dia mengusapnya lembut, atau memang karna kulit itu begitu lembut… dan dia merasa hangat.

"Dulu aku selalu berfikir pasti bahagia sekali menjadi Kaasan saat itu dan aku yakin itu memang benar meski belakangan aku memikirkan hal lain. Aku rasa tousanlah yang lebih bahagia dan bangga. Dia mampu mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya, meski ungkapan itu akan hilang dalam sekejap, tapi setidaknya gadis itu tahu bahwa ada hati yang akan kekal untuknya." Ungkap Kakashi lembut dan dengan perlahan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Nafas hangat saling beradu dan kedua pasang mata masih saling menatap, saling menembus selaput tipis menuju hati mereka. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Ungkapnya… Tidak, Tapi ungkap hatinya. Hingga akhirnya Kakashi meniadakan jarak kening mereka, mengusap pipi lembut itu sehalus mungkin, dan menyantuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya sehangat mungkin.

Kakashi mengecup bibir gadis itu lagi. Dia sendiri tak mengerti ini, dia memang merencanakan membawa Sakura ketempat ini jauh-jauh hari, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merencanakan tentang ini. Bagi Kakashi, Sakura tidak lagi menyebut tentang pria Sabaku itu saja sudah cukup untuknya, cukup membuatnya bangga bisa membawa gadis itu kedalam dunianya, tapi kali ini Sakuralah yang menariknya, gadis itu yang membuatnya tak bisa menghindari keinginan ini. Kakashi masih mengecup bibir Sakura saat cahaya yang dinantikannya tiba, cahaya kemerahan dari sang senja menyinari keduanya.

Kakashi mundur selangkah dan memandang wajah memerah Sakura, gadis itu tampak membeku. Kemudian diusapnya pipi Sakura lagi, dan Sakura mengerjap, wajah merahnya berubah merah padam, masih tampak lebih memerah meski cahaya yang menyinari wajahnya pun berwarna merah. Gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kearah danau dan…

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura kembali membeku.

Disekelilingnya telah gelap, seberkas cahaya kemerahan matahari hanya terlihat dari celah antara dua bukit didepannya yang jatuh ke bagian bukit lain, namun di bagian bukit itu tampaknya telah dipasangin semacam cermin atau benda lain yang membuat cahanyanya memantul kearah danau dan membentuk hati ditengah danau yang menghitam itu. Hati yang juga memancarkan cahaya kemerahan yang kini menimpa wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas. Jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali, atau mungkin tak berdetak namun berdengung panjang saking rapatnya ritme detak jantungnya itu.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, dia terharu… dia belum pernah melihat hal yang begitu indah hingga membuatnya seperti tersihir seperti ini. Sakura memandang hati ditengah danau itu tanpa berkedip dan sesekali memandang Kakashi yang justru terus memandangnya tanpa mengalihkan padangan pada danau itu. Hingga cahaya itu perlahan hilang dan disekelingnya berubah benar-benar gelap. Namun baru saja kegelapan itu muncul, cahaya yang begitu terang kembali muncul dari pepohonan disekitar danau…

Entah apa yang bisa Sakura lalukan saat ini kecuali menangis terharu dan bahagia… sebelumnya dia yang berfikir bahwa Harumo baasan begitu bahagia saat mendepat pernyataan cinta itu, kini dia merasakannya sendiri, bukan hanya membayangkan, apalagi membayangkan orang lain yang mengalaminya. Rasanya sangat berbeda.

Dia sangat bahagia…

Sakura kembali memandang pria perak itu, menatap maya onyx gelap didepannya. "Kau yang menyiapkan ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ini caramu menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya lagi, dengan getar yang lebih kuat.

Tapi kali ini Kakashi menggeleng, membuat Sakura mengernyit tajam. "Ini caraku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura Haruno. Aishiteru Sakura,"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menghamburkan diri memeluk Kakashi. "Aishiteru yo Kakashi…" dan air matanya mengalir lebih deras kali ini.

~TBC yah?~

Hua~~~

Gimana acara kencan mereka? Romantiskan? Inilah scene yang gonta-ganti berkali-kali itu, awalnya Lhyn ngebawa mereka *?* keresto yg romens plus plus kaya bayangan sakura, trus ganti kepantai, truz ganti ke puncak tanpa danau, trus ganti lagi, lagi, n' lagi sampe akhirnya Lhyn nemu ide ngaco ini… bisakah Readers terhormat membayangkan tempatnya?

Lhyn pengen banget bikin Scene yang romantis BUANGGET untuk pair kesayangan-kecintaan-kesukaan- Lhyn Ini… KAKASAKU….

N' akhir kata…

Plish rifyu…. *ngarep*


	9. No Option

~~~ VIOLAA!~~~

Lhyn hatake datang untuk bayar cicilan Fic Gajenya,,,

Sebelumnya tolong baca alasan ke-makingaje-an Fic ini dulu ya?

"Ini chaps terpendek Lhyn, bicoz kalo gag di potong fic ini bisa tamat di chap ini… ini pendek banget sumpah… n… *haduh malu* di chaps ini ada sesuatu yang special… kalo Readers ngeh gag bakal lhyn hapus, tapi kalao readers gag ngeh, bakal Lhyn hapus kok…"

Okeh cukup, sekarang waktunya bales rifyu…

GIE : Arigatou Gie… Gaara kun akan baik-baik saja kok, ka nada Lhyn *tewas tanpa sebab* Gie… Arigatou Gozaimazu udah setia ama fic ini... chaps 9 udah apdet… silahkan baca… Lhyn gag minta Gie untuk rifyu karna Lhyn percaya Gie pasti rifyu… Arigatou…

ILA : Iyah Arigatou… ila-san…cepet menikah? Sakura masih 15 tahun, kalo mereka menikah bisa-bisa Kakashi dituntut karna melanggar UU perlindungan anak donk… *sok-garing-kumat*

Chocopie : Arigatou Cho… hehe… Lhyn seneng kalo readers seneng… kissingnya bikin iri yah? Coz Lhyn iri banget ama Sakura.. *Plak* Arigatou dah rifyu….

Staacha : PUASTI DUNK! Arigatou dah rifyu….

Zie-rainC0ol : ai jast wanna sai aim blusing…. Arigatou…

Diamond hatake : Okeh-Okeh.. iyah Dilla… kaka udah bikin Saku ama Gaara putus dichaps ini.. tapi bukan Sakura yang mutusin melainkan Gaara… yah… jadi ngebocorin deh… yasud… langsung baca ajah ya? Atigatou dilla…

Mokochange : hihi… map TBC lagi.. abis kayak bias aide mentok sampe situ… Moko-san mau kedanaunya? Danau yang jadi inspirasinya ada dikota Lhyn lho *penduduk kota: Bohong! Gag seindah itu!* Arigatou dah rifyu…

Ali.. : Iyah Ali-san Harumo itu nama Mamahnya Kaka koi, abis Lhyn gag teu nama aslinya *Fans macam apa itu?* jadinya namanya Lhyn ambil dari Hatake dan Haruno… jadilah Haruno *Ngaco* n' untuk masalah panggilan Sakura, yg lhyn maksud itu paman, maap kalo karna ke-BEGO-an Lhyn Ali jadi bingung, Arigatou dah rifyu plus ngingetin…

n' tolong yang punya akun, surat cinta dari Lhyn di cek y? *dibakar masa*

gieyoungkyu

Cielheart Ie'chan

Vampire 9irL

Ichaa Hatake Youichi

JustLita

It'sMeRyuki

Merai Alixya Kudo

Rizu Hatake-hime

KasuHano-HimaUlqui

Putri D'TechnoLife

Thia2rh

dei hatake

D-kiro Yoid

kuraishi cha22dhen

Kimichi-kun

Fidy Discrimination Miaw-Miaw

Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU

*NB : Kalo ada yang belom kecatet n kebales, coz ini ketikan kedua, ketikan pertamanya kehapus… jadi udah agag kurang jelii…

Yusp langsung ajah

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, flame, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati.

0000

Dilema!

Itu yang kini tengah dirasakan Sakura.

Dua pria itu sama-sama mencintainya, dan dua pria itu sama-sama dicintainya.

Egois?

Pasti.

Sakura tahu dia teramat sangat egois dan… Jahat. Dia menghianati cinta Gaara, dia menghianati kepercayaan Gaara, dia menipu Gaara, dia menjahati Gaara, dia bermain cinta lain dibelakang Gaara. Dia menduakan cinta kekasihnya, dia berselingkuh dengan calon suaminya.

Sakura merasa bodoh.

Sangat bodoh hingga untuk mengehatui isi hatinya sendiri pun dia tak mampu. Dia mencintai keduanya, dia tak bisa melepas salah satunya.

Siapa?

Siapa yang kini lebih menguasai hatinya? Siapa diantara kedua pria itu yang lebih diinginkannya. Dia tidak tahu dan dia tidak ingin memilih.

0000

Kakashi memadang heran gadis itu. Lagi-lagi melamun, dan dia tahu siapa yang tengah berada dalam lamunan kepala pinknya. Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang belum menyentuh makanannya, duduk disampingnya dan mengusap bahunya lembut.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut meski Kakashi yakin dia menyentuh pundak Sakura sepelan mungkin. "Kakashi?" ucapnya dalam keterkejutan.

"Makanan sensei dingin, biar kuambilkan yang masih hangat untuk sensei." Kakashi tersenyum kecil meski hatinya terasa perih dan mulai meraih piring nasi Sakura.

"Tidak perlu." Sakura mengehentikan gerakan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa Kakashi, aku tak terlalu keberatan dengan makanan dingin."

Keduanya terdiam menyadari ada kekakuan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kakashi memandang wajah putih yang kini menunduk. Dia tahu ini kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis ini secepat itu. Hanya pria bodoh yang mengatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis padahal dia tahu gadis itu mencintai pria lain.

"Maafkan aku sensei." Kata Kakashi menatap lekat gadis itu.

Sakura tempak terkejut, dan matanya yang semula menunduk kini beralih kemata Kakashi. "Untuk apa?" katanya singkat namun terasa seperti mengintrogasi.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, jangan menambah beban fikiranmu Sakura. Aku tak mau kau sakit karna mamikirkan ini." Katanya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ada didalam hatinya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti." Gadis itu masih memandangnya lekat.

Kakashi berusaha tersenyum dan mengusap kepala pink gadis itu. "Lupakan tentang perasaanku, jangan membuatnya jadi membebanimu." Katanya berusaha selembut mungkin, meski dia yakin itu membuat gadis itu terkejut hingga Kakashi bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang. Kakashi mengusap kepalanya lagi dengan begitu lembut. Kemudian perlahan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya mudah sekali bagimu mengatakan itu."

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan memandang Sakura yang memandangnya tajam.

"Atau…" Sakura menarik nafasnya. "…Kau menyesal mengatakan itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku hanya tak mau membebani fikiranmu Sakura, aku sama sekali tak meyesal. Kalau pun menyesal, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku menyesal adalah kau tampak terbebani karna itu."

Gadis itu menunduk. "Mungkin kau berbohong padaku."

Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia tahu gadis itu tengah ragu tentang ini, tapi dia tak suka kalau efeknya berakibat pada kepercayaan gadis itu padanya. Kakashi kembali mendekati gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya. Sedikit perasaan tersinggung mengerayang hatinya. Dia yang sebelumnya yakin bahwa hatinya tidak akan lagi jatuh cinta pun benar-benar yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai gadis ini.

Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura, dan mengarahkan mata emerald agar menatap matanya. "Katakan kalau kau melihat kebohongan itu."

Emerald menembus onyxnya. Mencoba mencari-cari, yah… carilah Sakura… carilah bahkan sampai kesudu terkecil hatinya dan kau akan tahu bahwa pria itu tak sedikitpun berbohong, bahkan tak sedikitpun ragu dengan perasaannya.

Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Kau benar." Kata Kakashi lembut.

Greb…

Sakura memeluknya. Sekejap sebelum air mata itu jatuh.

Ada rasa sakit, tapi juga ada rasa bahagia. Gadis itu mencintainya, dia bahagia karna gadis itu juga mencintai pria lain dan dia merasa sakit karna itu. Tangan Kakashi bergerak mengusap warna pink yang bersandar didadanya, mengusap lembut dan menciumi puncaknya dengan segenap perasaannya, menyesap aroma cherrynya dalam-dalam.

'Prak…'

0000

*( Scene Song Dimulai

~saran gaje dari author : Vierra-Seandainya, diputar ya….

0000

Gaara menjatuhkan kotak coklatnya….

Tangan pucatnya jatuh terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersengal akibat pasokan udara yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Matanya terpancang lurus kearah warna pink kesukaannya yang berada dalam dekapan pria lain. Bukan sekedar dekapan biasa. Bukan seperti dekapan tanpa rasa. Saling mendekap erat seakan kedua manusia itu tak ingin terlepas satu sama lain, bibir sang pria yang mencium hangat puncak kepala sang gadis. Wajah cantik yang terbenam didada bidang.

Gaara ingin lenyap. Kedua pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dalam tatapan yang sama. Rasa bersalah. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba Manahan rasa sakit yang menerjangnya tanpa belas kasihan. Rasa sakit yang menyelimutinya tanpa celah. Dia kembali membukanya dan kembali menemukan emerald itu.

"Kita bicara." Ucapnya tanpa berusaha menutupi getar hebat dalam suaranya.

_Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri…_

_Melukai kenangan yang tlah kita lalui…_

_Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri disini…_

_Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan…_

_Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku…_

Gaara mengenggam erat tangan itu, menuntunnya melalui lorong-lorong sepi Konoha High School. Hening. Hanya suara derap langkah keduanya yang bergema pelan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan begitu… sakit.

Disinilah…

Ditempat inilah dia pertama kali melihat warna pink itu, pertama kali melihat senyum itu, pertama kali mengenalnya, dan pertama kali dia jatuh cinta.

Dan disinilah… dia akan mengakhirinya…

Berakhir. Harus berakhir.

Tangan pucatnya meraih kenop pintu kelas Sakura dan membukanya. Disini… yah disinilah dia menyatakan cintanya… dan disinilah dia akan melepaskan cintanya… Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah lebih dulu masuk kedalam kelas yang telah sepi dari penghuninya itu. Kemudian duduk dibangku yang dihapalnya sebagai bangku Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" suara bergetar terdengar lirih.

Gaara membuang pandangannya kearah langit kemerahan diluar jendela. "Aku yakin kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak tahu!" suara gadis itu sedikit keras.

"Disini semuanya dimulai, jadi aku pikir disinilah tempat terbaik untuk—"

"Diam!" suara Sakura lebih keras."Jangan katakan itu." Bergetar hebat.

Gaara tahu, tanpa perlu melihatnya pun dia tahu gadis itu tengah meneteskan air matanya. "Banyak sekali Sakura…Kau dan Aku." Gaara mencoba menarik nafas meski rasanya percuma, tetap saja menyesakkan. "Aku pikir akan sedikit lebih lama lagi, dua tahun seperti yang kau janjikan… Ini terlalu cepat—"

"Hentikan Gaara." Gadis itu kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Tak perlu ada kata." Katanya dan akhirnya dia kembali memandang emerald itu. Emerald basah yang terluka.

_Seandainya kau tahu…_

_Ku tak ingin kau pergi…_

_Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganmu…_

Sakura memeluknya.. terisak didadanya..

Sakit…

Yah… sangat sakit…

"Maaf… Maafkan aku Gaara…"

Gaara mengusap rambut Sakura lembut, dan menggeleng pelan serta mambiarkan Kristal-kristal bening yang tak pernah ada, kini menampakkan keberadaannya. "Bukan salahmu Sakura."

Gaara merasakan Sakura menggeleng pelan didadanya…

_Seandainya kau tahu…_

_Aku kan slalu Cinta…._

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita slama ini…_

Langit menggelap…

Malam dan Awan... bersatu menciptakan satu kedinginan yang sama… kedinginan yang dengan kejam terus menusuk masuk kedalam hati kedua manusia yang kini tengah tenggelam daram rasa sakit.

"Sakura kau harus mendengarkan ini…" Ucap Gaara akhirnya.

Dia tidak bisa lagi… takkan sanggup lagi… ini keputusannya, keputusan yang telah difikirkannya matang-matang jauh-jauh hari. Rencananya bila hari ini tiba. Meski Gaara merasakan kepala Sakura yang menggeleng pelan didadanya dia tetap akan mengatakannya.

"Aku akan pergi saku—"

"Tidak, hentikan Gaara, aku mohon…" gadis itu meratap mencegah kata-katanya. "Maafkan aku… aku tahu ini salah… tapi aku mohon Gaara jangan pergi…"

"Ke Suna Sakura. Aku akan menetap disana, dikota kelahiranku."

Perlahan namun pasti, Gaara merasakan gadis itu melepas pelukannya. Mendongak dan menatap matanya dengan pilu dan menggeleng pelan. Sakit, tatapan itu sangat menyayat hatinya. "KAU-TIDAK-BISA-MELAKUKAN-ITU." Gadis itu menekankan segala kata yang diucapkannya.

"Maaf Sakura—"

"Aku tahu aku salah Gaara. Aku yang meninggalkanmu. Aku yang pergi darimu. Aku yang menghianatimu. Aku yang—"

Gaara buru-buru meletakkan jari telunjukkanya dibibir gadis itu agar rentetan kata-kata yang terdengar menghujam itu berhenti. "Bukan salahmu Sakura, sejak awal kau sudah memperingatkanku. Aku mohon dengankan aku. Biarkan aku bicara."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, namun Gaara tahu dari tatapan matanya bahwa gadis itu mengijinkannya berbicara kali ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sakura, dan aku tak kau mau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Memang benar alasanku pergi sebagian besar karna dirimu… tapi bukan berarti tak ada alasan lain, Sakura… Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, meskipun kau juga mencintaiku." Gaara beerhenti sejenak, menenangkan hatinya agar dia tak terburu-buru mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Pada akhirnya akulah yang akan terluka… sekarang ataupun nanti, Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Kau bilang kau akan mempertahankanku, jadi kau berbohong? Kau bilang kau akan bertahan, itu juga bohong? Kau bilang kau akan terus menemaniku, disisiku, bersamaku itu bohong Gaara? Semuanya bohong?" Sakura mundur perlahan, mata emeraldnya terasa begitu mengintimidasi Gaara yang semakin merapuh dalam pertahanannya. "Kau takut terluka Gaara? Kau takut aku menyakitimu?" Gadis itu semakin mundur.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tak pernah takut untuk terluka, dia sama sekali tak pernah takut hancur untuk Sakura. Yang dia takutkan hanya satu. Dia takut gadis itulah yang akan hancur perlahan… hancur terombang ambing oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku melupakanmu Sakura." Dan barisan pendek itulah yang mampu memutar balikkan segala kebenaran hatinya.

Sakura mundur… menunduk… semakin munduk dengan bahu berguncang… menjauh darinya, memperlebar jarak diantara mereka. "Pergilah, Lupakan aku… LUPAKAN AKU!" Jerit Sakura… dan sejurus kemudian dia berlari menjauhi Gaara, semakin jauh… semakin jauh hingga akhirnya hilang dibalik pintu yang terbating keras bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Kristal bening dari mata hijau pucatnya.

_Seandainya kau tahu…_

_Ku tak ingin kau pergi…_

_Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganmu…_

_Seandainya kau tahu…_

_Aku kan slalu Cinta…._

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita slama ini…_

00000

*( Scene Song Selesai

00000

GIMANA~~~GIMANA~~~~GIMANA~~~~

YAPS bener sekali sensei, senpai, kakak, ….-san, …..-kun, …..-san, …..-sama, n' SMUANYA…

INI SONG CHAPS!

HUA~~~~ INI PERTAMA KALINYA LHYN MAKE LAGU BUAT FIC *biasa ajah kale! Gag perlu pake ceplok gitu donk* hehe…

PENDEK? Maaf… lhyn udah bilang diatas… ini biar gag tamat dichaps ini… kan chaps kemaren lhyn gag bilang bakal tamat *huh ngeles!*

Makin gaje karna lagunya? Nanti lhyn hapus deh….

VIERRA : APAAN? EMANG FIC UDAH GAJE! MALAH NYALAHIN LAGU INDAH KITA, LAGIAN MAKE LAGU GAG PAKE IJIN, GRATIS PULA! HUH DASAR AUTHOR –TITTTT– *sensor only*!

0000

Wew… rifyunya ajah ya?

PLISH…. *fish eyes no Jutsu* mata ikan kan bagus itu….


	10. pilihan

00Lhyn00

HAY… HAY… HAY….

HAH~~~ MAAP, Telat APdet, seperti biasa, Problem terbesar Lhyn untuk sebuah Fic adalah Endingnya….

Maap Yah….

Bales Rifyu dulu ah….

Diamond Hatake : Iyah Dilla… Gaarakun mutusin Sakura demi KK lho…*dibakar Gaasaku FC* pasti kakasaku… he'em ini chaps terakhir… Arigatou untuk semua dukungannya ya… Iyah salamnya udah KK sampein, dianya cuman cengok ajah… hihihi…

nagisaHatake : HUA~~ map gag bisa cepet apdetnya.. tapi apdet kok…. Arigatou…

ILA : AH~~~ jadi pengen nikah ama Kakashi deh *dicincang Kakashi FC* Arigtou dah sabar mengangenkan Fic ini… Iyah Matsuri muncul lagi kok dichaps ini…

Chocopie : HAH~~ kalo saku poligami tar Lhyn gag dapet apa-apa donk? *dibakar Sakura* Arigatou dah rifyu…

ZierainC0ol: Arigatou zie… Arigato dah mendalami Fic Lhyn… Arigatou Yah… Iyah apdet, chaps terakhir… hua~~sedih juga rasanya….

Mokochange : Hoho… Kenapa vierra? Cuma kebetulan ajah sih sebenernya, lagi ngetik scene gaara vierranya muter, jadi Lhyn sisipin ajah liriknya *plak* maap-maap, Moko-san jadi pudung gara2 gaaranya pergi… Wah? Gimana Midnya? Sukses? Muga sukses ya? Arigatou… Dah setia sampe akhir…

ali : Gomen2, Kaasannya Kakashi Cuma nebeng nama doank, Iyah padet. Ini chap akhir lho *bangga* Arigatou dah rifyu, n' udah ngasih banyak saran dan perbaikan buat Lhyn… Arigatou Ali-san… gag usah diancempun pasti apdet kok… hihi.. meski agak lelet…

NuKaRi-cHAn : Arigatou Nukari-chan… Iyah2 resiko orang cantik kayak kita *dibakar reader yg lain* yosh Ini APDET! Chaps terakhir rifyu yah?

N' Surat Cinta untuk Chaps Ini mampir di Akun :

Cielheart Ie'chan, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, Kimichi-kun, natsu-CherryKnight, Putri D'TechnoLife, Vampire 9irL, Rizu Hatake-hime, Merai Alixya Kudo, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Ayano Hatake, Thia2rh, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Fidy Discrimination, gieyoungkyu, Kouro Ryuki, kuraishi cha22dhen, Uchiha Sakura97.

00Lhyn00

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sensei to Live ® Lhyn Hatake~

Warning: gaje, aneh, OOC,OC, typo, dll yang pasti membuat fic ini jadi jauh dari kata sempurna. Segala saran, kritik dukungan, dll. Lhyn Terima dengan senang hati. Tapi Maaf Flame dalam bentuk apapun udah gag diterima lagi, abis udah chaps akhir ce… um… tapi kalo dalam bentuk uang mau deh *plak*

00Lhyn00

Sakura berjalan pelan, air matanya terus bercampur dengan air hujan yang menusuk setiap inchi kulitnya dengan kebekuan yang tak lebih beku dari hatinya. Tubuhnya menggigil, rambut pinknya kusut dan basah.

"BAKA!" Teriaknya.

Bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Atau bahkan dialah gadis terbodoh didunia ini, gadis egois, gadis tidak setia. Gadis yang mempermainkan cinta…

00Lhyn00

Kakashi kembali melirik jam didinding rumah itu, gerak-gerik tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah gelisah. Hem, dia memang tengah gelisah. Sudah malam, terlalu malam dan Sakura belum kembali sementara petir dan angin terus menderu dalam hujan diluar dinding rumah itu, membuat perasaannya semakin gelisah.

Salahnya! Semua ini salahnya!

Bodoh!

Kenapa dia bisa begitu lalai? Kenapa dia bisa membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan cinta itu, kenapa dia mencintai gadis itu? Yah, memang benar gadis itu gadis yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya, tapi… tidak… gadis itu mencintai pria lain… Sakura mencintai Gaara… dia hanya orang ketiga…

Kami-sama… tolong biarkan hatinya fokus pada satu perasaan saja.

Cemas memikirkan gadis itu…

Atau…

Bersalah pada Gadis itu dan… pria itu…

"Tch!" dia mendengus.

Kakashi mulai tak tahan, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah dapur, meraih payung pink besar yang sebenarnya kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan…

Tok…tok…tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi kembali meletakkan payung itu sembarangan dan berlari kearah pintu…

'_Clek'_

'_Bruhk'_

"Kami-sama SAKURA!"

Belum sempat Kakashi membuka penuh pintu itu, tubuh Sakura yang limbung membuat daun pintu itu terhentak membuka dan dengan sigap Kakashi menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Dingin…

Tubuh itu sangat dingin…

"Sakura…" Kakashi mengangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya dipipi Sakura, mata emerald gadis itu tertutup, wajah pucat dan bibir yang membiru itu membuatnya miris.

Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan cepat membawanya kedalam kamar gadis itu, membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya dengan cepat. Tubuh gadis itu menggigil, suara gemlutuk pelan terdengan dari gigi-gigi gadis itu, wajah pucat dan bibir membiru.

Kakashi mengernyit sakit.

00Lhyn00

"Kau yakin?" suara lembut itu kembali terdengar.

Gaara hanya memandang dingin mata hazzel yang identik dengan miliknya itu dan sipemilik menghela nafas. Berakhirkan? Kisah cinta pertamanya telah berakhir hari ini. Dan itu artinya perjalanan panjang untuk melupakan kisah itu akan segera dimulai.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu Gaara, Aku masih bisa memaksa Kankurou agar dia yang pergi ke aniikimu, dia yang lebih bertanggung jawab untuk ini." Katanya. Hah, gadis ini memang selalu lebih mencemaskan **otoutonya yang ini** dari pada **otoutonya yang satu lagi**.

"Sasori menginginkanku, lagi pula Nii-san baru mulai menikmati hidup di Konoha." Jawab Gaara datar sambil terus menata pakaiannya kedalam sebuah kopor besar yang terbuka diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan perdulikan ucapan sepupu brengsek itu!" ucap Temari dengan nada tinggi.

Gaara menghela nafas lagi, dia tahu dari dulu hubungan Temari dan Sasori memang tak pernah baik. Sejak dulu Temari selalu ingin member untuk Gaara, dan sasori selalu membawa gaara untuk mendapatkannya sendiri, itu yang membuat keduanya tak pernah akur meski Gaara tak pernah keberatan dengan yang manapun. Gaara menepuk kedua pundak Temari dan menatap kedua mata yang beberapa hari ini memancarkan keberatannya. "Sasori benar Nee-san, memang akulah yang seharusnya mengurusi usaha keluarga yang ada di Suna, dan dia benar sekali lagi bahwa ini akan membuatku lebih mandiri. Sudah cukup selama ini aku selalu berada dibelakang Nee-san dan Nii-san."

Temari menghela nafas. Rasanya dia tak bisa lagi dan tak punya lagi kata-kata untuk tetap membuat otouto tersayangnya ini batal pergi. Sejujurnya dia tahu alasan apa yang membuat Gaara bersikeras untuk pergi. Gadis itu… dia tidak menutup mata meski dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang permasalahan Gaara, dia mengenal Gaara –otouto tersayangnya– sebagai pribadi yang tidak suka dimasuki ruang pribadinya secara paksa dan dia tak ingin memasukinya secara paksa.

"GAARA-KUN! APA MAKSUDMU HAH?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar itu, mata onyxnya terpancang lurus pada sosok berambut merah gelap itu. Berteriak keras dan menuntut.

"Hem?" sahut Gaara tak banyak berekspresi.

"Gaara… kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau pergi?"gadis itu mendesah pelan.

"Matsuri aku akan pergi ke Suna besok pagi. Cukup?" Sahut Gaara datar dan kembali pada aktifitasnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?Kenapa setelah aku disini kau malah pergi?" suara gadis itu bergetar. "Kau tidak suka aku berada didekatmu?Apa aku tidak boleh berada didekatmu Gaara-kun?" setitik air mata telah meluncur lurus dari mata onyx gadis itu.

Gaara menghentikan gerak tangannya yang tengah melipat sebuah kemeja, kemudian meletakkan kemeja itu asal dan memandang gadis bermata onyx itu. Hah, Kenapa lagi ini? Setelah Temari, dan sekarang Matsuri? "Kau boleh berada dimanapun kau mau Matsu." Ucap Gaara berusaha terdengar lembut pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tapi kau pergi." Sanggah gadis itu.

"Karna aku harus pergi." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Tapi aku mau bersamamu." Gadis itu semakin keras.

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersamaku." Gaara berhenti mendadak diakhir kalimatnya.

Sejenak suasana hening. Ketiga manusia diruangan itu membeku.

Gaara menghela nafas begitu menyadari akan efek dari ucapannya sekejap yang lalu, kemudian perlahan kembali ditatapnya mata onyx yang masih terlihat meneteskan air mata, Namun kini berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan pipinya yang memerah dan sebuah senyum mengembang dibibir gadis itu. Gaara tahu itu bukan air mata kesedihan seperti yang tadi.

"Kami-Sama! Aku lupa kalau aku sedang merebus air." Seru Temari, dan sedetik kemudian rambut pirangnya telah lenyap dibalik pintu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tak tau harus berbuat apa.

00Lhyn00

Kakashi masih berjalan mondar-mandir disisi ranjang Sakura, gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang dengan pakaian kering dan selimut hangat yang membungkusnya meski masih saja mengigil ringan. Jujur saja dia bingung dan cemas, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah sekali pun merawat orang sakit, jangankan merawat, menjenguk pun kadang dia malas. Tapi sekarang gadis itu sakit dan dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

'_SIAL!'_

Dia mengumpat sekali lagi. Kalau saja ada mobil dia pasti akan segera membawa Sakura kerumah sakit, atau paling tidak ada telfon yang bisa dipakainya untuk meminta bantuan orang lain. Tapi satu-satunya ponsel yang ada baru saja menjadi soup ponsel disaku Sakura.

'_Kami-sama..'_

Dia merintih dalam hati, sekali ini dia ingin memohon pada sang pemilik hidup itu, dia memohon agar setidaknya hujan yang bergemuruh diluar dinding rumah kecil itu segera berhenti atau bila perlu berikan kesembuhan pada gadis ini, detik ini juga.

"Ja-jangan per-gi… ja-ngan per-gi." Suara gadis itu dalam iringan gemlutuk giginya.

Kakashi berhenti dari arena mondar-mandirnya dan segera duduk disamping gadis itu, wajahnya masih pucat meski bibirnya tak biru lagi, mata emeraldnya masih terpejam. Tangan kanan Kakashi terulur menyentuh pipi Sakura. Masih dingin dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sakura dari balik selimutnya. Matanya memandang getir gadis itu, tubuhnya ikut berdetar, hatinya… ah… jangan tanyakan hatinya lagi.

"Sakura…" Panggilnya lirih dengan jemari besarnya yang mengusap lembut pipi dan rahang Sakura.

"Ja-ngan…per-gi…Gaa-ra…ku-mohon…"

Onyx Kakashi melebar seketika, tangan yang terasa mengcengkram hatinya seakan semakin kuat menancapkan kuku-kukunya dihati itu, semakin dalam… gadis itu, mengigaukan nama pria lain dalam sakitnya.

"Ja-ngan…" gemlutuk gigi gadis itu masih menyertai suaranya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, menyingkirkan berbagai kecamuk tak menyenangkan dalam dadanya. "Tidak Sakura, Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Katanya lirih. "Dia Pasti tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Dia mengenggam lebih erat tangan Sakura yang berada dibalik selimut.

"Di-ngin…di-ngin se-ka-li…" Tubuh gadis itu bergerak meringkuk, mata emeraldnya masih terpejam.

"Sakura, Bangunlah, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan? Sensei… katakanlah…" Kakashi merasa tak berdaya sekarang. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk gadis ini sekarang? Tak ada ide sedikit pun. Fikirannya terasa kosong, kecuali… satu hal, dia ingin memeluk gadis itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti.

Kakashi menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil Sakura dan masuk kedalamnya. Dengan hati-hati Kakashi menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, mendekap kepala pinknya didada, mengapit kedua kaki dingin Sakura diantara kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Hanya itu… yang ada difikiran kosongnya saat ini. *AH~~~ Lhyn mau~~~*

00Lhyn00

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa panas, pandangannya berputar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Sesuatu yang keras dan hangat dia rasakan dibawah tubuhnya. Dia mengerakkan tangannya, mencoba menerka apa yang ada dibawahnya dengan sentuhannya sementara matanya masih belum berhenti berputar.

Hah! Dia menyerah, dia tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dibawahnya, kepalanya terlalu berat dan matanya masih belum mau berhenti berputar. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, meringkuk dan menikmati rasa nyaman yang entah kenapa begitu memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Nyaman. Padahal kepalanya terasa begitu pening, Nyaman, meski tubuhnya terasa susah digerakkan.

"Argh…" Geraman pelan terdengah dari atas kepala Sakura, membuat kedua alisnya mengernyit meski matanya tetap terpejam dan gerakan kecil dibawah tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa ada orang lain di bawahnya.

Dia kembali membuka matanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menangkap apapun yang bisa dilihatnya. Kemudian perlahan bangkit sambil terus memegangi keningnya, seakan kepalanya yang terasa berat bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Dia duduk ditengah tempat tidurnya dan menyibak rambut pink yang berjuntai diwajahnya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat siluet rambut perak yang terjatuh lembut diatas bantalnya. Sakura mengucek matanya berusaha memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat…

"AAAAA!"

"KAMI-SAMA! SAKURA ADA APA? KAU KENAPA? ADA APA?" Pria berambut perak itu bangun dari tidurnya tanpa perlu proses mengumpulkan nyawa dan memandang Sakura yang terlihat shock dengan pandangan yang shock pula.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Jerit Sakura, seketika lupa dengan kepalanya yang berat dan pandangannya yang berputar.

"Kami-sama, ku pikir ada apa… Kau demam semalam." Kata Kakashi datar. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Kakashi menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Sakura dan tersenyum lega. Normal.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita… k-kau… a-aku…" Sakura berkata gugup, wajahnya telah berubah dalam semu merahnya sekarang.

"Kau pulang kehujanan semalam." Jawab Kakashi, seketika mengembalikan rasa sakit dihati Sakura. "Dan kau menggigil, aku tak tau bagaimana caranya menghangatkan tubuh seorang gadis." Pria perak itu bangkit, entah hanya perasaan Sakura atau memang benar pria itu memberinya tatapan yang menusuk saat ini."Kecuali dengan ini."

"Ta-tapi kau tidak… KAMI-SAMA! SIAPA YANG MENGANTIKAN BAJUKU!" Dia berteriak histeris saat menyadari apa yang dikenakannya berbeda dengan yang dia pakai semalam.

"Kau basah kuyup." Kata Kakashi ringan sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sakura dan membukanya.

Wajah Sakura berubah merah padam… Kami-sama… yang benar saja! Dia membuka mulutnya berusaha bicara… tapi nihil. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau tahu, kau gadis yang beruntung karna sedikitpun aku tak menyentuhmu." Kata Kakashi tanpa memandang Sakura, dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaannya yang tak menentu.

Sakura mengernyit. Beruntung?

Tidak…

Gaara…

Pupil emerald membuka lebar saat nama itu kembali terlintas dikepalanya, sesuatu yang dingin terasa menyergap hatinya. Gaara…

Akan pergi?

00Lhyn00

Kakashi menghempaskan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya, kepalanya terasa pening, pandangan onyxnya menembus jauh tirai jendela tipis, kelangit yang mulai terang. Ada satu kemelut panjang dalam fikirannya, satu uraian benang kusut yang belum saling terbebas, masih saling membelit.

Entah mana yang lebih berprioritas dalam benaknya, tetap disini menjaga Sakura dan setidaknya menemani gadis itu, mengambil hatinya sedikit demi sedikit, atau pergi dan kembali menyerahkan hati gadis itu pada pria Sabaku lalu datang kembali dua tahun lagi saat gadis itu tak lagi bisa mengelak.

Kembali terlintas tentang kedatangan Otousannya semalam, sesaat setelah kepergian pria Sabaku membawa Sakura. satu hal yang dulu tampak begitu menggiurkan kini hanya seperti sebuah ucapan tanpa makna. Otousannya telah mengakui keberadaannya.

Mengakui bahwa Kakashi telah belajar, telah –sedikit banyak– bisa bersikap menghargai orang lain. Tapi pengakuan otousannya itu hanya terasa sebagai jalan yang memperpanjang benang kusutnya kearah kebuntuan. Seakan mendukung keinginan, keharusan Kakashi melepas gadis itu.

Hah! Kakashi memang harus melepas Sakura kan?

Gadis itu takkan perlu merasa gelisah dan bersalah bila dia tak hadir dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu takkan perlu menangisi bahkan sampai mengigaukan nama pria itu dalam sakitnya.

Sepertinya, dialah yang seharusnya pergi. Bukan Gaara. Bukan pria yang namanya ada dalam igauan gadis itu.

Kakashi bangkit, kemudian meraih sebuah ponsel diatas mejanya, ponsel yang baru pagi tadi didapatkannya beserta sebuah tiket penerbangan, visa, paspor, dompet, kunci mobil dan segala vasilitasnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Hatake. Dia mencari-cari sebuah nama dalam daftar phone booknya dan mendialnya.

Suara _'tut'_ rendah dan pendek terdengar tiga kali sebelum seseorang disebrang menjawab.

"Tousan, Aku rasa aku sudah siap, atur saja semuanya." Katanya pendek, mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang didengarnya dari suara tua milik otousannya.

Setelah mengakhiri telfon pendeknya Kakashi kembali meletakkan ponsel itu diatas bangkit, dia harus segera bersiap. Menyiapkan dirinya dan menyiapkan keberaniannya untuk berpamitan pada senseinya.

Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya, memandang keseluruh penjuru ruangan kecil didepannya, satu set sofa manis yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritenya menghabiskan waktu dirumah ini, kemudian sebuah televisi mini yang semala ini selalu menemaninya dan Kakashi tersadar bahwa ternyata berat untuk meninggalkan rumah ini, lebih berat dari saat dia harus meninggalkan mansion mewahnya di London. Kakashi berpaling dan melangkah kedepan sebuah pintu lain, pintu yang berada tepat disamping pintu kamarnya. Tangannya baru saja akan terangkat mengetuk pintu itu saat suara isakan kecil terdengar dari dalamnya.

"Sensei kau kenapa?" Kakashi membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya, dan mata onyxnya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang duduk meringkuk diatas tempat tidur.

Sakura menangis, Kenapa?

Kakashi pelan-pelan mendekati gadis itu, duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan mengulurkan tangan membelai rambut pink yang tergerai berantakan. "Ada apa sensei?"

"Aku bingung Kakashi…" Gadis itu meratap dengan suaranya yang bergetar, dia masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Kakashi diam. Bodohnya dia. Bukankan dia seharusnya tahu kegundahan apa yang ada didalam hati Sakura saat ini? Bukankah dia satu-satunya yang mendengar seberapa banyak nama Gaara terucap dari bibir Sakura semalam?. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Ujar Kakashi pelan dan hati-hati. Gadis itu mendongak memancarkan pandangan penuh tanya padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?"

"Kau mencintainyakan? Sakura, Maaf membuatmu bingung aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu dalam posisi seperti ini, tapi percayalah tak ada yang memaksamu untuk memilih. Kau boleh mencegahnya pergi kalau kau tak ingin dia pergi. Tak perlu memaksakan hatimu Sakura." Suaranya bergetar, terpaksa, tidak rela, atau apapun yang menyiratkan dia tidak ingin Sakura benar-benar pergi. Kakashi mengusap cairan yang membasahi pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Jangan kekang perasaanmu Sakura, kau boleh mengejarnya… kau boleh meraihnya." Tapi dia lebih tidak rela bila emerald itu bersedih.

Gadis itu tampak termenung sementara tangan besar Kakashi tetap setia mengusap rambutnya. Lama –rasanya benar-benar lama– hingga gadis itu mendongak dan memandang matanya sayu. Dalam pandangan matanya yang menilai, sebuah kesedihan jelas terpancar dari dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi." Ucapnya perlahan, menjelaskan satu hal untuk Kakashi.

Emerald dan onyx masih saling memandang, dalam rentetan perasaan yang sama yang menjelaskan tentang sebuah kesedihan diantara keduanya. Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Rasa sakit telah menusuk-nusuk hatinya, mengcengkram dan meremukkannya. Dia memandang kaku saat gadis itu bangkit, memakai sandalnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkannya. Setetes yang tak disadarinya meluncur dari onyx yang terlihat semakin pekat.

Diam, Termenung… hingga akhirnya…

Kakashi bangkit, kemudian berlari cepat keluar dari kamar itu, berlari keluar dari rumah itu, rasanya dia ingin sekali mengejar Sakura, mencegah gadis itu pergi. Tapi, saat sosok Sakura kembali tertangkap matanya tengah berlari di jalan kecil sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Dia gagal. Pundak Sakura yang berguncang dalam tangisnya, kaki Sakura yang berlari menjauh darinya, membuatnya ragu. Bodoh bukan? Atau munafik? Baru saja dia mengatakan pada gadis itu agar dia tidak membiarkan cintanya pergi. Tapi kini… dia seperti baru saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia melepaskan gadis itu pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah Audy putih yang sangat dikenalnya, miliknya. Kakashi menatap beku seorang pria berstelan jas hitam yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu, tepat pada saat pria itu menutup pintu mobilnya mobil lain berhenti dibelakangnya. Sebuah lomosin hitam milik Hatake Senior.

00Lhyn00

Setiap langkah entah kenapa terasa begitu berat. Seperti sebuah vonis yang semakin tajam mencincangnya hingga habis. Sakura tetap berusaha berlari, dia harus mengejar cintanya… dia harus mencegah cinta itu pergi meski setiap ayunan kakinya terasa membeku.

Namun setiap mengingat tatapan mata onyx itu seakan memberinya kekuatan untuk terus maju, membuatnya ingin terus mengayunkan kakinya dan mengambil langkah menuju tempat dimana Gaara seharusnya berada. Masih terus berlari, menapaki setiap bongkah batu pualam yang menyusun trotoar jalan Konoha. Masih terus berharap, semoga pria itu belum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sesekali mata gadis itu jatuh ketengah jalanan konoha di belakangnya, berharap bisa segera menemukan taksi, namun sejauh dia bisa melihat jalanan panjang hitam itu, tak ada satu taksi pun yang terlihat. Dan dia kembali berlari, dia tak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

Matahari tak tampil lagi sebagai fajar pagi yang menghangatkan. Sang penguasa siang telah hampir mencapai titik tertinggi penguasaannya. Sakura berhenti didepan sebuah jalanan masuk kesebuah kompleks perumahan yang tak asing baginya. Nafasnya terengah, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Mata emeraldnya menatap nanar sebuah pagar rumah yang begitu tinggi menjulang menampilkan kekokohannya. Dia berjalan pelan, sedikit memberi kaki kecilnya waktu untuk sekedar menormalkan aliran darahnya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis.

Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara.

Pria berambut merah bata.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar memandang rumah besar penuh pepohonan rindang itu, pagar yang menjulang semakin kokoh terlihat dari dekat. Dia menghela nafas berusaha mengurangi ketegangan dalam dirinya, tangannya yang gemerar terangkat menuju sebuah tombol kecil yang akan memberi tahu seluruh penghuni rumah tentang keberadaannya.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara lembut dalam nada keras menghentikan gerakan tangannya yeng telah menempel di bell rumah besar itu, tinggal menekannya.

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang tak diduganya akan dia temui disini, wanita berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis padanya, mata coklat madunya menatap heran pada Sakura. "Kaa-san?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak mengantar Kakashi kebandara?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak, Kakashi kebandara? Untuk apa? Mengantar Gaara? Tapi Gaara… atau mungkin Gaara sudah dibandara dan Kakashi pergi kesana untuk mencegahnya pergi, ah~ tidak, kasan bilang Mengantar Kakashi…

Kakashi…. Akan pergi?

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan apa yang berusaha meledakkan hatinya dari dalam, lalu membuka emeraldnya dan menatap kaasannya takut-takut "Dia-akan-pergi-kemana?" katanya kata-demi-kata, sulit sekali menahan getarannya.

Tsunade mengernyit, memandang anak gadisnya dengan khawatir dan turun dari mobilnya dan mengusap bahu Sakura lembut. "Kau tidak tahu? Atau lupa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia takut satu sisa ketegarannya akan hilang bila dia bicara lagi.

"Alaska. Sakumo membuka cabang baru…." *yaampoon kakashi mau ke Alaska?*

Entah kata apa lagi yang diucapkan wanita itu, semuanya terasa memudar. Sisa ketegarannya hilang nyaris minus. Kakinya terasa melumpuh, semuanya terasa berhenti. Hatinya… ah~ Sakit sekali…

Airmata menetes perlahan dari emerald yang sembab, fikirannya terasa menghilang dan hanya menyisakan satu –seseorang– yang melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya.

"…Saja? Sakura… Sayang…"

Sakura berusaha mengerakkan, merasakan tubuhnya. pertama, dia berusaha merasakan detak jantungnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia masih hidup, dan kedua dia mengerjapkan matanya. Membalikkan satu kesadaran bahwa ini nyata.

Lamat-lamat dia merasakan tubuhnya dibawa oleh kaasannya masuk kedalam mobil, dan mobil pun bergerak.

00Lhyn00

'_clek'_

Suara kecil itu terdengar dari kunci kopornya yang baru saja dia putar. Dia mengangkat kopornya dan meletakkannya disamping pintu, kemudian kembali duduk diatas tempat tidur dan mendesah pelan. Tangannya dengan berat meraih sebuah amplop dan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dia meletakkannya diatas bantal tempat tidurnya yang telah tertata rapi. Memandang amplop putih itu lekat-lekat seakan berharap amplop itu bisa meledak dengan sendirinya, dan Sakura tak perlu membacanya.

Ruangan itu sunyi, desah nafas berat menjadi satu-satunya tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Si pria perak masih duduk menunduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Berharap dia tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini. Berharap suatu saat dia akan memiliki kesempatan lebih lebar untuk memiliki Sakura. Berharap Sakura akan merindukannya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa gadis itu lebih mencintainya dari pada pria Sabaku itu.

Tapi hatinya gelisah. Satu perasaan khawatir bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Gaara, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa melepas Gaara, dan itu artinya Sakura tidak akan pernah merindukannya.

Kami-sama…

Kenapa cinta selalu terasa berat?

Apapun, yah apapun dia rela bila itu bisa membuat Sakura bahagia. Menanggung rasa sakit karna cinta yang tak terbalas rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada menanggung rasa bersalah karna menghilangkan kebahagiaan dari orang yang dicintainya.

Kakashi bangkit perlahan, berjalan sedikit berat dan meraih kopornya dan membuka pintu..

'_PLAK!'_

Sebuah tamparan keras, panas, perih mendarat kasar dipipinya sebelum pintu itu terbuka sempurna. Memegang pipinya yang terasa panas matanya perlahan menyusuri garis wajah didepannya. Wajah memerah dan basah, emerald diatas pipi itu yang membuat wajah hingga leher gadis itu basah. Emerald yang bergetar. Marah, Kecewa.

Terdiam, Saling menatap, saling mengunci satu sama lain dalam keinginan untuk mencari kebenaran. Untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang diharapkan sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya, tidka menyimpang, dan tidak terlalu jauh hingga membuatnya menanggung kekecewaan.

"Sakura…."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengejar Gaara?"

"Untuk apa? Agar aku menjadi gadis paling bodoh sedunia?"

"Kau akan kehilangan dia."

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu!"

Kedua suara berbeda itu saling menyahut dengan cepat, emosi yang meluap-luap, sakit dan kecewa yang bersatu. Kesedihan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan. Saling menatap, saling menilai tetang kejujuran perasaan mereka.

"Kenapa Kakashi?" Suara Sakura begitu meratap. "Kenapa rasanya begitu berat mengetahui kau akan pergi? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit mengetahui kau berniat meninggalkanku, mencampakanku ha? Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku…"

"Sakura…"

"Apa aku sama sekali tidak berarti bagimu Kakashi, sampai kau tidak berniat memberi tahuku? Tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengejarmu?"

"Sakura…"

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu… aku kehilangan cintaku yang lain karna aku mencintaimu, dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku? Kau tid—"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat dengan cepat Kakashi menariknya kedalam pelukan dada bidangnya. Cukup. Cukup sudah. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata emerald itu. Dia tak bisa lagi mendengar rentetan panjang rasa sakit gadis itu.

Meski begitu dia bahagia, mendengar rentetan kalimat itu, dia bahagia, kebahagiaan yang menyusup lembut, perlahan setitik demi setiyik menghapus noda kekecewaan dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Jangan pergi…" lirih, dan bergetar.

Kakashi mendekap gadis itu lebih erat, seakan menegaskan bahwa dia memang tak akan pernah pergi dari Sakura. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah Sakura."

Dan satu kehangatan menyusup lembut dihati Kakashi, melenyapkan segala keraguan akan perasaan gadis itu. Kini dia tak perduli lagi bila hati gadis itu tidak hanya untuknya sekarang, dia akan menguasainya nanti, mulai hari ini, mulai sekarang, dia akan berusaha dan terus berusaha membuat hati itu utuh untuknya.

Hanya untuk dirinya.

Kakashi menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu dari pelukannya, menggenggam erat pundak Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang lain bergerak mengusap air mata di wajah manis itu.

"Terimakasih Sakura…" Katanya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Kakashi… Jangan pergi…" Lirih gadis itu.

"Tidak akan."

Dan satu kecupan hangat menemani kehangatan hati mereka. Saling memberi, dan saling menerima…

"Ehem." Sebuah suara lain menyeruak diantara mereka.

"Tousan…" Kakashi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kaa-san.." Dan sakura benar-benar memerah..

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari orang lain yang mau dikirm ke Alaska."

"Dan aku harus segera kerumah sakit."

"Baik Tousan, Maaf.."

"Iya Kaa-san, Hati-hati."

"Hem."

"Tunggu. Satu lagi, Usahakan kau tetap perawan sampai kalian menikah Sakura."

00FIN00

Wew…

AKHIRNYA! SELESEI JUGA FIC INI, multichaps kedua Lhyn, meski Lhyn gag yakin ending fic ini gag ngegantung kaya 2nd Sakura… Hah, kalo ngegantung n' banyak yg gag puas sempe2 pengen ngebunuh Lhyn sekarang juga, ditunda dulu ya niat ngebunuhnya… Lhyn belom nikah soalnya…

Dan Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah setia menemani Lhyn dalam perjalanan FIC ini…

Banyak banget yang kurang dari fic ini, bahkan Ino, Naruto, Sasuke n' 12 rocky lain gag pernah muncul lagi… banyak juga yang gag dijelasin secara detail, Lhyn berterimakasih banget untuk para reader dan rifyuwer yang mau menerima fic ini apa adanya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU FOR :

_Mamehatsuki_

_Heiress Hinata Cute_

_**Vampire 9irL**_

_Hatake Lerina_

_CheeryBheery_

_**Zie-rainC0ol**_

_Silver Queen_

_Violet7orange_

_**Gieyoungkyu**_

_**Chocopie**_

_AkusuKakashi_

_Awan Hitam_

_dei hatake_

_Ayano Hatake_

_**Cielheart Ie'chan**_

_**aya-na rifa'i**_

_akasuna no hataruno teng tong_

_**Putri D'TechnoLife**_

_Riichan LuvHiru__,_

_Sakura chan_

_**Merai Alixya Kudo**_

_**Ali**_

_Lita-chan_

_chiSa Kiro'YoiD_

_Kaminari to Mizu__,_

_**Mokochange**_

_**KasuHano-**____**HimaUlqui**_

_ILA_

_**Kurosaki Kuchiki**_

_It'sMeRyuki_

_Baby Angel_

_Lady Hatake_

_Violetta Valeri_

_Thia2rh__,_

_Rizu Hatake-hime_

_Arian Schiffer_

_noname_

_staacha_

_Diamond Hatake_

_Kimichi-kun_

_D-kiro YoiD_

_JustLita__,_

_Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake_

_kuraishi cha22dhen_

_Haruna no hana_

_Saku-chan_

_Ichaa Hatake Youichi_

_Fidy Discrimination Miaw-Miaw_

_nagisaHatake_

_NuKaRi-cHAn_

_natsu-CherryKnight__,_

_Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa__,_

_Kouro Ryuki__,_

_Uchiha Sakura97_

_Juga Kamu Yang udah setia membaca Fic Gaje Ini Hingga Akhir._

'_Lhyn Hatake'_


End file.
